The Land Before Time: Of Love, Life and Nature
by mikey1393drago
Summary: Memories, love, nature and life. The things that are important for any known being. Littlefoot and Ali are finally a couple, with their own children. Their friends are also parents with children of their own, but none of them are ready for the emotional hurt that may come sooner than they think. The fear they have been dreading, ever since their new lives began.
1. Prologue: Behold, the New Ones

Author's notes: As I did mention on my profile, I am updating each of my chapters again, now that I have made my editions to them. Thank you for being patient, my ninth chapter is in-progress, and should be uploaded by Sun. I just need to spend time on the chapter for this deadline I have made.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Behold, the New Ones**

The Autumn morning is a dull misty setting; the clouds overcast above the Great Valley, and the cold wind blowing amidst the land. Surely enough the Great Circle is rising; the deep red hue and dim pallet of colour showing the viable landscape as it once had been many years ago. The Great Valley dinosaurs as abundant as they always have been, strolling and grazing, living life their own way.

There is a sound of chirping from a tiny clutch of eggs in a stony caressing, a sign to mean new life is now ready to begin. Two adult Longnecks are standing there, rubbing heads with each other as the first crack forms on the largest of three eggs. The noises inside grow and a newly hatched Longneck breaks out, covered in a liquid substance from the egg where it formed and grew until this time. The mother rests herself down to imprint on her child, the father following soon after before the other two eggs begin shaking, the distinct chirping sound emanating from inside them and the cracks manifesting to help in the in-born strength all newly hatched must bear.

"Oh Littlefoot! They are so beautiful!" A familiar sounding Ali had joyously began as they rub heads again.

"I agree!" Littlefoot rubs his head on the other two, imprinting his scent on them as they all call. "Well done, my little ones." His voice is reminiscent of his grandma's, who sadly passed before the eggs were even laid. He wished she could see them in person, believing her spirit is with his mum's and that they are watching over from above. Grandpa arrives behind them, happy that he has survived his old years to view his great grandchildren, though quickly his eyes fill with tears as he remembers his mate until her last days. He brings his head down to rub them between the heads of his son and daughter-in-law, congratulating them for the new lives.

"Congratulations! Grandma would be very proud of you both." His words put a strain on him, and tears form again only this time of joy. The heartfelt scene is soon interrupted as Littlefoot and Ali's friends arrive. Cera charging creating a cloud of dust and dirt behind her; Ducky appearing from the lake dripping; Petrie diving from the sky at speed, and Spike manifesting from behind a large bush.

"Congratulations!" All but Spike shouted as they continued on towards them, slowing down only when they neared.

"It is great that they have finally hatched." Cera acclaimed. "Must have been tense!"

"Nope!" Ali had quickly replied in a high-pitched mannerism, as if the wait was nothing when she rose to her feet. Of course she admits deep down that her eggs did take longer than everyone else's to hatch and that she had been worried, but that did not matter to her. To have children with Littlefoot is all she ever dreamed of, recalling the pleasure she felt when Littlefoot finally mounted her near to the end of the Season of New Growth. It took him some time to be ready though, which she still cannot seem to understand. What had been holding him back from mating with her when she was ready? All the times she tried to seduce him never seemed to have worked until the Hot Times started coming around. Was he distracted? But now that their new kids have hatched, things could go back to normal eventually. He still seems to show the problems of being a father though, as she has witnessed more than once already these past few weeks. But at last she can introduce them to the other younglings from her friends that had hatched the week before. Lifting her kids onto her back, she starts heading off with the intent of showing them to Cera's little ones first. The friendship with her has been so much stronger than the rest, and everyone knows that though it does not stop them from trying to get them viewing their kids first.

"Oh please, view Petrie's clutch first. Me know they been waiting to see them." Petrie has kept to his way of speaking all this time, as he knows his friends would never want him to change.

"Oh no, no, no! My clutch has been waiting the longest so far! They have, they have!" No one wanted Ducky to change either, so she kept to her way of speaking though words of past notion are no hassle anymore. Spike wanted to say that his kids were waiting too, but no words came clear. Not even a noise could be heard so he had no other choice but to follow Ali walking with Cera and his other friends; the scars around his neck and throat very prominent in the glare that had somehow burst through, before disappearing once more as its energy dissipates amidst the grace of the Sky Puffies.


	2. Children Introductions

**Children Introductions**

The greetings given to the new Longnecks by Cera's two children had been as cute as they were, teaching them how to walk which they learnt quite quickly despite their small falls; how proud both Ali and Littlefoot must be upon viewing it. When they are to be carried, only one wants to walk themselves to the nest of Ducky's, running as fast as it could but not catching up and feeling amazed by how long it had kept the run going.

"Your little boy is so eager to run around Littlefoot. He is, he is."

"I'm glad you think so Ducky? He's learnt to walk and run so far, perhaps swimming will be his third, when he's ready." Littlefoot replied before picking him up and letting him ride on his back all the way to Ducky's humble nest, where the five young ones of Ducky's, curiously come to view the new residents when they are let down by the paddling end of the pond. Coaxed into the water they learn to splash and taste, even braving a little swim if they wanted to.

The meeting though brisk, was still thoroughly enjoyable as they head to Petrie's place. He flies into the nest, giving his four children a ride down to the ground where they can meet the Longnecks and understand what they are. Wishing for a ride too, Ali and Littlefoot agree for their kids to be carried a short while round the immediate vicinity of his nest. All three of them looking down to their parents joyous during the ride.

Getting taken back down to the ground, the little ones are once again carried atop Littlefoot as they head to Spike's nest, while Petrie drops his kids back with his mate. A quick thought of Petrie's mother makes a small pause manifest before he lifts off to be back with his friends, their comfort holding back the tears from the incident where she perished last Cold Time. He still remembers his uncle not wanting to accept the loss, guilt-ridden from what he did not willingly wish to do.

Stopping by the last nest, all memories are briefly forgotten as he watches Spike's only child running round wanting to play with the newly hatched Longnecks set down onto the ground. A sudden stomp of Spike's foot quickly corrects the little one as it soon realises they are just too young right now, so it sits down wagging a tail though quite apologetic due to its eagerness.

"Don't worry little one. You'll be able to play with them soon." Littlefoot promises as its tail rapidly wags with a beaming smile. Even Spike could not hold back a tear of joy over his smile, as his child runs back to be with its mother.

After a brief 'see you later', everyone parts ways to be with their children until feeding time gives the men a chance to breathe and meet at the meeting place in order to discuss about the events for the remainder of the day. The blue sky seems to break through the cloud barrier, revealing the Bright Circle and freeing the unwanted warmth they so longingly wish would end.


	3. A Burning Reminiscence

Author's notes: The ellipsis means, 'new scene during same event', where you see it in a new line.

* * *

 **A Burning Reminiscence**

The scene at the meeting place is a somewhat gruff and depreciative instance of the early morning. Mr. Threehorn, who by now has lost some colouring to his hide, is the one who first called for this gathering to commence. Despite his old age, he still has the audacity to bellow everyone there much to the annoyance of his fellow neighbours.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the old Ankylosaurus.

"Yeah! Kosh is right!" An old female Maiasaura continued.

"We could all still be resting you know!" Replied an old Coryphosaurus with an angry strut towards Topsy, causing a young adult Triceratops to storm forwards and stop him in his tracks.

"Hey! Leave my father-in-law alone!" Though he seemed a little annoyed, he was very sincere with his response. "Why not listen to what he has to say? He called you all here. At least show your respect!" His reply is quickly met with silence from all those around him.

"Thank you Kodi." Topsy's voice is much more gruff at his old age, perhaps even a little quieter than what most older residents are used to. With a slower stride into the centre of the meeting place, he begins to explain. "Now! I've seen a fair amount of dry and, flaky green food since my day. We are only a few days into the Time of the Changing Treestars, and already food has been drying up. So long as the Thundering Falls doesn't stop flowing, a water problem will be no issue for us."

"Then why did you call us here Mr. Threehorn?" Littlefoot questioned before remembering the first major fire that happened in the Great Valley. "As we have no water problem, a fire wouldn't happen any time soon."

"A good question, as always Littlefoot." Petrie complied as he rest perching atop Littlefoot's neck. "Me no know how you come up with such things?"

"The reason behind why I called you here, is the fact that our food has been drying up, much quicker than it has in the past. If this wave of heat continues into next month, we may have bigger problems to, worry about. Namely fire!"

"But. Our water is still plentiful. How can fire start if our water is plentiful? Littlefoot mentioned there would be no fire." A male Saurolophus pressed as he strode a few steps forward. Topsy though, sighed at the response he got, letting Kodi take over so he could catch his breath.

"Okay father!" Kodi walks into the centre after Topsy stands beside a Longneck younger than him. Littlefoot knows that both his father and Cera's dad get along very well now, despite him remembering their past arguments where they sometimes had to be split up. "Though I value your point Ruben, I'm afraid what father is trying to say is very serious! Hence why we are having this meeting! If this heat continues, our water supply will diminish daily! When the first month comes to pass, both water and food will become scarce unto the point it cannot resume!" His words force worried gasps out of those in the immediate vicinity. "If this damn heat continues with no sign of Skywater, our humble Great Valley will become barren, inhospitable! A hazardous land where fire could kindle at any moment, destroying everything in its wake!" All dinosaurs in the meeting rapidly change their countenance to a more dire form, Topsy accepting the possible fate of the land, and Kodi unwilling to vociferate what must happen if fire does indeed happen. "When it reaches the other side of the Fast Water, I'm afraid we can do nothing but leave and find a new haven! We all know what this means and who we must sacrifice if we are to habituate a new and safer land!" He pauses. "That is all!" Kodi then heads back to his father-in-law, checking that he is okay and breathing casually again as the adults start discussing amongst themselves of their worries, causing discord that Bron would see to the end. "Are you alright father?"

"Yes, thank you son." Bron walks into the centre and raises his voice over the raucous the adults are making.

"ENOUGH!" His single word made everyone turn towards his towering stature. "We do not need this cacophony! We must accept what may happen, and live from it! All of us had survived before coming here! And I know we can do that again!"

"Bron sure does have loud voice." Petrie acclaimed.

"That's my dad for you." Littlefoot commended.

"But it's all so sudden Bron! Our children may not even survive if fire starts!" Ruben replied in concern.

"I understand Ruben, but you must keep hope alive!" He pauses. "I believe we are in need of a dismissal. I'll do the honours." He turns to Topsy. "Topsy?"

"Go ahead Bron! I'm getting too old for this."

"You are all dismissed! Thank you for turning up at this most urgent of circumstance!" All the adults disband from the meeting place, heading back to their nests or out for a graze. But Littlefoot still felt uneasy. He understands what must be done, but could not hold back from remembering the first major fire of the Great Valley. The time he almost lost his best friend Cera and Mr. Threehorn, a few days after the Thundering Falls had stopped flowing.

* * *

There is a fallen tree in an unknown location of the Great Valley, accompanied by the noise of a Pterosaur. Looking around Littlefoot steps on a weak branch causing it to break, gulping when Cera arrives. As the others appear Spike crashes into Cera making her scream, and they quickly fall before crashing down at the bottom. They rise up after seeing an opening in the rocky cliffs gasping upon going through, where Ducky simply states a well known fact that all of them know already.

"It is the Mysterious Beyond."

"And it have water! Whole bunches!" Petrie ascertains as they all look out from over the ledge, seeing the many water pockets that have been stored amongst the desolate wasteland. But there is a storm brewing when they finally notice an area blocked by a rock-slide, with a breeze blowing small dry leaves accompanied by thunder and lightning. This area of water is the only known source for the Thundering Falls that they know of.

"The Flying Rocks must have caused slides in the Mysterious Beyond too." Littlefoot stated to his friends.

"Yeah! And those dumb slides blocked up our water!" Cera moaned with a shout over the thunder.

"Come on! The grown-ups will know what to do!" Littlefoot concludes as they walk back through the opening when more lightning occurs with thunderous roars from the sky.

...

The sky is suddenly darker as the wind begins to increase in speed, causing Petrie to get blown through the air uncontrollably.

"Whoa!" Passing by Cera he grunts, grabbing her horn as the wind continues to blow. "Bad weather for flying!" He acclaimed before they carry on heading back to their parents. Suddenly, lightning strikes a tree ahead of the gang giving them reason to scream; rapidly sliding to a stop the gang gasp when the blazing tree lands in front of them.

"Back this way! I know another path!" Littlefoot shouted over the noise before leading them away from the hazard, but the fire follows as they scream and run away. Stopping to look back on a large slab of mossy rock to view their distance from the fire, they jump down and quickly carry on as the fire engulfs the nearby trees and plants, growing in size every second. Dangerously spreading, burning trees collapse onto otherwise clear land, creating a fire wall that coaxes the flames to spread in other directions. They make it out of the trees but the fire looms and smokes, blocking the path back in that direction. They manifest from the black smoke and scream again in hope their parents hear them.

The gang finally reaches Littlefoot's grandparents overlooking Mr. Threehorn's bossiness over a Duckbill drinking from the little water there was left.

"That's enough! You've had your share for today!"

"The Threehorn is getting far too bossy!"

"I agree!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Daddy!" They hear Littlefoot and Cera calling them and soon realise they are stressed and frightened, running towards them with their friends. Catching his breath, Littlefoot informs them of the danger.

"Fire! There's fire in the valley!"

"Are you sure Littlefoot?" Grandpa's voice was very stern, and a hint of worry was present.

"Yes grandpa! It's near Two Boulder Pass!" Littlefoot states as he looks in that direction. Grandpa follows his gaze.

"Yes! We can see the fire signs from here!" The other grown-ups begin gossiping amongst themselves on the sudden location of the fire.

"Two Boulder Pass! That's not far from here!" One Hadrosaur replied.

"Calm yourselves! We will lead you to safety!" Grandpa complied over their voices, but then Mr. Threehorn cuts in unannounced.

"No! I will! They'll be better off following me!" He seems to pause in thought, searching for a path that will help them flee to safety. "This way! Come!" He starts for the path he found, but Grandpa states the obvious slightly annoyed by the Threehorn's poor choice.

"But you're heading downwind, where the fire will surely spread! We must go upwind of the fire!"

"Do as you will Longneck!? But Cera and I go this way!" He continues on forward a few steps. "Come Cera!"

"But daddy!" Cera cried, but Mr. Threehorn rapidly turned his glare upon his daughter.

"The others can do what they want! But you are my daughter, and you will do as I say!" After answering back, he complacently struts on knowing his daughter will follow.

"I'm...em!" Cera gives in. "I'm going with my father." Her final answer though she is scared, is accepted by her friends and all those in the vicinity. But knowing her father will say otherwise, all she can do is head on and follow him wherever he goes against the wishes of herself and all the others. Ducky starts pacing after the decision had been made and Cera disappears amidst the trees.

"I do not feel good about this! Oh no I do not!"

"Grandma, grandpa! Can't you stop them?" Littlefoot pleads.

"I have to go after them!" Grandpa assumed, taking full responsibility. Grandma agrees as her mate heads off in the direction Mr. Threehorn had gone.

"Yes! Littlefoot, you come with me! We'll lead the others to safety!"

"But what about everybody else in the valley grandma!? What will happen to them!?"

"They'll use the escape routes closest to them!" Grandma assures. "Now come!" Grandpa disappears through the trees downwind, as Grandma plans the escape for the others. "Everyone follow me! Children first!" Despite the adults bickering amongst themselves as the children go first, they follow the Longneck in hope she can lead them safely away. They all begin the ascent to the cliff, that will keep them above the flames.

* * *

Littlefoot also remembers how his grandfather, Cera and Mr. Threehorn arrived after reaching the safe location above the forest fire below. How joyous he felt upon seeing them again, but Petrie soon brings him back to his senses under the wonder as to why he had suddenly stopped in thought.

"Littlefoot! Are you okay?"

"Yes Petrie! I'm fine now!"

"Me believe you had been in thought over something. My guess would be the fire we had in the past."

"So! You remembered it too?"

"Yes! Spike too me think!" Petrie flaps his wings and hovers in Littlefoot's eye-line, trying to forget what he had remembered by changing the subject. "But our partners may be waiting for us to return!"

"Yes! I'm sorry about the worry I caused you."

"Don't worry! Me see you later maybe!"

"Sure." They each head off in their separate ways, back toward the comfort of their new family lives. But as the day moves forward more, the heat increases and the cloud cover dissipates to reveal the burning Great Circle once more.


	4. Showers of Emotion

**Showers of Emotion**

The cloud cover had formed so quickly; the Great Valley dinosaurs expecting what they had hoped for since the week began, not long into the early season of the changing Tree Stars. Even Mr. Threehorn seems to be expecting what they call Sky Water, easing his original thoughts of their green food drying up when he looks into the sky. Kodi though, is rubbing heads with Cera and their two children, knowing the Sky Flakes mean Sky Water is on the way, and a certain flower that only blooms after rainfall. This flower eases the digestive tract so tougher green food can be digested more easily. Threehorns are known to eat tough food as their beaks and strong jaws are built for this, so the new youngsters are always given these particular plants to strengthen their jaw muscles.

Ducky and her kind do not mind if the Sky Water falls or not, seeing as they live by the watering hole. But they sure do want it to rain at some point, as moist green food is needed for the growth of their young. A particular water side plant for example tastes much more juicy after a rainfall, and its leaves swell up with a certain liquid that is good for the immune system. The new ones of course will need this, in case they are attacked by biters in the deeper waters when they are older and stronger to swim there. All Duckbills are known to do this for their young, as it was the first stage of their growth when they were young.

Petrie's mate had made their nest in the cover of large leaves inside a regular sized nook, the shade keeping them cool. These leaves are naturally built to withstand stronger downpours, which they too are expecting to fall any time soon. They have been longing for the typical berries that grow best after a rainfall, that will help their young to grow stronger flying muscles for their first flying lesson upon reaching the age of branching. The place she chose hosts small perennial plants and trees that are perfect for this tradition. Every Flyer must teach their young how to fly, as it is the part and parcel of everyday life upon passing this stage.

Sensing Sky Water is going to fall, Littlefoot and Ali are waiting in the shade of a tall tree with their children on Ali's back. Being the tallest dinosaurs in the valley, Longnecks can feel the moist air lingering under the clouds and are known to inform others of danger and hazards first and foremost because of their size. They are resting at the nest for this rainfall to moisten certain Tree Stars that their young need to grow strong, as Littlefoot remembers when his mother had given one to him. Ali understands that this is what her mate wants for their kids, and agrees with his wishes without any hassle. This is what her mother had done for her when she was just a hatchling, and knows which trees host these type of leaves the best due to her life of migration after their valley became inhospitable for her kind.

Spike is also awaiting the rain as he is in search of ferns that are easier to chew after rainfall, especially for his only child. They can be mashed into a more pulp-like mess that way, and help to build muscle strength mainly in their legs and tail. Spiketails have a history of Wandering, so they are always migrating in search of other places where green food can be found. Now that Spike is a member of a herd, he must abide by his leader's intentions. This means that when the time comes, he will be leaving the valley and his friends upon the arrival of the Cold Times.

* * *

The first few drops of rain started to dance among the leaves and puddles of the Great Valley; splashing on the ground and backs of the dinosaurs, giving them hope that the land will start flourishing once more. Grandpa though, was nowhere in sight. Even Bron seemed to have disappeared, perhaps in search of his father or so Littlefoot had thought. But they have been gone for a while now, ever since the cloud cover had begun to form. Littlefoot started to worry, getting closer to his decision of searching for them though he has no clue where either of them had headed to. He stands himself up and goes to head off, but Ali says otherwise.

"Littlefoot. Why not wait until they come back?"

"I'm worried about them."

"But. You don't know where they've gone." Littlefoot sighs in acceptance upon Ali's reply.

"I guess you're right." He lays back down beside her, licking her cheek a few times and rubbing his head with hers before they both close their eyes to rest. The sound of the rain seems to ease all their regrets and relax the children as the air starts to cool around them.

* * *

Grandpa is standing like a statue, letting the rain massage his aching back as he stares at the bed of flowers under the trees before his feet. Who knows how long he has been stood here; eyes closing as tears form in his eyes, caressing the ground before him where they fell? This place is very special to him, as he reaches into the tree and pulls a large red Tree Star free from its grasp. Respectfully he lets it drop from his jaws, watching how it flutters down to the earth as more tears fall to rest. This is where Littlefoot's grandma had passed away during the Hot Times, the flowers now growing in place of her body ready and blooming for the Time of the Changing Tree Stars. This leaf has been the second Grandpa sadly let fall, there on the bed where Grandma now lay. The rain gracefully continues giving Grandpa a memory of his mate's final day, here in this place under the same manner of Sky Water.

...

Grandma lay weak and fragile, down on the ground under a maple tree where large Tree Stars are growing. There are two of these large trees here, grown in such a way that an arch had formed, keeping her dry from the rainwater. Behind them the sound of falling water could be heard, and the sight of a beautiful small lake just able to be made out. Grandpa's footsteps could be heard not far away, but Grandma could not even get up. She instead opens her eyes and raises her head as high as she thought possible, that was all she could manage.

"How are you feeling love?" Grandpa asked gently, nuzzling his mate on her nose when he arrives.

"Tired." Grandma's reply sounded soft and raspy, as if she was losing her breath. Grandpa pulls off a large Tree Star, letting it fill up with rain so his wife can drink. "Are Littlefoot and Ali, okay?" The Tree Star is rested beside Grandma, and she laps up what little water there is, welcoming the coolness down her throat. Despite being in the shade, the heat was still immense. Grandpa could feel it under the shade, drying him off much to his digression.

"Yes dearest. Though Ali has recently become heavy. Pretty soon, she'll be laying her eggs. You'll see."

"I may not last another, day in this, godforsaken heat."

"I'm sure you'll pull through."

"But dear. I fell, because of it."

"I know this year's Hot Time is the highest we've had on record so far, but the Great Circle is going down now." He pauses when Grandma rests her head down again. "You'll be up again in no time."

"This time, I'm afraid I, can't." There is a trickle of a tear from her eye as she closes them both.

"But, my love." Grandpa started to cry, not wanting to accept that his mate's last time alive could happen overnight. "You are the strongest, Longneck I know."

"Not anymore, Bron and Littlefoot are now. They are our family. They have our blood." She pauses as the sky darkens. "Please. Stay by my side. I must rest."

"I shall stay and rest here with you. Please, don't worry." Grandma closes her eyes, listening as the Sky Water sings her memorable elegy. Grandpa watches as it falls, closing his eyes under the weight he knew they had to carry.

Grandpa woke after only a short rest for he could not sleep. Nudging his mate she felt cold to the touch, and he knew she had only just passed away; his tears falling from his eyes. Grandpa does the only thing he can, call over some other Longnecks and his son, so her body can be gently covered with plants. The night stays cold and wet, while Grandma's Time of Great Passing can be fulfilled. Knowing Littlefoot and Ali were resting together, he did not want to disturb them or give the news that Grandma had died.

...

"Papa Longneck!" A familiar voice called as Grandpa turned to look at his son Bron. "Please, come back to the nest. You'll catch your death out here." Grandpa knew Bron was right in saying that. Nights will be much cooler soon, now that the Hot Times have gone away for another year. The Sky Water continued, as Bron viewed his mother's grave once more. "Thank you mother, for caring for my son at his time of need." He turns to his father. "And thank you father, for choosing the best mother I have ever known."

"Bless you Bron, for these kind words of yours." Bron walks his father back to the nest. He seemed to know his father had gone to his mother's resting place, and had already planned for his son to visit the same grave later in the day.

* * *

Spike too had been distracted ever since the rain began. His mate knew this all too well by studying his body language; remembering how the scars around his neck came to be, and why his voice may never return. His scars have been there since last year, after he only just met her in the herd he is now a part of. She heads to him and tries to coax him back under the tree where it is dry.

"Spike dear!" Spike looks to her, though it did not change his mood. "Why not come back and join us? It's dry under here!" The little one is resting on the back of his mate, more or less asleep. Spike bows his head before walking back; upon reaching the shelter he simply turns and faces the rain as he lays down, the memory of his near death fresh in his mind. It was a day like the day is now, only more dire out in an unknown region of the Mysterious Beyond. He had travelled far in search of both a herd and a mate, hoping he would be accepted where he could live a normal life.

...

The land here feels cold to the feet of the Spiketail. Seeing as it is early morning, light is very sparing. He has travelled for miles the past few weeks from his home region of the Great Valley, trying to remember what his parents had shown him on their travels through the Mysterious Beyond. He had eventually accepted they were his parents and had decided to go with them after a while, ready to learn what it means to be a member of a herd and a family. But that was years ago.

His wish is soon granted when he senses a herd nearby and the scent of its females in heat. Being of mature age now, he was ready to mate knowing deep down the custom of a Spiketail bull.

"Down there?" Spike replied to an imaginary voice it seemed, the only friend he has had since being out here. "But that way is Sharptooth territory, as mean as they come." Knowing that danger could be imminent Spike continues to walk down in search of the herd keeping a close eye on his surroundings, but all the time he journeyed through there was no sign of either Sharpteeth or Spiketail's in the area. _Am I going the wrong way?_ Spike suddenly thought when all he heard was ambient noise from the many small creatures that live out here, though the herd's scents were still quite pungent.

Spike has heard this silence for a short while now, ever since he entered the ravine; the serene river that cut through the land, and the path he then found that seemed to incline at a steady ascent. Rapidly the air here seems to change, the scent of danger nearby and a sudden storm beginning to brew. Knowing it is unwise to travel out in bad weather, his instinct to keep moving until he finds shelter started to act up. But a loud cry from one of his kind had suddenly been heard over the thunderclap, telling him to rapidly charge in hope he could help out. The scene he comes across is two Spiketail's locked in battle with a large thickly necked Sharptooth, pinning them both down simultaneously. One of them is female, lying on her side with the carnivore's foot pressing down on her neck. The other much older Spiketail has been gripped round its neck; despite the amount of movement being forced against the meat eater it would not let go with its jaw hold. Spike though had seen enough, and instantly charged to the rescue when the rain started.

"Leave them alone Rock-headed brute!" He bellowed before throwing his weight into the side of the beast and into the pressure point of its neck, forcing it to let go of its hold and step off the female. It had heard the insult and was not at all pleased, but never thought it would be attacked side on. After dispatching its prey or so it had intended before the attack, it would have brutally wounded and killed him for later. Now that its original plan had been foiled, it had no choice but to deal with this new challenge.

"Stranger!" The older Spiketail complied a little surprised, as the female is helped up.

"Go! Catch up to your herd! I will handle him!" Spike ordered, swiping the meat eater across his head with his tail, dazzling him to give the two Spiketail's time to escape.

"Go Zaria!" He looks to the female and ushers her back to the cover of the herd.

"But, father!"

"There is no time! Get back to the herd and ask for help!"

"Yes, father!" Zaria hurries along to the herd, hoping anyone would agree to help out a stranger, though she doubted this too much. Her father stays behind to try and battle the threat again, despite the bad limp from his right hind leg. Spike knew he would not be left to fight alone, even though he considered the father should keep away.

"I said to go!" Spike shouted as he dodged a bite attack from the threat.

"And leave you fighting! That is not in my custom!" He swipes at the torso of the carnivore intent on a laceration, but the meat eater back-steps to avoid the attack.

 _Custom?_ Spike thought as he aimed his tail spikes towards the Sharptooth's chest. _Is he the herd leader?_ The carnivore back-steps again, before using his own tail swipe to try and catch them both off guard. The attack is quickly ducked, and he replies with an angry roar. It is then that the downpour falls, increasing the hazard of a slip-up on the dangerous ascent, and the older Spiketail suddenly tripping on the ground water flow due to his damaged leg. With the chance the Sharptooth had been waiting for like last time, he hurriedly goes back to his previous intent; ramming Spike against the mountainside he goes for the killing bite on the already injured prey. Knowing this may be his last moment, the leader accepts the way of life and closes his eyes.

"NO!" Spike growls; unable to see things clearly due to his rage, he blindly charges into the jaws of the Sharptooth against the older Spiketail's discretion. His cry could be heard by all on the pass when the carnivore's jaws tear deeply into his neck and throat, piercing his jugular and crushing his larynx. He is thrown down then pinned by the large foot on his ribs; clawed above his shoulder and on his side before three other Spiketails appear just in time with Zaria to send the monster on his way. With fresh bleeding wounds on his side, leg and torso, the Sharptooth flees from the scene knowing he will be sliced up more by their tail spikes if he stays any longer. The taste of Spike lingering on his tongue, he can only dream of dispatching him another time. Spike however, had been choking and coughing; spluttering out blood in one last attempt to clear his windpipe. But there is no sound coming from him except the rush of air, and the almost silent flow of blood that oozes from his wounds.

"Quick! We need something to clog the blood, or else we will lose him!" The leader ordered. "Hold on stranger! Please..." The leader's voice fades away as everything becomes a salty blur. Spike's last sighting was that of the female staring in horror and sorrow at his damaged body, the one he remembers from years ago, but before he could say her name he blacks out losing all sense of his surroundings.

...

Zaria knows she needs to comfort Spike, and carefully lays down beside him. Emotionally hurt by what Spike had been through, she rubs her head with his in a loving way; a lick here and there trying to help him forget. Through his tears and head rubbing, Zaria knew her love had worked towards a new memory and watches Spike close his eyes to rest, a slight smile forming on his face. She notices Bron walking with another Longneck close by, understanding clearly that these two are the father and grandfather of Spike's best friend Littlefoot, but closing her eyes she had wondered. _Where have they been?_


	5. A Dire Course

**A Dire Course**

With the continuance of the rain moistening the arid earth to a more sustainable state, the land begins to feel much more like it should be. The cold drops that fall on both Bron and Grandpa actually makes them feel cool and relaxed, while they continue to head back to grandpa's nest not far from Littlefoot, Ali and their children. There is a large tree here that can easily shelter a fully grown Longneck. The rainfall had not been a problem in the past when grandpa had been younger, but now he is getting more frail as both Littlefoot and Bron have seen lately.

After grandpa is safely walked back to his nest and told to rest, Bron felt the need to inform his son about his grandma's passing now that the children have hatched. Both of them knew not to disturb a mated couple awaiting their eggs to be laid as things get stressful like family matters do. Even so, he still feels bad about giving the news in the first place despite knowing it has to be done. He seems to think he will regret what he is about to do, and possibly hated for it but he did not care. The stress of being a father-to-be is over now for Littlefoot and Bron knew that, but having a death in the family is completely different in many ways. Heading towards Littlefoot's nest, he braces himself for what emotional trauma both he and his son may suffer between them.

"Littlefoot!" Littlefoot stands to his feet upon Bron's arrival at his nest.

"Dad! What is it?" He walks towards him a little, wondering why he has called him.

"Can we, speak in private? There is something I must tell you."

"Em, okay." He heads to Ali to let her know what is happening, though he is confused about Bron's demands. What exactly is the reason behind the private talk, and why so suddenly? "Ali. Do you mind if I leave you alone for a while?"

"Not at all. I should be fine here for a while."

"Alright." He licks her on the cheek. "Thanks hun."

"See you later." Littlefoot walks back to Bron, before they head off to a private space. The walk is graceful, but Littlefoot seems to think something is wrong.

"Is there, something wrong dad?"

"It's about your grandmother." Littlefoot quickly stops Bron in his tracks due to the seriousness he feels.

"What has happened? Is she alright?"

"This news is very hard on me, as it has been on your grandfather." He pauses, trying to compose himself for what he is about to say. "You see. Your grandma she..." Bron looks down to the ground, unable to make eye contact with his son. "...She recently passed on, towards the end of the Hot Times."

"You mean. She.., she's dead?!" His eyes soon fill with tears, the emotion of his father's words hitting him like a punch to the face; weighing down his heart as Bron struggles to answer the question. "Why was I not told this?!"

"We couldn't put any more strain on you, not since you had been mated with Ali. It did not feel right. Mother would not have wanted the news to be forced on you." Littlefoot suddenly stomps his foot on the ground in anger.

"You should've told me sooner!"

"Littlefoot, I already said..."

"No! I will not hear of it! You should've been there for her!" By now Littlefoot had been raising his voice, Bron now guilty about giving the news of the death in the family to his son. He never intended for the sudden rush of anger to cloak Littlefoot in its dividing veil. "Why did she, have to die..?" Littlefoot curls his neck down in depression, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall to the ground.

"I'm, sorry son. I thought now would be the best time. Such a fool I've been."

"Yes! You are a fool! A stupid old fool! Not being there for any of us! How can I accept you as my father now that this has happened?!"

"You can hate me all you like, but I am still you father." Littlefoot could not believe how calm Bron's tone still is.

"How can you act so damn calm!? This is exactly how you were the first time! I even regret finding and helping you all those years ago!"

"Then why did you save me?!" Bron spat back furiously. "If I'm no good at being your damn father, then why did you not leave me to die?!"

"Because!" He pauses, unable to say the words he felt deep down. "Just because!" He then goes silent, having to undergo the change he must now endure.

"Anything else, for this useless old father of yours!" Bron had intentionally insulted himself; for all the things he should have done for his boy, he never did anything. The first time he saw his son, he did not even recognise him.

"I thought you had changed dad! I thought you'd be different! Clearly I misunderstood!" He starts to strut off, but turns back around unfinished. "You know. I wished for a father who would change my life! A father who would care for me!"

"And I'm trying..."

"No! You're not!" Littlefoot interrupted, wanting to get his point across. "I never see you for very long! You didn't even recognise your own son when you first saw me! I mean. How damn low am I to you even?!"

"I know I haven't been there for any of my family. My herd is always moving, so I never have a chance to stay for very long. You know that."

"And is that the same thing that happened with mother?!"

"Why are you bringing that up?" Bron's reply had been the last straw. Without warning Littlefoot bellows with a powerful stomp on the ground, his eyes watering again and his voice heard by those nearby.

"'CAUSE SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HADN'T LEFT!" The emotion had been very strong, forcing Bron to go silent which very rarely happens. He could not bring himself to speak, for Littlefoot's words had been too much of a shock to him. "Oh! So that's it! You can't even answer your own son!" Littlefoot rapidly turns away intending on using his tail to whack his father, though he only seems to contact his father on the side of his neck. "I hate you father! I bloody well hate you" He then storms off in his depression and anger without giving even a single glance in his direction. Bron had tears flowing from his eyes, as the sadness overcomes him.

"Littlefoot. Littlefoot!" Bron tried to call his son back, even making a few steps in his direction. The reality soon explaining everything, that Littlefoot wants nothing more to do with him. He heads away shaking his head, now under the fear that he may lose his son for good this time.

Come the afternoon, Littlefoot still had not returned after the spat between him and his father. Ali was hoping he would have come back by now, calmer than she previously heard. Only when Bron appears at the nest, is she then worried about him; his countenance saying everything. He walks closer to her, ready to ask his question.

* * *

"Has he not returned?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hoh. This is, all my fault."

"Why are you blaming yourself Bron?"

"It's because of me that this has now happened."

"It's not my place to ask but, why exactly did you need to speak with him?"

"Because, mother died... She died, during the Hot Times."

"Grandma Longneck, died." Ali seemed a little distraught, but can easily accept a loss of a family member seeing as her gran died a while back. These sort of things she does not let get to her, but Littlefoot lost his mother at too young an age. All he has known is his grandparents during the first years of his life, then Bron suddenly appears shocking him quite strongly the first time. She thought Littlefoot had accepted Bron after the first time. Now that his gran has died, he cannot seem to take it. Ali tries to calm the matter. "This is so unfortunate for you both, and I'm sorry about hearing this news. My, mother knew her. She was a great Longneck at heart, and I feel for you."

"Thank you Ali." After smiling, Ali then thinks up a sudden idea that might help Bron find his son's heart again.

"The others may know where to find Littlefoot."

"You mean, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike could help find him.

"Yes." She goes to wake up her three hatchlings, but cannot bring herself to disturb them. "Em."

"I'll go. You have your paws full right now."

"Thank you Bron. I'm sure Littlefoot will forgive you, once he's had time to think on the matter himself. Please don't be angry with him. He had loved his gran very strongly. I've known ever since I first met him."

"I understand."

"Go to Petrie's place first. Let him know of your worry and he'll gather news to his friends quicker by air."

"And you are certain he'll pull it off?"

"Definitely. I hope to see you both soon." Bron then heads off in search of Petrie at the ridge. He knows the location as he recommended it to them when they struggled to find a place to roost in the late Season of New Growth, so Petrie's mate knows to trust him nearby.

* * *

It did not take him long to find the path that led to the high peaks of the Great Valley. The rain though still falling, is not a major downpour so it is safe for Bron to ascend there despite the groundwater flow that travels down its descent. In a few short moments, the rise he recognises comes into plain view and the two Pteranodons he knows are Petrie and his mate. He calls Petrie as he nears.

"Petrie!"

"That be Bron Juni."

"Okay hun." She covers up the children with her wings as Petrie turns around and heads to the edge of the nest, the Sky Water dripping on his beak and annoying him. "You call, Bron." Another drip causes him to push up the large leaves with his right arm rapidly.

"Yes. Have you seen Littlefoot at all while you've been up here today?"

"Littlefoot. Me no sure if Littlefoot be Longneck who was headed for mountain clearing." He pauses. "Do you want Petrie to tell others?"

"If you can find out if they know where he would go, then I'll meet you down the bottom."

"Hm. Me be as quick as me can."

"Thank you." The leaf becomes side heavy, and a mini waterfall falls on Petrie's head angering him.

"Doh!" Shaking the water off, he heads off in search of the others who might know where Littlefoot may be as Bron heads back down.

* * *

Though the Sky Water is weighing Petrie down in the air, he continues regardless knowing he can handle the flight. His first stop is Cera's nest, whom he knows is the closest friend Littlefoot has had since they first met. Upon his arrival there, Kodi stands to his feet to greet him.

"Oh, Petrie. Nice to see you."

"Same to you Kodi. But me need to speak with Cera."

"Is something going on."

"Yes. Littlefoot seem to be missing. Me think Littlefoot be Longneck I saw heading to mountain clearing, but me need clarification with Cera."

"So you think Cera knows where he may be?"

"Me do."

"Okay." He heads to Cera in hope he can take over child minding while she speaks with the Flier. "Cera." Cera turns her gaze to him. "Petrie has arrived. May I watch the children so you can speak with him?"

"Sure." She rises to her feet as Kodi takes over the duties until feeding, and heads to Petrie wondering why he needs to talk. "What's up Petrie?"

"It Littlefoot. He missing and Bron be worried."

"Missing!" She thinks for a moment. "Have you tried his thinking place?"

"That why me ask you. Me no know where it is."

"Neither do I. He never mentions where he goes."

"Not even to you."

"I'm afraid so. I know I'm his closest friend and all, but still he never says. Maybe the others might know." She pauses, though noting Petrie's depressed look. "I'm sorry I can't be of any more help."

"You be a great help. Thank you." He flaps his wings and hovers. "Me see you later maybe." With a forceful push against gravity after Cera's nod of agreement, he soars into the sky to find Ducky as Cera returns to her kids.

* * *

Finding Ducky was not a problem for Petrie. Being her closest friend they both shared their secrets more often than not, maybe even romanticised thoughts between them. His familiar crow is well remembered by all his friends, but Ducky remembers much more than the others. She quickly heads towards the edge of the watering hole to meet him, knowing that her mate has their kids well under control.

"Petrie!" Petrie lands carefully, knowing the ground near the water can become quite slippery at times.

"Hey Ducky!" He looks up at her tall stature. "I forget how tall you be now."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm hoping you can help me."

"What is the problem?"

"It Littlefoot. He be missing. Cera no know where his thinking place be so me hoping you might."

"If Cera does not know then I certainly do not know."

"Hoh!" He looks down a little sad. "Me feel like me gonna let Bron down. He be worried about Littlefoot."

"But did he not have an argument with Littlefoot this morning?"

"Argument! Me no know that the cause for worry." He pauses. "How you know?"

"Petrie. Nearly half the Great Valley had heard Littlefoot bellow his final words before everything went silent."

"Did he shout that loud?"

"He did. Ruben was the first to notice, then he told me. But come to think of it, Littlefoot tends to disappear toward high rises and places where he can look out across the Great Valley. He had done in the past."

"Then me sure that was Littlefoot who I saw heading for mountain clearing."

"The mountain clearing? That is near Spike and Zaria's nest. Maybe if you ask them, they can tell you if he passed by."

"Then me do that right now." He starts to flap his wings.

"Please. If you see Spike, check he is okay for me."

"Sure." He starts to soar. "See you later!"

"Bye Petrie!" Ducky happily heads back to Ruben, who is keeping their kids entertained. If she was right, then both Spike and his mate could clarify for Petrie that Littlefoot had passed by them not long ago.

* * *

Petrie arrives at Spike's nest, wondering where they might be resting in shelter from the Sky Water. Not even he should be out in this weather, but still it did not stop him from doing the job that Bron had asked him to do. Perhaps he is already waiting for him back at the bottom of the pass to the ridge.

"Aha!" Petrie has now spotted the location of both Spike and his mate, underneath the tree a few strides from the nest. "Spike! Zaria!" Both of them look up to the Flier gliding down to greet them. Zaria quickly stands to meet him where he lands as Spike casually carries his son to Petrie's location.

"Petrie. Why have you come out this far North in this weather?"

"To ask if you see Littlefoot pass by not long ago."

"Littlefoot! Why? What has happened?"

"He be missing. Bron came to my abode in a worried state. Please, say you see him pass by."

"I believe we saw someone, but they were rapidly walking." Spike nods in agreement. "We couldn't see them long enough to get a better look." She pauses in thought. "We'd know then if it was indeed Littlefoot."

"Me see a Longneck heading for mountain clearing. Ducky say you lived nearby. Could mountain clearing be his thinking place?" Spike then goes into a noisy bout, trying to say the words even though he cannot. Zaria seems to understand what Spike's noises all mean. She has had to learn another language in a very short amount of time, seeing as she became Spike's mate during that time which she had wanted ever since their first meeting. Once Spike finally stopped, Zaria imparted what she was told to Petrie.

"Spike was just saying, he has heard from others that a Longneck had died recently near the Hidden Lake. Could that be where Littlefoot has gone?"

"Me no know! Me only know of argument from Ducky. Me have no clue either where Hidden Lake be."

"Then I suggest you tell Bron that Littlefoot may have gone to the mountain clearing."

"Hoh. This has all been waste of time." He pauses. "Thanks for helping though. Goodbye." Petrie flaps his wings and soars back to where Bron will be waiting for him. He must inform him on what he has gathered from those who know Littlefoot. He understands that Ali will not know either, seeing as Bron came to him personally for help in the first place. Considering the weather does not change drastically, he will make it back to him in a very short time.

* * *

Bron is already waiting for Petrie at the bottom of the pass that took him to the ridge previously, searching around in hope he may see the Flier flying back towards him. A graceful dive through the Sky Puffies is all he needed to realise Petrie had returned. He walks to greet him once more hoping the news he receives of Littlefoot is good.

"Bron!"

"Any news of him? Please!"

"No good!" Petrie lands atop Bron's back. "He may have reached the mountain clearing by now."

"The mountain clearing? Why would Littlefoot go there?"

"Me think it the place he goes to think on matters like this one right now."

"Of course. Why did I not think of that?" He pauses a little in guilt upon not knowing his son. "This is why we argued in the first place. I haven't been around for any of my family. Littlefoot knows this as well as I, that herd leaders never have enough time to do anything other than things on the go. I feel so ashamed with myself."

"Don't be. It not your fault."

"But it is Petrie." Suddenly thinking of the distant past when Littlefoot was still an egg, Bron could not help but insult himself. "Damn myself! If I hadn't have left Tessa in search of a new home, none of this would've happened in the first place! I wouldn't have become a herd leader! I would've been able to protect her!"

"But then Littlefoot not meet all us; not meet Shorty; not have another brother. He no grow so much. Good always come from bad."

"I appreciate all your supportive words my friend, but they will not be able to change the past, or even change me."

"Me know that. Me just want to help."

"Thank you." He pauses. "Well. I don't want to keep you away from your family any more than I have already."

"But. Me want to see him too."

"Please Petrie. This problem is only between me and him. I don't want you being involved any more, or I'll never forgive myself."

"Oh." Petrie seemed a little sad, but can understand where Bron is coming from. He has had the same trouble with his uncle recently, why his mother never returned from outside the valley walls. This overwhelmed him so much, that Littlefoot's emotions simply reflect his own at that time. "Me guess me shouldn't get involved in these upcoming matters. Petrie will go now." He flaps his wings and lifts off. "See you. Hope things be sorted soon!" He heads back towards the ridge, where Juni is waiting for him.

"Sorry Petrie. But I'm afraid I may have to leave, soon. Littlefoot may not be able to accept this again, but I have to try and make him understand." Bron disappears towards the mountain clearing, where he is sure Littlefoot has gone. Petrie possibly knew this already, but like he said he needed to clarify and Bron can understand that. He disappears behind the tall trees, and along the path that leads to the clearing amidst the mountains of the Great Valley.

* * *

Bron has travelled the width of what may be half the entire Great Valley before even reaching the mountains on the edge of the land where the clearing inside resides. If he is right in thinking his son is out there, then he has no need to worry so much seeing as even that is protected by the rigid walls of the mountains from the Mysterious Beyond. It also gives a good view over that vast landscape many wild dinosaurs can call home, despite most places in dire need of sustainable grounds they never seem to get. It is there that he finally finds Littlefoot, sitting on the edge in major thought. It is a wonder he is never spotted by any carnivores that Bron can clearly see patrolling the lands down below. He casually walks up to his son, ready to speak his apologies. Littlefoot though notices him nearing, and quickly steals the words right from Bron's mouth.

"I apologise."

"Huh!" Bron looks confused as Littlefoot rises to his feet.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to you. I'm sorry dad, for the worry. I tend to come here a lot to think, watching the Sharpteeth surviving down there both alone and with their family. From what I've witnessed and learnt helps my train of thought; helps me to relax. They're not much different from us you know."

"But this is a trek in itself, coming all the way out here. I understand this is your thinking place and all, and I have no intention in changing things."

"I know that." He pauses. "I've been thinking about this a lot and, I'm ready to visit her resting place."

"Are you sure about this I mean, it will be very shocking for you? Knowing where it is she had passed on; what had happened."

"I've informed myself on what I may see, and will learn to accept this change."

"A wise choice my son. I can now see, just how much it is you have grown mentally. You have been raised very well, and it's a shame I haven't been able to be there for you to view it with my own eyes."

"I understand. I also get the feeling that you are leaving again soon. I've seen it in your herd, how restless they are becoming." Bron is surprised by how observant Littlefoot is now; how he can tell.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I must again. It puts a strain on me too much, but my responsibilities to my herd must come first."

"It is nice to see you though. But now I have responsibilities here. It hurts to part ways, but I know I can always see you again."

"Yes. As do I." He pauses. "Come on. She'll be glad you stopped by at the Hidden Lake." Littlefoot, now much calmer than before gladly walks with his father to the Hidden Lake where Grandma Longneck passed.

"She was the best gran I could ever ask for."

* * *

As Littlefoot and Bron near the location of the Hidden Lake and ultimately to the resting place of Grandma Longneck, the Sky Water begins to let up. Now that Spike and Zaria have realised Littlefoot has returned to his sanity, they could rest easy knowing the rain will soon stop. But Mr. Threehorn started having his doubts on the weather, like this morning at the meeting. Thinking fire would start or that the land will become too dry to sustain life. As long as the Thundering Falls stays flowing things would remain sustainable for a long while, until waters run clean or some other impediment happens. He never wanted the Sky Water to stop as their land has been in dire need of moisture since the start of the season.

"I don't like the looks of this." Mr. Threehorn more or less told himself as he rose to his feet. He then notices a Flier coming in to land at his location, causing Kodi to appear wondering why a Flier has arrived at their nest.

"Father. What's going on?"

"Oh Kodi. This one is among a group who check on weather patterns daily."

"So, it's a weather report?"

"Precisely."

"I'm afraid things are going to get dire sirs." The Flier began once settling on the ground. "Any sign of Sky Water is nigh impossible for the most of this time."

"Are we not going to have any after this one?"

"I'm afraid so sir. Not even a cool wind has been predicted for the rest of this Time of Changing Tree Stars. We're in the midst of a heatwave, and nothing is said to change. There may be a shower or two, perhaps a storm. But unlike today, they will not last for this length of a time."

"Well that's just our, damn luck then isn't it?"

"I'm sorry for how dire it may seem."

"Thank you for informing us of these, matters."

"It is a pleasure." The Flier then lifts off to join his group once more as Mr. Threehorn quickly goes into a worried state, with Kodi on the receiving end of a new meeting he feels will cause the Great Valley residents to suddenly act in a panic. Now that the Sky Water has come to a stop, the horror may start sooner than expected.


	6. Fear and Trust

Author's notes: The ellipses in this chapter, mean 'different scenes in the same event'.

* * *

 **Fear and Trust**

A mother Longneck and her child are strolling the land in search of something. Upon closer inspection you understand this is both Littlefoot and his mother, with the dim colours adding a mild shade to their forms.

"Mother! Is this all there is to eat?" Littlefoot asked as he chewed on a dry twig. His mother begins to walk forwards in search of food for her child.

"Oh! I'm sorry my dear. The land has been changing. That's why we must walk as far as we can each day, until we reach the Great Valley." Littlefoot continues to chew the twig.

"Littlefoot quickly, come here!" His mother calls, causing him to run in her direction. "Look. Up there. A Tree Star. It is very special." She reaches for it and brings it to Littlefoot as it fills with dew.

Littlefoot gasps. "A Tree Star." A small laugh before he watches it land, where he then cuddles and plays with it. His mother laughs a little.

"Hm! It is very special. And it'll help you grow strong! Where we're going, there are so many of these leaves." Littlefoot laughs again before sniffing the leaf after it lands on his head. Pulling it off he licks it. "Come along." His grandparents laugh at the innocence their grandson had been showing. "The Great Valley has lots of Green Food like this. More than you could ever eat." She pauses. "And more fresh, cool water, than you could ever drink. It is a wonderful, beautiful place; where we can live happily, with many more of our own kind."

"Gee. When will we get there?"

"The Great Circle must pass over us many times, and we must follow it each day to where it touches the ground."

Littlefoot lets the Tree Star slide down to his back. "Have you ever seen the Great Valley?" His words cause his mother to stop and bring her head to him.

"No." She has a slight depressed look and serious stare.

"Well. How do you know it's really there?"

She takes a breath. "Some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart." Littlefoot suddenly sighs letting the Tree Star fall to the arid earth.

"I don't understand mother."

"Ungh! You will my son." She rubs her head with his. "You will."

...

Littlefoot and Cera are running for their lives from Sharptooth. Littlefoot's mother turns up to protect them, battling the carnivore in a tense fight. Just when things seemed like they would end, she is jumped on from behind. The force of his landing had been strong, soon followed by a bite and tear at the centre of her spine.

Staring in horror both Cera and Littlefoot are witness to the attack; the effusing blood and blatant tooth marks present at the wound after she threw the beast off. But he was not finished with the easy meal of the two children and charged at them jaws drooling as the earth breaks underneath them. Then a crack in the earth separates them from Littlefoot's mother in the midst of the Great Divide. They try to run, jumping on Sharptooth as he slides along the earth. They climb over the carnivore desperately trying to stay alive as the shaking earth impeded their advance, but instantly grip his tail when the ground disappears. Unable to move during the fall, a desperate cry escapes their mouths. "HELP!"

"MOTHER!" The sound of Littlefoot's call when they fall is heard by his mother, causing her to rise, charge and save them as they climb over the monster desperately, fearfully running from his jaws after getting ahead. They never make it safely to the edge but are soon saved by Littlefoot's mother as she grabs them by their tails. Sharptooth can no longer evade falling into the chasm, and his roar of fear is all they hear before the crash. Littlefoot's mother quickly hurries them to safety and pushes Littlefoot further in front of her before they run. Cera honks loudly in an attempt to both say she was alive and to know if her parents are near, as her father desperately roars. By the end of the earthquake Littlefoot never sees his mother nearby.

"Mother!" Littlefoot pauses as he searches the destruction. "Mother!" He continues to search for her amidst the ruined landscape; jumping a gap he misjudges his landing and clambers to the safety of the flat land. "Mother! Where are you?!" He hears her distant groan and runs to the sound, gasping upon finding her. "Mother!" She groans once more as he runs to be in front of her. "Please get up."

"I'm, not sure I can, Littlefoot." Her reply was weak and breathless.

"Yes you can. Get up!" His mother tries, but suddenly falls again, her neck at an angle on the ground. Littlefoot tilts his head at an opposite angle, following her movement until his sight was upright again, innocence in his eyes.

"Dear sweet Littlefoot. Do you remember the way, to the Great Valley?"

Littlefoot sniffles in understanding he may lose her. "I guess so. But why do I have to know you're gonna be with me!?"

"I'll be with you..." Her tail stops swaying along the ground. "...even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you."

"Littlefoot. Let your heart guide you. It whispers. So listen, closely." Her final words meant nothing to her son, as he saw the light in her eyes disappear.

"Mother. Mother..." He sniffles again then into tears, as her silence overwhelms him.

...

Revenge. That is all Littlefoot could think about when he sees Sharptooth a second time. He has been stalking them all this time, so why not finish him off so he cannot do it again. The plan had been simple in killing the monster for good, but he never intended for his friend Petrie to drown with it when the boulder had lodged him there to his watery grave; his friends unknown to his suffering.

Suddenly Cera is taken by Dil amidst the rapids where she had previously fallen, Ali witness to her flowing blood when she woke from her stumble. The last thing she feels are Dil's jaws crunching round her neck before she is pulled under into a bloodbath.

Ducky instantly is taken by Icky and after an argument between him and Dil, she is devoured right there much to the horror of Littlefoot and Spike. Anger consuming them though they can do nothing but watch as an argument ensues between the two carnivores once more.

Littlefoot never made it back to his Grandpa with the Golden Flowers from the Land of Mists in time. He had taken too long. Losing Ducky, Cera and Ali had him and Spike completely lost, unwilling to go on. They arrived back too late to save him, suffering the emotional trauma.

Spike is trapped under the ice in the deep end of the hot spring found in the Mysterious Beyond between the mountains. No adults had been there who could swim, they had no way of knowing since Littlefoot's friends were non-existent here. Tippy could not bear seeing him drowning; guilty for the accident he caused; those who were there could do nothing but watch and listen in horror.

Bron is forced off the edge of a cliff by two Sharpteeth, with the third sinking her jaws into his throat; Littlefoot hearing his painful cries as the other two gang up on his dying life there on the edge of the crater.

Grandma instantly falls with the weak tree over the chasm to her death, her screams fading into nothing and...

* * *

"NO!" Littlefoot suddenly awoke gasping in fear from his nightmare with a rapid movement to his feet, waking Ali from her slumber who could clearly see her mate sweating and traumatised.

"Littlefoot! What is wrong?"

"That did not happen to them! It wouldn't happen! I won't believe it, I won't! I would not allow it as long as I breathed!"

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot calm down!" Ali had disturbed the children when she rushed to comfort Littlefoot. They start crying. "It was a sleep story! Just a sleep story!"

He continues to reply in fear of what he witnessed. "But! You were there! Our friends were there! Mum! Grandpa! Grandma! Even dad! You... were dying!" His eyes quickly fill with tears; all the horror forced onto him at once, made him feel insane as their children suddenly went silent viewing the drama though they did not understand.

"I'm here! We're here! Bron is still alive and grandpa! Our friends are close by! Everyone is fine!" Littlefoot was still distraught and frightened. "Littlefoot! Pull yourself together!" She quickly licks him and rubs her head on his, though tears began flowing from her eyes "Please! Don't let yourself suffer like this!" She pauses. "It scares me." Her frightened words soon calm Littlefoot down, making him submit to her. He lays down in a worried and apologetic state.

"I'm, so sorry I, scared you all." He looks to the youngsters. "Come here you three." His kindly manner has the children running back in tears, hugging him as best they can to comfort him as well, rubbing heads with his and calling. "Thank you. I love you all." Ali quickly lays down beside him, and together they manage to close their eyes once more. Littlefoot hoped he would not dream like that again, otherwise he may never get back to sleep. But a distant roar goes unnoticed as they slumber until the new dawn.

* * *

The dying cry had echoed among the land of the Great Valley, straight into Kodi's ears as he wakes from his slumber. Seeing that Cera is still sleeping he did not want to disturb her, so he rises to his feet and heads towards the noise that he heard. Daylight has arrived, but due to the high walls the Great Circle could not light up the land. Kodi of course could still see, but his sight was still limited to a certain degree.

Upon nearing the scene, he notices a stranger in the valley. A closer inspection, and he could clearly see it was in fact a Sharptooth eating his fresh kill. The tearing of flesh and crunch of bone he knew this carnivore was huge, wearing scars from a battle perhaps a few months prior from now. Kodi did not want to be noticed by the meat eater, but did not want to move in case he gave away his position. The horror of the Ankylosaurus being devoured right there in his sight made him feel as if he was next; as if he walked into a horror show. He seems to recall this Ankylosaurus' name, Kosh; the old Ankylosaurus from the meeting yesterday morning. He felt ill, but his adrenalin kept him stealthily hiding behind the tall grasses. Thankfully his colours make him seem to disappear like the creatures that live in a prairie; his tan and brown patterns; his sandy blemishes. One wrong move here and the large theropod will notice him and attack.

One question, that was all Kodi could think of. _How did he get in?_ Thinking now would be the best time to head back and let someone know there is a Sharptooth in the valley, he started on a backwards stride. Despite going as silently as he could muster, a stray twig underneath a pile of freshly fallen leaves forces him to freeze with fear. The Sharptooth heard this sound and reacted with worry, thinking something else was after his kill. He looks towards the sound understanding that whatever was near had to be hiding in the tall grasses, and he would protect his meal at all cost if it ends up being another carnivore.

Kodi knew he had been found out; trying to move though would be suicide, but even if he stayed that too would be the same. With no option but to run, Kodi had only just chosen the wrong moment to go. Jaws sink deep into the back of his neck behind his frill, and he is thrown across the ground a short distance with strength. Crashing sidelong into a large rock, Kodi had to act fast. Despite the pain he feels when returning to his feet, he had to move before the Sharptooth could finish his charge. Evading the attack, the meat eater could do nothing but slide to a stop but even that would not avoid the protrusion. He crashes after turning and gives out a loud growl, before continuing the battle.

Tightening his neck proved difficult for Kodi; the bleeding wound and the pain had him gritting his jaws together, showing a weakness his opponent can clearly see. "Grr! Damn you, rock-headed, brute!" Kodi wanted to curse him further but already the insult had the enemy growling angrily; vociferating a roar that fired an insult back, and stomping his foot to increase the effect.

Kodi's growl did not faze his attacker, it only made him more susceptible to a damaging attack. A tail swipe catches him off guard, then the carnivore pushes him down with its foot; claws impaling his side and the added weight had him pinned. A torturous force pressing on his ribs he could not move or breathe, then a powerful crunch on his hip and lower back causes a loud prolonged scream of pain. His death would come quick now that he has been impeded from fleeing to safety; his neck exposed, the Tyrannosaurus suddenly grips him there in a jaw hold ready to make the killing bite. When all seems lost Kodi's focus soon diminishes, but he never realises just how lucky he is when another younger Sharptooth rapidly attacks the stranger with a tail swipe. Then a second one arrives and checks the foe in his side, answered with angered roars and snarls before the first makes a powerful head-butt that sends him hurtling along the ground in a rolling crash. He is forced to flee from the scene upon recovering his feet by these two newcomers, knowing this battle will be lost if he continued to fight back. They had ganged up on him unknowingly. Were they watching him the whole time; protecting the Spike-faced loser; after his kill or stealing the one he would feast on for themselves? Whatever it was, he would not find his intended target this time around, so he waited in hiding on the edge of the land until the other two walked away.

Heading to the injured Threehorn, the Sharptooth carefully helped him to stand, Kodi very confused and worried on what he thinks it will do to him next. He looks to the carnivore, then to his wounds. "Why, are you helping me, beast?" His reply is silence, but neither he nor the meat eater recognise each other. Kodi continues on walking, then stumbles from the wound that effuses with blood. The Sharptooth is there to catch him with his head. "Thank you, but I must get back to Cera!" Instantly, the Sharptooth curiously stares wide eyed at the Threehorn.

"Cera! You know Cera!" Kodi stops horrified after hearing a meat eater speak, one who even knows Cera; a look of fear that the other Sharptooth understood too much. It vocalises the Sharptooth's name in its native tongue.

 _'Chomper!'_ Then it proceeds to finishing it's words. _'Don't scare him.'_

Chomper quickly looks to the other, and speaks in Sharptooth. _'Tyrana honey. I didn't mean to.'_ Chomper looks back to Kodi, and speaks clear words again. "I apologise my friend. But I came here to speak with my friends. Lucky for you we came here at the right time. So, can you please take me to Cera."

"Who, are you? How do you know my mate Cera?"

"Mate? Are you, mated with Cera?"

"Yes! Now answer my questions!" Kodi vociferated in annoyance, waiting for a reply.

"Oh! My name is Chomper, and Cera is my friend! Please, take us to Cera. We'll even help you walk back."

"Uh!" Kodi did not want to agree to accept help from an enemy, though these two seem kind enough as it is. Unable to trust them near his children, he agrees for them to support him back to his nest, but that was it. After they would reach there, he would send them away himself. "Okay. But I will send you away myself when we get there! That I promise you!" He starts to walk ahead as they both support him. _I can't believe I'm accepting help from these... these Rock-heads._

 _What's with all the drama? Does he have, young or something? I can understand this distrust if that be it._ Tyrana had thought in her mind.

 _It's been so long since I saw my friends again._ Chomper happily thought as he continued, supporting the leaf eater and walking at his suggestive pace with Tyrana on the opposite side.

* * *

Reaching the nest, Cera was already up nursing the children for the morning. There would be a time when they are ready to begin chewing solid foods, so today she will be searching for the flowers. Suddenly she feels vibrations through the land, that can only be caused by heavy footers. She hopes it will not be a carnivore, but then again they are protected by the high walls so it could not be possible. Again her thoughts return to a carnivore as the vibrations increase, and a thud behind her causing a slight glimpse in that direction. That is where she sees a most worrisome sight. Kodi has returned badly wounded, between two large meat eaters she does not recognise. Cera gasps in fright.

"Kodi! What happened?"

Instantly Chomper stares in amazement at how much Cera has changed, but Kodi quickly turns on them. "I always keep my promises!" He growls and tightens his neck at them; brandishing his sharp horns that could easily penetrate had he not been bitten on his neck earlier that day. Tyrana speaks to Chomper in Sharptooth upon the present situation.

 _'Come on Chomper, let's go. The scent of younglings might, set me off.'_

 _'Huh! But. We came here to ask for help.'_

 _'I know what you're thinking, but we can't stay here. We don't belong!'_

 _'But.'_ Chomper then goes silent, knowing his mate-to-be is right in saying that. But Cera glanced at the two Sharpteeth again, wondering why they brought Kodi back this way. Knowing all Sharpteeth, Kodi would have been eaten at the scene. So what exactly had happened? Cera would not find out just laying there curiously watching, but revealing the children was a bad idea especially with carnivores this close. Then suddenly, the male Sharptooth's name finally hits her. His features though mature now, are still very familiar to whom she had once known. The other reason being, they never even charged to attack them in the first place.

"Kodi wait!"

"Huh! Cera! Are you sure?"

"You need rest! I'll sort this out! Please, keep an eye on them." Cera stands and walks to Kodi, revealing the children could not be avoided as her mate is unable to walk unsupported, hence the bleeding hip and lower back from a Sharptooth bite that impeded this ability. Helping Kodi to lay down, she heads back to the two meat eaters. The male Sharptooth's features; his purple hide; light purple under and dark purple spinal spikes, they explained everything.

"Chomper? Is that, you?"

"It was when I last checked Cera." Chomper smiled then started feeling uneasy when Cera began to scrutinise at his build, circling him slowly glancing at all his prominence. "It's so wonderful to see you again, but you're making me feel uneasy?" Cera goes back to the front of Chomper so he could see her again.

"So, what happened to Kodi?"

"A Sharptooth battle that he very nearly lost with his life. If we didn't arrive when we did, it would've been much worse."

"You, helped save him!"

"Yes. Then he mentioned you. We came to ask for help."

"What kind of help?"

"It's very personal. You see, Tyrana and I..." Chomper pauses feeling uncomfortable with what he is about to say. If word gets out that they are here to stay for a while, there will be many problems following them. They may even get sent away. Chomper knows how bad that can be, all too well. "Please. Just say you can help us. I'll tell you once she settles in."

"Is it a place for you both to hide or something?"

"Do you, know of a place?"

"Perhaps you should try the Hidden Canyon. It will keep you out of the way." Cera pauses in memory of another way there. "And there is an entrance from the Mysterious Beyond as well."

"Oh I remember that place now. All the caves we explored so many years ago. Cheers Cera." Chomper gives a smile before he explains to Tyrana what Cera had said. With a series of vocalised throaty noises, Tyrana understood where it was they had to go. Hopefully the residents would never notice, but word could soon spread intently if anyone finds out about their unwanted attendance. After they head off, Cera quickly runs to Kodi and begins to lick his wounds clean.

* * *

It did not take Tyrana long to settle in at the Hidden Canyon, a mere hour later she was back to how Chomper liked her, which is why she is now flirting with him. Seeing as the canyon is where they are staying for a short while, Chomper had already checked round the whole location to make sure nothing could get inside from the Mysterious Beyond at any other entrances besides the one they will be using. Hunting would be fine as long as one of them stays behind in case unwanted visitors start coming in from that side as well. The way they both came in that morning, seemed to be a new opening, which is why a kill had been made and an attack on Kodi had happened. Though he was sure all his friends would recognise him, Chomper had his doubts because not even Cera recognised him instantly.

Looking round the immediate vicinity, Chomper seems to remember something quite a way back in his past. When he was younger, the cave systems that are so much like a never-ending maze had been where he stayed with Ruby until they both matured. The caves led to here, from within the mountains themselves. She had been given the responsibility to look after Chomper then from his parents, but after they went their separate ways, he has not seen Ruby since.

Tyrana continued to tease her love interest; walking round his body stroking him with her tail. Chomper has had this happen to him before, but not to the extent she is now, with the added purrs so to speak. Chomper understood this as an act of sheer and desperate wont. His attempts at mounting Tyrana had all but failed ever since they both had a sexual interest in each other; never a long enough moment whenever she had been in heat due to always having to watch their surroundings for potential threats. When at last the thought of a tryst could finally be fulfilled, it had always been interrupted; a loan hunter here; a small pack there; a bull somewhere else. It is amazing Chomper never seems to suffer a scar or even a wound, whenever he has had to battle. But this so called luck will not last forever, which is why he had to find the Great Valley. He knew that where he had hatched all those years ago, would be safe for them both.

Tyrana's advances soon start arousing Chomper; her gentle nibbles on his shoulders and hips, getting him stimulated as he begins trying to bite the scruff of her neck. A few more attempts, and then success as he pulls her back towards him with his hands over her shoulders; his jaws gripping the nape of her neck as she bends forward. Just when Chomper could make a three point stand and mount her, a distant roar disturbs them yet again. Chomper pauses still with Tyrana's nape gently in his jaws, recognising that the roar was the same from an hour ago.

 _'Ignore his challenge. He hasn't found this place yet.'_ Tyrana vocalised in Sharptooth tongue. Chomper agrees with her before mounting in a three-point stand, ready to fulfil the sexual lust between them since their very first interests. But the other suddenly gives out another roar, this time for his competition to hear clearly. It echoes through the Great Valley and the Hidden Canyon where they are staying; Chomper's eyes moving in the direction the challenger is now, the residents suddenly in a panic as Littlefoot and Bron head to the scene with Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike.

The Tyrannosaurus sniffs the air, smelling for the female in heat and knowing his competition is nearby. ' _Challenge me!'_ His loud deep vocals tempt Chomper all too much. ' _She will be mine to mate with!'_

Chomper lets his grip go, and returns to both feet much to Tyrana's dismay. ' _Chomper! Why?!'_ She pleaded, missing the weight of Chomper on her hips.

 _'I must Tyrana! He will take you otherwise!'_ Chomper's vocals sounded sincere. ' _I shan't lose to him!'_

 _'But!'_ Tyrana stands tall as Chomper looks out into the valley. His loving lick along her neck and cheek, calms her down into understanding his wishes more clearly.

 _'Please. Stay here and stay safe. I'll return to you soon.'_ Chomper then heads out of the Hidden Canyon, straight towards his competitor who starts sniffing again; figuring out the location where his mate-to-be now is. He will be taking her by force, even if it means killing the competition. Chomper does not want to lose, he cannot afford to as he has known Tyrana for a long time, and has never left her side. Losing the battle would be futile as no other Sharptooth he knows and has seen, will care for Tyrana like he has all these years.

* * *

Charging for the larger bull of his kind, he makes eye contact with the enemy who huffs through his nose and stomps a foot before quickly running in order to clash. Chomper instantly does the same, racking up his skill that always gets him the first hit. He bends low and upward checks the other cleanly in the torso knocking him of balance, before butting with strength the side of his head into the right of his enemy's shoulder. He has practised this attack many times, which usually always knocks an attacker to the ground. But this time, the other recovered its balance in the midst of Chomper's manoeuvre, quicker than all others Chomper had fought in the past.

 _'So weak! I will easily knock you down!'_ The larger Tyrannosaurus taunted in Sharptooth tongue, before head-butting upwards into Chomper's jaw and then pushing him by the neck with his head strongly. This forces him closer to the mountain out of balance. Unable to recover instantly, the other charges and rams into Chomper's side, pushing him at speed intent on colliding him against the mountainside.

The force is powerful, with the side of Chomper's head crashing against the mountain causing scree to fall around him. Chomper recovers with an angry roar, before charging at his target when his friends arrive at the battle-scene. Their glares were tense as Chomper could see; his thoughts rushing through his head he believed they were there to watch his battle, which gave him the boost needed for an attack. Grabbing his competition by the neck, he powerfully throws him down to the ground intent on harm. Ripples form in the pond nearby upon the impact from the carnivore. Cera begins heading to Chomper in order to aid him, but Bron quickly stops her knowing all too well this battle is a rut between two bull Sharptooth.

"Cera you can't. It is a rut. You'll just get in the way and become either badly wounded or a food target. It isn't wise!"

"But! Chomper."

"Chomper? Cera! Chomper's not here anymore. He's moved on to where he belongs." Littlefoot acclaims.

"Littlefoot is right. Chomper moved years ago." Ducky continued.

"Me no know. Chomper could be the one fighting the other, or not. But why are they rutting? There no female nearby, is there?" Petrie had seemed confused.

"Em..." Cera suddenly goes silent, causing all those with her to gaze at her in question.

"Cera! Do you know something we don't?" Littlefoot's words were reminiscent of Cera's dad, making her seem to go into submission as though her father had been there. The Sharptooth that had been thrown, returns to his feet and charges once more, roaring with anger and gnashing his still bloody jaws from the earlier kill.

 _'Again!'_ Chomper replied in his native tongue. _'Don't bother! She is mine!'_ He then roars loudly, causing his friends to either close their eyes in pain or cover their ears if they could. With a forceful stomp on the ground, he huffs angrily and charges again.

"Cera! Tell us! We need to know!"

"I'm telling you! Chomper is over there fighting this other one!" She tries to direct her gaze to Chomper's present person, but they never believe her. "We need to help him!"

"And dad clearly stated that we cannot intervene!" Littlefoot sits down. "When this battle is over we are sending them both away."

"My question was never answered?" Petrie complained. "Rutting only happen when female nearby. So where be this female?" Cera had no other choice but to inform them of the matter at hand.

"I, er..."

"Cera! We must know!" Bron severely ordered as he headed to her.

"I." She gives in with a breath. "They visited me alright, with Kodi supported between them! He was hurt bad from a Sharptooth attack! Chomper wanted some help, and looked for me intently. The female was with him then, so I told them about the Hidden Canyon."

"Jesus Cera! Now we have three of them to worry about!"

"But. Littlefoot. If Cera is right about Chomper being here right now, then we must welcome him. He is our friend after all."

"Ducky! Not you as well! Sharpteeth aren't allowed here! We all know this!"

"I know but, would a friend not be an exception?"

"Ducky right Littlefoot. Chomper is our friend, and we always help our friends."

"I can't believe you guys! Chomper can't be here! It's too far for him now!"

"Take a closer look, Littlefoot! Chomper is here!" Littlefoot does under protest, watching the fight and trying to remember certain features he remembers Chomper having as a child. It is soon that he notices the purple colours and spinal ridge, that separates Chomper from most other Sharpteeth he has seen in all his life so far. "So I'm guessing you finally know." Cera concluded sarcastically. All the others there look also, and suddenly realise unable to help when Chomper is grabbed in a jaw hold by the throat before he is clawed on his leg deeply. With an agonizing roar he tail swipes his opponent constantly in the head, hoping he would let go but already his wound causes problems. When the swiping does not work, his final attempt before the other crushes his neck seems impossible to pull off. His foot claws never reach his target during the attack, not unless he could bring his enemy nearer. Moving around his enemy does the same, until finally a maddening roar resonates through the land and a collision occurs on the ground.

"Chomper!" Cera rushes to him, but Littlefoot charges in front to stop her.

"Cera! You can't! We must keep our distance!"

Lying on the ground rapidly bleeding from his neck wound, the three clawed scar across his side, the Sharptooth knew he had to get away. But he may be paralysed, maybe dying. The battle he started had been lost, possibly with his life if he does not move and flee. Remembering how he ended up down there on the ground, this younger one deserves to have his mate; able to protect her till the death if need be. He understood this now, but had let his guard down the moment he gripped Chomper round the throat, a dire mistake that would cost him dearly in the wild.

 _What will the Herbivores do to me now?_ The carnivore thought as he lay there; he had noticed the group the moment they appeared, this land's guard herd however strange it actually is. Will he even manage to stand after the crunch he received on the back of his neck? Chomper had been skilled throughout most of his challenge, unlike this fool who intently issued a fight he has now lost. His desperation is too great for him to even think straight half the time, and then he finally sees the one he had been looking for all this while. Tracking his scent to the peace of this place and the memory still fresh in his mind, he forces himself to stand stumbling slightly, before angrily roaring in Spike's direction. Now that he could still stand, his plan can now take place.

Spike is quick to back up, horrified by the reminiscing glare he received the last time paths had been crossed. Now that he was here Spike froze in fear upon remembering, his life now on the line yet again when the meat eater charges for him.

"Spike! Run!" Ducky shouted. Spike then remembers Ducky's words when they were younger, at the time two Sharpteeth entered the valley from the opening they caused in pursuit of both Strut and Ozzy the previous day. _Do not stand there Spike! Run!_ It is then that he recalls Ducky jumping towards them when he froze and shook with fear. _You leave my brother alone!_ He watches Ducky kicking the snout of Chomper's father in an attempt to stall him time, then the reality returns. "Leave him alone!" Yet again she saves Spike, barging into the attacker causing him to crash on the ground forcefully into a small roll. The ground seemed to shake upon the impact, but he did not stay down for long. Recovering his feet he soon stomps and huffs angrily, roaring a possible insult only Chomper would understand.

"Nice attack!" Petrie compliments before nose diving at the brute. He dodges in mid air when the carnivore tries to bite, and whacks his beak against the meat eater's neck pressure point powerfully. The dazzle is enough for both Littlefoot and Bron to strike with their tails on the Tyrannosaurus' sides, Bron's strong whip causing sheer agony from the wound and another angry roar. He charges for Bron hoping an attack could be plausible, but then a sudden prolonged scream is heard by all as he stops dead in his tracks. Looking down in agony at the large horns that now penetrated his lower left body, crimson trickling down Cera's horns. He backs up with a bad limp on his left side, as blood oozes from the new fresh wound through his left leg and the lower left abdomen.

Breathing tiredly and painfully, the Sharptooth still would not let things halt his original goal. Chomper soon intervenes by standing in front of his friends, carefully holding his weight through his wounded leg. There, another conversation occurs between them.

 _'What? You're protecting these, these low lives! Our reputation is at stake, because of you!'_

 _'I don't care! I'm not like you! These so called low lives you acclaim are my friends! Now leave and never return!'_

 _'I will not!'_

Chomper roars and stomps forwards, making the Sharptooth cower slightly. ' _Look at you! You are weak!'_

 _'I am not, weak!'_ He roars back. ' _These are minor wounds!'_

 _'I can quite easily kill you with one bite. My friends never used must effort, and even they could beat you.'_

 _'It was an unfair fight! My target is the Spiketail! And I will stay until I kill him!'_

 _'I will not let you! Try and make it to him, I dare you! See if you can force your way through me and my friends!'_ The Sharptooth pauses unwilling to give in, but even he knew this Chomper was right. How he is now, tired and wounded, he would never make it passed the winner of his duel. The point was just too blatant so he had to back down. The herbivores start growling at him, Chomper soon follows as Spike hides under his paws. A group this size is the worst a lone hunter can face, not even hunting troops would battle them.

With a final roar, he weakly flees the scene as they tail him growling threateningly. Reaching his earlier kill, he drags it hungrily out of the valley as fast as he can muster despite the pain being excruciating for him. The Great Valley dinosaur troop know he is entitled to the remains of the Ankylosaurus they sadly remember as Kosh, so they leave him to take the old dinosaur away. Once the Tyrannosaurus is clear of the entrance, they all agree to close up the opening in understanding that yesterday's Skywater caused the collapse of the mountainside, why the remains of a landslide could be seen. Working together they soon had the gap sealed once more, and part ways to return to their mates.

Chomper's life long dream to have children with Tyrana could finally come true. Knowing that he will be safe, and with the permission of both Littlefoot and Bron, he limps back to Tyrana. After a loving embrace between them; the sexual lust returning, Chomper freely mounts her once more in the gentle way that he knows she adores.


	7. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

Life in the valley is now as luscious as it usually can be, despite the search for green food being more difficult for the residents since the dry spell began once more. Though they had a day of Sky Water, it was nowhere near enough for the plants to grow in abundance like they usually do at this season before the Cold Times. Locations are scrutinized high and low, with whatever being found instantly getting devoured by the first dinosaur that noticed. The heat of the late morning Bright Circle warms their bodies from the mild night, something they all know will increase dramatically due to this heatwave. Most prefer the night when the hot day comes around, but even then they never stay cold enough for long.

Kodi wanted to stand and give Cera a proper 'see you later' which would have made him feel much more at ease with her parting for the time being, but the wounds he sustained in battle impeded this movement at the instance Cera headed off. Not even her loving licks and head rubbing gave him enough comfort, for he misses her touch and presence already. If only he did not head out curiously that early morning when a dinosaur cry had been heard, he would not be in this mess. But the thought of more residents or even children getting killed and eaten coincided with his original ideals, so he had to do something.

"It should be me searching for their food, not Cera." He pauses, kicking himself for his earlier failure. "Damn that stupid Rock-head." The children soon start crying, after realising the presence of their mother has vanished. "Oh. Oriana, Tristan. Please, no tears. Daddy's here. You're not alone." His voice sounded very comforting and calming to their ears, before they instantly run to dad giving him a much needed comfort on his heart. "Why am I worrying? I have two, perfectly healthy children to keep me happy all the time she will be gone." He quickly calms down and closes his eyes as the children hugging up to their father do, listening out for Cera's return.

* * *

Cera has arrived at the last place she knows will contain the purple flowers, remembering the exact location her father had shown her when she was young. Looking around the dry grove, her hopes began to die. Not a single flower was in sight nor even any young shoots or budding greens, but she desperately continues searching for any hopeful signs.

"Where are they?" Cera questioned to herself. _If I remember rightly, they were supposed to be in that location. Unless I actually did forget for once. Perhaps a small pond?_ After her thought, she seems to remember where a pond or even a small lake could be in this grove. At least the grove is not too far out the way to possibly get her lost, and that no hostile dinosaurs are present there. But if the plants are struggling to grow, then that means something dire is happening in their valley. A full day of Sky Water most certainly had her father worried yesterday, with Kodi then mentioning the forecast to her himself about how dry the land and plants will become. Cera would not know what to do if this heatwave continued. Luckily there had been no major heatwave during the Hot Times, but still Littlefoot's grandma had died then. If his grandpa dies, he most certainly would not be able to live with it and Cera knew this all too well.

Arriving at the lake Cera's hopes soon gleam again. Blooming in a large abundant group are the flowering plants she has been looking for, with a high variety that will keep both her two children happy. Pulling up enough of the bunches as she can, she disappears amidst the sheltered landscape back towards her nest.

* * *

Ducky already, has passed a minor watering hole that seems to have dried up almost completely. With no sign of the green foods she is searching for here, she doubts her mother's choice of location as she continues on forward. Understanding her mother is usually correct in most things, she stays around the floodplains of the valley seeing that the ground still looks quite soft and marshy, exactly what is expected in this natural environment. Ponds and small lakes certainly seem numerous in the deeper parts of the area, unlike where she is standing now at the edge of the depression.

Setting foot on this environment Ducky's speculations had been right. Beneath her feet the ground squelched and moved between her toes, much more welcoming than the dry ground elsewhere in her home. But despite this she is dangerously close to the edge of the valley and although no hostiles are present right now, if they learn of her existence then they would not hesitate to get at her or even try. Ducky did not like being this close, but if the plants are here then she would be pleased. Glancing farther out in the open, she seems to notice a familiar sign. As small as it may be she is certain they are the plants, and without a second thought heads over there to collect what is needed.

* * *

Ruben had agreed to stay behind and watch their children, staying by the watering hole before it dries up completely. He of course does not know of many places, due to the fact that he has not been there since his visit many years ago. _She said she would be gone a while, but I'm afraid she's been gone longer than I first anticipated._ Ruben thought as he glanced over the small rise where Ducky had first traversed earlier on.

"Papa, papa!" Cried one of the four kids running, pointing at another just getting ready to dive from a fallen tree into the deeper section of the watering hole.

"What is it Paris?" The one called Paris starts jumping, pointing still at his sibling. Ruben looks to where Paris is pointing, getting quite a shock at what is just about to happen. "Lena no!" Ruben quickly jolts to catch her as she dives, but upon being caught she just starts laughing. He sighs with relief while laying on his back. "Lena! What have I told you?! You are not ready to go diving yet!" Lena looks a little upset now, after being told off by her dad. "Besides. You are still too young to go swimming in the deeper waters." By now the other three quickly jump onto their father, using his belly as a vaulting platform to see how far they can vault. "Oh. So now I'm a trampoline." He then begins to entertain and play games with them after releasing Lena, passing the time until Ducky returns.

* * *

His flight to reach this area of berries had been quite long for Petrie, losing his way to start with and then having to back track just so he could head in the right direction. Upon his arrival though hardly any berries were present. Even after the Sky Water had fallen most fruits were still verdurous and immature, certainly not what Petrie had been expecting.

"Huh!" Petrie exclaimed as he looked around. _Why, have they not matured? All that Sky Water we had has done absolutely nothing to help in their growth. They should be ready by now._ Petrie thought in his despair while hovering above the trees, then he remembers a secret location his mother used to go to. "Ah!" _Perhaps that canyon not far from here has fully mature berries._ This new thought leads Petrie to the hidden location his mother had shown him, just after the time he first met Juni.

Appearing at the canyon Petrie could see how green the leaves of the plants actually are, but still there was no sign of the berry bushes that host the berries he is looking for. His only hope was to near the regional boundary that is the Mysterious Beyond, and search for them there. Knowing most hostiles particularly Flying Sharpteeth live there to avoid competition he wished they would not spot, feel his presence or even be there right now. He knows of one location in this canyon where most green food still receives moist water from the mist of a waterfall, but it can be very dangerous in that particular point between the canyon walls. Despite knowing of all these dangers, Petrie still dives down to collect the berries there.

* * *

Juni now is worried that Petrie has not returned from his search, understanding all the more clearly that the land is drying up rapidly. Trusting her mate knows where to find these berries, she has hope he will return with a large batch for all five of their kids as the time of branching draws closer.

"Oh. I hope he finds them."

"Mam!" One of the children began as he waddled to his mother.

"What is it Emmet?"

"Hot!"

"I know dear child, I am too. Please, stay in the shade where it is cooler."

"Kay!" Emmet quickly waddles back to his siblings, trying to stay as cool as he can. Already Juni could tell that the heat is rising again, she could feel it more on her back. Even the youngsters were feeling it in the shade, and this made Juni worry for them. With the main river that still flows without pause, Juni knew a water problem will be no issue for them. Understanding the children need water, she calls them onto her back and carries them to the river.

* * *

Zaria lays with her back towards the Bright Circle, her son beside her in the shade she gives trying to keep him cool. Spike had left a while ago, in search of the green food his parents taught him about during their travels. Of course she did not want him to go searching, but understands that he knows what he is looking for. Her main concern was their son, and she would do anything to protect and keep him happy.

"Cilan. Time to wake up little one." With a groan, Cilan wakes up and looks to his mum.

"Ma. Me, sleepy."

"I know dear child, but I must keep you hydrated. Today will be hot, and that means you must keep drinking water."

"Ya ma."

"Well then, shall we go?" Zaria rises up then Cilan stands with a yawn. "It's a short walk to the river, but you'll be fine."

"Kay." Walking out into the light of the Great Circle, Zaria and Cilan soon get hit by the heat so far as they continue towards the river.

* * *

Spike thought he saw the fuzzy green food around this place the other day, unsure why they are not here now. Despite the facts he would not give up the search until he found them, even if it meant looking until nightfall. _Why do I not see them? Have they been eaten around here already?_ Spike had thought upon glancing round again. It is then that he remembers another place he found at the time his parents were staying in the Great Valley, a more isolated area that was also near the Mysterious Beyond. His fear of Sharpteeth used to be very mild, but after his near death experience a year ago it has once again sky-rocketed. The ferns he is searching for are most prominent in swampy locations, this he knows after his adventure in the same swamp he is heading to now; the memories of his past looming over him once more.

Arriving here was easy, but now Spike must find the correct path and remember it, or take any path in hope the ferns would be found somewhere along there. Surprisingly, the presence of a hostile for some reason has faded away. Surely he would have stayed there until his last days. The Sail-backed Sharptooth Spike could recall as clear as day, but he was not there anymore. _I know he was here when I was young, that time I ran away. My sister went in search for me, with all my friends. Coming here we got lost and separated. I nearly lost her then._ Spike's memories have become very strong nowadays, why else would he reminisce a past experience so many years ago. Turning left beside a tree twisting and shrivelling, he had recalled the exact location the many ferns grew.

* * *

"Bruno please. I'm trying to wash you." Littlefoot has been trying to clean his son for a good five minutes, but whenever his tongue came out of his mouth, Bruno ran and hid underneath his father. This time however, Littlefoot looked underneath his body at Bruno and smiled. "Come on Bruno, both your sisters have had their wash." Bruno shakes his head and backs up further into his dad's hind leg; a worried stare making him look quite cute. "I guess mummy will have to then. And she'll take a _long_ time." Littlefoot stresses the word long, but Bruno still disagrees. "Either way, you will still be getting that wash." Understanding that he will not get out of this wash, Bruno finally complies as mum does take much longer than dad. "Oh, so now we be brave. You'll feel much better after, I promise you."

Knowing Ali will be gone a while, Littlefoot simply minds the children for her. But despite the length she has been gone already, Littlefoot never really worries. He knows she will be fine and will only go searching for her if she does not return by the time she had stated. Rolling Bruno over, Littlefoot begins to wash him.

* * *

Ali does not want to keep Littlefoot and their three children waiting any more than she has to, but if she cannot find a tree with the golden Tree Stars she may have to make them wait longer. _I swear they were on these trees a few days ago. I saw them, but now they are bare. Perhaps I should've got them last night when the Sky Water ended._ She pauses. _No I couldn't, the trees wouldn't have absorbed the moisture until the Great Circle started to rise._ Her thoughts caused an unprecedented worry she had not felt since her mother disappeared when she was just reaching the Time of Great Growing. She had been searching for these golden leaves with her daughter that day, but in the process her presence simply vanished from Ali's side. Even now she still has not found out what the cause of her disappearance actually was, only the fact that before she could even begin to think what had happened a carnivore started chasing her. The memory is still fresh in her mind, one she can never forget.

Quickly taking her mind away from the past, she remembers another place that may not have been touched yet and thoroughly heads there with the new hope of finding many untouched trees. Upon her appearance there a short while later, prayers were answered with what she had been expecting all this time.

* * *

Out in the barren wasteland of the Mysterious Beyond, a lone Threehorn is searching for green food with a wound recently inflicted by something much larger. Unknowingly being watched by a large predator, it shows a clear weakness of breathlessness and chest pains, due to the injury sustained to its upper torso. The dinosaur seems fairly old with quite a few battle scars from past battles and ruts by the looks of things, including the loss of both his head horns. Not much of a hazard now and also looking like he will die within the next week, Chomper had chosen his prey for both himself and his soon to be pregnant mate Tyrana. Now he just needs to catch and mercy kill him without drawing too much attention.

With a loud vocalised huff through his nose and a stomp of his foot upon appearing, the Threehorn knew he was a target for a Sharptooth and began backing away from the carnivore. Unable to fight back, the meat eater bears down upon him. The attack is swift as Chomper's jaws grab the dinosaur round his neck; pinning him to the arid earth and ending his life with a crushing of the neck, its cry echoing through the land. The lifeless body of his kill bleeding from the bite and fresh blood dripping from his jaws, Chomper's first hunt here had been a success.

Recalling the pleasure he felt with Tyrana made him all the more glad that he can finally be a father, the dream he has wanted since his relationship with her had first started. He closes his eyes upon the memory, but then remembers his battle with the bull T. Rex and how he could have easily lost everything. The only thing that brings him back to reality are the cries of Fliers amidst the distance, making him look up to their position in the sky.

"Huh!" He suddenly seems to recognise one of the three Fliers, and soon realises it is a dangerous fight between them. The intentional dives to cause harm on the one trying to flee from its assailants are just maddening in his eyes. Another dives and attacks with its talons; dazzling its target and causing its flight pattern to become unbalanced, like one of its wings have just been severed, sprained or even broken. Somehow it manages to fight back and push itself from the attacker to vault off ahead of them both. Then Chomper realises the fresh blood he spilled could soon draw others towards the kill where a fight for the spoils would commence. Picking up the carrion in his jaws, Chomper quickly heads back to Tyrana unaware that the Fliers are heading for the Valley.

* * *

Entering the Great Valley full of fear the injured Flier soon understands that it has been to this place some time in the past, but before it could recall any minute details both attackers dive for it once more madly vocalising their monstrous cries. Knowing this could be the killing blow on its already ruined body, it does the only thing it could. Evade. This manoeuvre however, suddenly causes it to lose stability and plummet to the ground below screaming with a masculine cry only a few residents of this land would recognise. Grunting upon landing, he is unable to recover his footing as his two attackers start circling overhead.

The scream carries itself off to the nearest location it can, into Ruben's ears before fading away into nothing. This instantly forces Ruben to a standing position, where he asks another of his kind to keep an eye on them until he returns. Of course they oblige being a relative of his, assuring him they will be fine. With no further ado, Ruben heads off to where the scream originated in hope nothing bad has happened or that he could help in any way necessary.

Back at the scene, both Fliers land intent on causing more suffering to their victim; with laughs reminiscent to those who know them from the past. The injured Flier tries crawling away but the larger of the two quickly steps onto his wing to hinder his escape.

"No! Please! You are going to.., too far!"

"Our leader despises you. He wishes you dead. Who am I to say otherwise?"

The other seems to laugh in a maniacal way. "Yes, besides. If we do not do this, he will be displeased with us."

"No, please! Have mercy!" The injured Flier continued to plead.

"Pipe down you worthless piece of..!" He uses his beak to whack his victim round the head, forcing out another painful grunt.

"You better do as he says, heh heh, or else!" Pterano quickly becomes mortified by the threat.

"Oh don't worry." He laughs under his breath. "This will be over, very soon." He then proceeds to beating his victim with the other consistently, that is until Ruben arrives charging to send them away.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU RUTHLESS FIENDS!"

"Uh!"

"Aah! Let's get out of here!" He flaps his wings and lifts off.

"Doh, damn it! Tch!" He flaps his wings and lifts off to catch up with the other. "You got lucky this time Pterano!" His shout faded away as he continued to fly off.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" All Pterano could do was look up at the Parasaurolophus with a struggle, his wounds bleeding and his body broken both mentally and physically. "Please hold on! I must take you to Ducky!" Without a second thought, Ruben carefully picks up the Flier and takes him back to the nest now that Ducky should have returned. By the moment Ducky saw him when Ruben appeared, she drops all she was carrying and backs away with a horrified gasp.

"Oh no, no, no! I must tell Petrie!" Ducky rapidly heads off to find Petrie's nest and inform him about the sudden appearance of his uncle Pterano.

"Who is he? Ducky!" Ruben calls after her, but she does not look back or even answer him as she disappears over the hill. Pterano though weak and battered, summons enough energy to answer the leaf eater's very first question when he found him. "Rincus! Sierra!" His words are very faint, but Ruben could clearly hear him. "They, attacked me, by the order, of..." Before Pterano could finish his answer, he suddenly loses all manner of consciousness as his body goes limp in Ruben's arms.


	8. A Life on the Line

**A Life on the Line**

"Petrie!" Ducky frantically called in hope Petrie had heard upon nearing his nest. Despite the heat she had made a good pace, but for some reason there is no sign of either her best friend or even Juni for that matter. "Oh! Where are they?" Moments later Juni arrives back and instantly notices the Duckbill waiting down below. Landing back in the nest, she quickly lets the children slide off, before peering over the edge to her.

"Ducky! Why are you waiting here?"

"I need to speak to Petrie! It is dire Juni! Something terrible has happened!"

"I'm afraid he has not yet returned!" She bears in mind the Duckbill's worry, and quickly looks out to where Petrie had last flown. There she sees a faint figure flying back this way, instantly knowing it is Petrie. "Hang on! He's returning here now!" A minute later Petrie carefully lands with the berries in his talons, placing them down before hearing Ducky out to find out why she is here.

"What the matter Ducky? You look pale!" Petrie finally begins after he peers over the edge of the nest.

"It is your uncle Petrie!"

"Pterano! Here! Why?"

"There is no time! You must come, quickly!"

Juni looks at Petrie watching Ducky rush off ahead. "I suggest you go hun. She is very worried. Something bad may have happened to him."

"Mhm!" Petrie is unsure, but eventually agrees and catches up to Ducky though deep down something long gone had inadvertently been stirred loose. _What exactly am I meant to do now? Me miss mum so much me can't even face him right now. She had gone with him for an important matter, but never returned. Uncle Pterano doesn't even come back, then me hear news of mum's death and no sign of him. Me hate him for what happened!_ In his mind, Petrie pauses. _Why does he now come back, after all these damn years!_ His thoughts cause a forgotten hatred to return, making him ready himself for a confrontation with his uncle no matter how violent it may become.

* * *

"Petrie, hurry! He is with Ruben!" Ducky looks back to the Flier, knowing he is still debating whether or not seeing his uncle is a good thing. "You cannot be doing this Petrie. He is hurt badly, and I do not know why."

"All the more reason for me not to see him! He has done absolutely nothing since mum died! He never even visited Ducky! Not even when me grieving!" His reply seemed forced with a hint of anger.

"But Petrie! This is your uncle! He is family!"

"Me know but, me just! Me can't! He has never been there for me!" Ducky is now slightly annoyed with Petrie's refusal as they continue to head to her nest. She gives him a little attitude and frowns at him when she stops.

"Petrie please! I did not come all the way to find you just for you to turn around and go back!" Petrie quickly silences himself after Ducky had raised her voice to him. "He is the only extended family you have left Petrie! Do not be heartless or you will never forgive him!"

"You NO understand how me FEEL!" Petrie had raised his voice louder than anticipated, stressing more on two words in his sentence which in turn made him feel even more upset.

"I could if you would let me! What if I say he had been calling your name? How would you feel then?"

"He, was?" Ducky nods before walking through the tall grasses that line the whole watering hole, though she knew deep down that Pterano had not spoken his nephew's name. Petrie soon follows her, and there he sees how bad his uncle actually is in Ruben's arms, lying motionless and limp. "Uncle! No!" Petrie rushes to Ruben, tears in his eyes. "What happened?! Who the hell did this to him?!"

Ruben's words have a hint of worry underneath them. "He mentioned Rincus and Sierra, then started explaining what happened. Before I could learn who ordered this; he lost consciousness." Ruben pauses, unwillingly wanting to mention what his status was. "Right now I.., I'm afraid he is comatose."

"Grr! Those fiends! They will PAY for this!" Petrie's angry voice had been raised to almost a bellow.

"Petrie you can't!" Ruben continued. "I found him battered and broken, badly wounded after Rincus and Sierra seemed to be beating him to death!" He pauses. "I was not sure. I heard his scream, but when I appeared they both were upon him."

"I will kill them both!" His anger is strong. "Where the damn are they?!"

"They flew off when I charged. I do not know where it was they went."

"Hrr!" He makes a loud Pteranodon cry towards the sky, one Ducky recognises in their past when Swooper suddenly died.

"Petrie! Please stop!" Ducky quickly tries to calm Petrie down with her hand on his shoulder. "This will not help your uncle in any way! You must care for him! You are the only one who might know how!"

"Then please, help me take him to me old nest!" Petrie had thought very hard on this, knowing Ducky would oblige as she used to visit his family a lot. All of his friends were here for him when he had to move nest that day the Sliding Mud destroyed the last. He nearly lost his mother then.

"I will help you, but Littlefoot is the only one who can easily reach." Ducky starts to head off. "I will get him for you. But please, stay here with Pterano until I return!"

"Me will!" Ducky quickly heads off to where Littlefoot's nest is, hoping he is able to help. Petrie assures Ruben that he will stay by his uncle's side, as he knows Ruben's children need someone of immediate family to care for them. Ruben nods before disappearing round the bend as Petrie tries his best to care for Pterano, hoping he will wake some time soon.

Returning to a nest adorned with skeletal remains in a mountainous region of the Mysterious Beyond, both Rincus and Sierra have news to give their leader. As long as they stay in the air, all carnivorous Land Walkers will never be able to reach them. But when it comes to other meat eating Fliers, if these two were not a part of the flock the most feared Flier in existence leads, then they would most certainly become a likely meal for them. Many of them are ruthless fiends.

* * *

Reaching the location of this nest, one burly built Flier meets them both in the air in quite a foreboding manner, staring down at them as if they were strangers. Both of them hover, before Sierra starts the conversation.

"Ah Brutus my friend. Nice to see you again."

"Leader Gnash has been waiting for you both!" His voice was very deep, and slightly frightening. "He is not pleased!"

"We are sorry to have kept our leader waiting." Rincus shakily replied.

"Hmm!"

"I, want, ANSWERS!" Bellowed Gnash madly as he simply whacked a fellow Flier backwards with force, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Gees Leader Gnash." The male Flier retaliated as he stood himself up holding his head. "That's the third time already!"

"What was that Crewe!?" Gnash darkly frowns at Crewe as he turns himself towards him.

"Nothing, your honour." He trips himself up to save being knocked down again. "It is absolutely great down here." Crewe then proceeds to laughing madly on the dry earth.

"How many more screws, is he gonna lose?" Another Flier questions to the one beside her.

"I lost mine years ago Mural, ha, ha. Don't go asking me. Ha, ha, ha!" Answers the Flier beside Mural as he falls to the ground.

"Clearly Clouse, and dearly."

"Rhyming again Mural." Another Flier replied quite annoyingly as Rincus and Sierra head to Gnash. "I love it when y..." His sentence ends with a painful grunt when Mural whacks him one upon opening her wings.

"Shut up Chuck!" Mural flies away to a higher perch.

"She, she likes me." Chuck had assumed.

"Don't bet on it Chuck!" Clouse concludes as he stands up again before Gnash's angry voice overtakes the scene.

"ANSWERS! GIVE ME ANSWERS!" He rapidly rushes over to them, intent on whacking them if they do not answer him.

"It took longer to get it done Leader Gnash, than we previously anticipated." Sierra answered.

"That is why we are late back Leader Gnash. We apologise." Rincus still seems a little frightened, what with Gnash's wings open and all. They both have had their fair share of painful whacks since being a part of his flock. They have even witnessed his second-in-command Brutus badly injure his fellow Fliers due to disgust and anger under orders. Never would Gnash bloody his own hands and talons, which is why he gets his henchman to do it for him. Those who fail him well, Brutus simply gets rid of them. There is only one time Gnash had actually killed, and that was an entire flock. With scars adorning his torso and another over his left eye, he is well known and avoided by many Mysterious Beyond residents.

"So. Pterano, is dead." He glares at them after checking his claws, expecting an answer he has been waiting for since Pterano went against him that day.

"A-about that, your leadership, sir." Rincus thought to continue, but Brutus punching his fist into his other hand and clicking his knuckles soon after, quickly silences the pink Flier. "Gah!"

"We tried Leader Gnash after finding him again at the Great Valley, but then a damn Big Face came charging to his rescue and, well; we could do nothing but flee."

"Bearing that in mind, sir, we did manage to beat him up quite a lot. Heh. We made sure he would be in no condition to fly away, ever. Heh, heh."

"Then all we need to do, is take him and dump him in Sharptooth Territory."

"Oh yes. Then we can watch them tear him apart. Very good." Sierra proceeds to laugh under his breath before continuing in his typical crouch-like stance. "When do we start?"

"As soon as possible." Gnash gives a maniacal grin, before heading away back to his extolling platform.

* * *

Arriving at the nest of both Littlefoot and Ali, Ducky seems to hear her friend nearby, though the voice certainly sounds playful in a way. Now she is certain Littlefoot would be able to help out Petrie, but upon appearing round the tree she realises something is amiss. Where is Ali? Bruno is the first one who sees the Duckbill, and motions to his dad that she has arrived. Littlefoot simply turns himself to greet her.

"It's nice to see you Ducky but, what brings you down here."

"It is Petrie Littlefoot! He is in need of your aid!"

"What's happened?"

"Pterano! He is hurt bad!"

"Petrie's uncle? Here?"

"Please! You must help! Only you can reach Petrie's old nest!"

"No one else? Ducky, at the moment I can't! I must wait for Ali to return!" He did not seem very amused by Ducky's plea.

"But! Only our gang knows this place Littlefoot! You, Chomper and Ruby were the only ones who helped him to move nest!" She pauses. "Do you not remember?"

"Of course I do Ducky. I understand where you're getting at now." He pauses. "I will help him. But if Cera finds out, there will most certainly be consequences." Littlefoot quickly looks to where Ali went earlier, before going back to talking with Ducky. "But first. I must wait for Ali's return. I'll meet you at your watering hole."

"Thank you very much!" Ducky quickly says her goodbyes, before disappearing back to her watering hole. A short while later Ali returns with numerous golden leaves found amidst the forest not too far away, though how she has managed to gather so many leaves in her jaws is quite amazing. Littlefoot happily greets her with a rubbing of their heads, before he explains some bad news.

"Ali. I'm afraid something has just come up. Ducky had arrived a few moments ago and explained to me this bad news."

"What is it? Problems with one of our friends."

"No. Petrie's uncle Pterano. Something bad has happened to him, as Ducky explained."

"Well, what does she expect you to do?"

"She had mentioned Petrie's old nest, where he had to move because of the Days of Rising Waters."

"So, you're having to take Petrie's uncle there I assume."

"It seems that way, though I'm not too sure why Pterano would be unable to fly there with his nephew." Littlefoot pauses upon a mental image of what he thinks may have happened. "Wait! Has he been hurt, that badly?"

"Go. I'll be fine." Ali acclaimed.

"Thanks Ali." They quickly caress each other, before Littlefoot heads off to the Duckbill's watering hole. Ali hates to think how badly Pterano has been hurt not that she knows him, and takes her mind off the thought as she nurses the kids and helps them to feed.

* * *

Littlefoot's arrival at Ducky's watering hole is answered with odd looks by a few residents nearby, but Ducky is surprised that her friend arrived there quite quickly. She directs him to Petrie and Pterano whereby viewing Petrie's depression, Littlefoot clearly understands the seriousness of the matter. He still had not regained consciousness so Petrie had explained, and the wounds inflicted on Pterano were completely heart-breaking. Both wings had been severed to the extent he could not fly; most of his body looked brutally beaten and bruised including a neat scar diagonally across his forehead, and though his beak in relation to the rest of his build seemed equal, that too was adorned with scars and possibly cracked in more places than one. Littlefoot could hardly bear Pterano being left in this manner, even though he never really liked the Flier.

"Oh hell no!" Petrie turns to his friend with tears in his eyes, but Littlefoot admits to something he wanted to keep to himself. "I may have wished harm on him, but never to this extent." Though Petrie was shocked to hear his friend's words he knew it was just his opinion, understanding Pterano has been the cause for many hateful thoughts of many residents including his friends since he first came to their home that day a strange flying rock had landed nearby.

"Please Littlefoot! You must help me!" Petrie pleaded once again.

"I've already decided Petrie. Don't worry. I'll carry him with the utmost care." Littlefoot ascertained before laying down so Ducky could place him on his back. Petrie instantly flies up to perch atop Littlefoot so he could be beside Pterano and carry him to the nest upon arrival. As Littlefoot rises, Ducky sees them off until they disappear from sight.

"How did this happen Petrie?" Littlefoot began.

"Rincus and Sierra! The bastards!" Petrie had answered angrily.

"Seriously! But they originally had been your uncle's lackeys." He pauses. "Why have they changed sides?"

"Me no know! But when me find them me will kill them!"

"I would not recommend it Petrie, they'll be more skilled. As they managed to do this to Pterano, you might possibly be killed."

"They deserve to die!"

"Petrie! Stop being so adamant! I know they could easily kill you if they wanted to! You are not ready for anything like that! I won't let you!" Littlefoot had raised his voice after Petrie's answer.

"Me sorry, but me just can't stop wishing for their demise!"

"I know he's your uncle and all, but you'd be better off keeping him alive right now! You may never get another chance to be with him Petrie!"

"Me know." Petrie gives up for the time being. He knows Pterano is the first thing he must sort out. "Pterano be first thing!" Littlefoot continues to walk on until they reach the hanging rock where Petrie's mum's old nest used to be. He casually heads towards the cliff knowing how weak the ascent is now due to its many years of weathering. Once reaching the nest, he carefully rests his side against the rock face so Petrie could easily carry Pterano along his neck to the safety of the minute cavity.

"Will you be alright here now Petrie?"

"Me will Littlefoot. Thank you for your help."

"No worries." Littlefoot continues on in order to turn around and head back to his nest. Upon passing by his friend he says one final thing. "Please. Give him my regards when you can."

"Me will do! Bye!" Petrie quickly goes back to caring for his uncle, as Littlefoot disappears round the bend. Knowing he is safe here until recovery, Petrie decides to search for herbs he knows will help heal his uncle's wounds. But his uncle's wings are another matter, seeing that they have been sliced right through and quite far. He may never be able to fly if they do not seal, and Petrie has no clue what would help the wings to do that. If his mother were still alive she certainly would know what to find. _Perhaps Juni will know._ Petrie thought as he let the wind direct him back to Juni and his children.

* * *

Juni notices that Petrie is returning to her and their children, slightly surprised and in hope Pterano is okay. Emmet and his other four siblings all look to their dad fairly joyous to see him again.

"Dada. Mam, dada!"

"Yes Emmet. Daddy's coming. I hope you have eaten all you need."

"Ya mam!" Petrie then calls Juni as he comes in to land.

"Juni!"

"Petrie hun. Is he alright?"

"No." Petrie's reply seemed a little depressing. "He safe at old nest, but me no know what would help seal his wings."

"His wings?" Juni was curious to know more.

"They are severed badly, he no be able to fly."

"Oh goodness no!"

"Please! You must know what to find!"

"Your mother had shown me in the past, but I'm not sure if they are still there now."

"Hoh." Petrie turns away and covers his eyes with his wings letting the tears fall. "Me no wanna lose him." He begins crying quietly hoping his kids do not hear him, but Juni is quick to notice and tries to comfort him as best she can.

"Petrie. Please, don't feel bad. Things have a habit of surviving in the unlikeliest of places I assure you." She hugs her mate and rubs her beak with his, before giving the details as to what Petrie is looking for. "As you may already know of other herbs for Fliers, this particular one tends to grow at higher elevations near fast flowing water."

"So, if me go to chasm nearby, me may see them up high."

"That is very likely Petrie, but seeing as it is dangerously close to the Mysterious Beyond you know what may be waiting there."

"Me know they may be there, but me never saw them when me searching for berries."

"Hmm. Perhaps they have moved on already."

"Thank you love." He casually coos against her. "Me head off again now to check on Pterano after finding them herbs." Petrie flaps his wings and lifts off. "Bye!"

"Be careful!" Juni shouts after him, before she goes back to nursing their children. Emmet gives a little look of worry to his mum though she assures him there is nothing to worry about, before she plays a small game with them.

* * *

Pterano suddenly wakes and sees he is in a nest he does not recognise, though the area he could see looked very familiar. It is then that he realises earlier that day, he had arrived at the valley while being pursued by Rincus and Sierra.

"Petrie." His voice sounded weak, but as he looked around he did not see him. "He's, not here." When he looks around again, he catches a glimpse of a Flier over the high rise. At first he did not recognise it, but as it nears the location and alone he soon understands that it must be Petrie. "Petrie. It must be. But, how did he get me up here?" Pain soon shoots through his body as it recovers, causing him to cry loudly in pain.

Petrie gasps and soon speeds up carrying all the herbs needed for his wounds in his talons. "Uncle!" Within seconds he lands at the nest to tend to his uncle's wounds.

"Ow!" Pterano moves his wing when Petrie touches it, not welcoming the aid his nephew is trying to give.

"Uncle please, bear it and don't move! It will be easier then for me to help you. Me be as gentle as me can, but me no can give aid if you don't let me!"

"But, Petrie. There is too much pain." Pterano pleaded.

"Me know it will cause pain, but your wings cannot seal if me no rub them with herb paste."

"I guess." Petrie instantly crushes the herbs into a thick paste and rubs the remedy onto Pterano's severed wings as he continues to speak. "But I don't, understand."

"Understand?"

"Rincus and Sierra chased me; attacked me in flight; followed me here then harmed me further." Petrie began listening. "All because I went against Gnash and refused his wishes."

"Who Gnash?"

"He's a blood-thirsty maniac! Ow!" He pauses due to the pain again, before continuing. "He massacred an entire flock under no means necessary, other than a refusal by the leader." He does not wish to impart the truth any farther, but somehow his nephew's presence gives him the courage needed to do this. "That is why your mother and I headed off that day, to discuss matters with the others. I had never seen anything so horrifying as that massacre."

"So why mum die, and why you no return?" Petrie's question gave Pterano a depressing memory he did not wish to relive again. The pause had been too much for Petrie to handle, and he soon reacted with anger. "If you will not tell me then forget it! Me won't ever wish to see you again!"

"Petrie, I..."

"NO!" Pterano backs up in fright at his nephews anger. He has never seen him this angry, knowing too well that he has not been there for him. "ME HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID UNCLE!"

"Petrie please just, let me explain." He clearly understands Petrie wishes not to hear him out, with the dark glare he now gives him. "I've not seen that look, in a long time."

"Just, tell me GODDAMNIT! ME NO NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN!" Petrie tries to calm himself but even if he does it will not last long, though there is a tear forming from his eye.

"Gnash. He's the one who, ordered Brutus to deeply wound your mother." Pterano looks away, a trickle of a tear forming upon the memory. "She asked me to end her suffering so reluctantly, I did." By now Petrie breaks down; anger consuming him he strikes his uncle across the face with his beak, in a forceful manner that knocks him on his side. Pterano grunts and cowers after his nephew's attack, shocked after what he did.

"DROP DEAD!" Petrie rapidly bellowed in tears flapping his wings, causing Pterano to look on in silence and distraught at his nephew disappearing amidst the distance.

"Petrie. Please." He knew even if he shouted that Petrie would not hear him or even glance back, accepting the fact that he will never see his nephew again. "What, have I done?" He scrunches up into a tight ball, hiding his tears with his hands before breaking down. "It, wasn't... It wasn't my fault."

* * *

Petrie is perched atop a high ledge on the edge of the Great Valley, his hands over his eyes and tears still pouring both with anger and sorrow. His thoughts soon start acting up, as he mentally returns to the scene with his uncle over and over again. How he reacted so angrily at him, made him feel guilty and useless all the time. _Maybe I was too harsh on him. But me just could not control me anger. Me feel so damn useless. Me can't even care for my uncle without hurting him. Oh! This is exactly how me felt years ago, when me couldn't even fly with me siblings._

* * *

"Petrie! You'll never get it right!" One of his brothers began as Petrie is standing worried and silent, his siblings lecturing him after what happened earlier during their flying practice.

"Yeah! You don't pay attention!" Another of his brothers moaned raising up his wings in annoyance.

"You flap your wings at the wrong time!" One sister complained as she waved her wings as if flapping them.

"You go up when we go down, you go down when we go up!" Another sister exclaimed moving her wings to add more of a visual concept.

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" All Petrie's siblings shout at exactly the same time making their brother shrink up in a deeper depression than he was already. It is then that their mother intervenes to silence them, but Petrie still does not look up.

"Hush now, that's enough." She motions to them with her beak to go and sleep. "Go on, scoot! I want to talk to Petrie alone."

"Okay mum!"

"Goodnight! See you in the morning!" A brother and sister call as the rest follow to the back of the nook to sleep in their nest.

Petrie's mum soon tries to act happy as she sits down beside her son, a hand resting on his shoulder in hope it will cheer him up. "Petrie. What is the problem? You can be a good flier when you try, I've seen you." She starts tapping his shoulder gently. "Why can't you fly with your brothers and sisters?"

"Me no know!" Petrie replied not looking up to his mum.

"The Day of the Fliers will be here before you know it, and they're counting on you to be ready! Will you be?" She exclaimed seriously and gently, but Petrie spoke no words back. His mother stayed with her tone waiting for her son to answer her question. "Petrie!" She has her hand on his back, but Petrie seems to jump down from the small rock slightly annoyed, walking to the edge of the nest as he goes to answer still upset after the lecture he had from his siblings.

"Me, try me best okay!" His mum pauses for a moment, before walking after her son sad that her question had been answered uncertainly.

"I know you will, you always do." At this point she is rubbing her beak on her son to comfort him further with a smile. "Goodnight Petrie."

"Night mum." Nothing she had done made Petrie feel any better, as she walks off to the back of the nest to sleep amongst her children. When things quieten down, Petrie starts talking to himself slightly angered with his whole family, crossing his wings across his body. "They think me never do nothing right! Sometimes me wish me had a whole 'nother family!" After turning around to look back at his family, he lays down and sleeps out of the way.

* * *

"Petrie." There is a mysterious voice that Petrie seems to hear, one he recognises as clear as day. He remembers the gentle tone, how warm it was making him feel deep down inside. Then a word escapes his lips, as he wraps his wings around himself imagining his mother's comfort.

"Mum." Though the word was spoken under tears.

"Forgive him, my dear child."

"But, mum. You died, because of him. Me just, can't forgive. Me miss you so much." In the eyes of other residents if they were viewing the scene, Petrie would seem quite strange talking to the air. But they would not understand, not unless they lost someone they loved with all their heart. He could feel her presence around him, like her spirit had come to visit.

"I know my child. But he has changed his ways now. Not like the time he first visited the Great Valley, which I'm sure you can remember deep down."

"Yes. Me remember, like it happened yesterday. That night when Ducky was taken away."

* * *

"Help, help, help!"

Petrie was already looking up towards the cries of his friend Ducky, and three Fliers flying off. "Where she going?!"

Littlefoot runs answering Petrie's question a little out of breath. "With your uncle, and the other Fliers are taking her!"

Petrie gasps as he looks up to the Fliers, then looks angrily at Littlefoot flying to him within seconds to speak. "You wrong!" He then lands atop his friend. "Pterano never do..!"

His mother cuts in quite worried, causing them both to look up in worry. "No Petrie, it's true! It is Pterano!"

"No." Petrie sniffles and a tear trickles down his face. "Me will stop him!" When he decides to fly and catch up to his uncle he seems to hear a conversation going on between Rincus and Sierra, only seeing Sierra having difficulty flying so Petrie knew Ducky was being held hostage by him.

"Gees! Watch where you're going?!" Rincus complained after he is whacked by Sierra's wing.

Sierra is annoyed as he tails behind again. "You think this is easy, then how about you carry her?"

"STOP!" Pterano's eyes widened in worry that his nephew had suddenly arrived, speeding passed both Rincus and Sierra. "Uncle! You make mean Flier let Ducky go." He had to flap his wings rapidly so he could keep at Pterano's pace.

"Petrie, listen to me. Tell the others not to follow, and no harm will come to the Swimmer." He complacently flies on hoping Petrie will give the message, but instead he stammers and tries to catch up again.

"I no understand why you do this?!" Curiously asking this question, he never knew Rincus was so near.

"None of your business you little gnat, now buzz off!" Petrie screams after being hit by Rincus and free falls to the ground.

"Petrie!" Ducky could do nothing to help Petrie, crying his name in horror as she is taken further away. The scene between Rincus and Pterano after the attack may have been seen by Petrie, but if anything he would only partially see his uncle Pterano whacking Rincus in flight as he continues to fall screaming. Within moments the pond below comes dangerously near, then the cold water submerges him under. Petrie heard a splash of some kind but had no clue who, what or even where, until he is soon brought back to the surface of the pond by his best friend Littlefoot who had charged to where Petrie was free falling, so he had assumed.

"Phew." Recovering his senses Petrie smiles in unison with Littlefoot relieved, before gasping at Ducky's scream as she is carried off into the distance of the night. "AAAAHHHH! Help, help, help!"

* * *

"But why did you have to go mum?" Petrie asked after returning to the present day, hoping to know the reasons as to why she left in the first place.

"It will be easier if you let your uncle explain Petrie. After all, he was one of the first to view the massacre. One of the very first to do something about it. Now I'm worried that he may not live another day."

"But, he here in Great Valley. Me cared for him before me suddenly lost it."

"Then you have already tried to forgive. Please, don't let my death hold you back from what really matters now." Her voice then starts fading away, causing Petrie to feel cold once more. "Pterano needs you, my child."

"Mum! Wait! What must me do!?" He shouted out through the air, receiving no reply as her spirit had already gone. But her last words linger for a moment as Petrie stares out into the unknown, remembering the incident where he nearly witnessed her demise.

* * *

"NO! MUM!" Petrie cried as his mum disappeared under the flowing mud, even Littlefoot had no idea what to do. Of course, his warning to Petrie's mum was all he could do. Silence was soon imminent between them, even Ruby and Chomper. Good news came from Chomper seconds after, saying he can sniff her out and find her. Petrie watches him bravely dive into the mud, but time may not be on their side. This Petrie feared the most, thinking when his mum is finally found she would have already drowned. It did not take Chomper long to reach her location, and also knowing the problem of being buried under mud he instantly eats through in hope Petrie's mum was still alive. Petrie could see exactly what Chomper's plan was, his heart skipping a beat when his mum gasps for air after the Sharptooth cleared it away from above her.

* * *

Never had Petrie ever come that close to losing his mother before, despite all the other times she had been searching for him in his child years. Now he will never see her again for the rest of his life, all thanks to Pterano not being there for her. But then remembering his mother's words before her presence faded, he soon understands that Pterano has tried all he can to fix the things of the past and present. The only way Petrie would know, is if he listens to his uncle's story. With his mother's presence watching over him, he feels ready to hear the truth and care for his uncle in his time of need. His thought gives him enough courage to do what is necessary. _Me must be there for Pterano. Right now he needs me, now more than ever._ Unknown to Petrie as he flies back to Pterano, Gnash's flock have just appeared in the distance following Rincus and Sierra straight to the Great Valley. They were the only two who knew the way there in this flock.

When Petrie finally returns to his uncle the first thing he does is apologise for his actions, caressing him as gently as he could under his joyful tears. Pterano is completely flabbergasted by how quickly his nephew returned despite all the thoughts and emotions racing through his head. It is then that he asks a question, while Petrie lets him go.

"What, made you come back Petrie? And so quickly too."

"It was mum uncle. Her spirit came to visit me, and helped me decide what me must do now. Me will care for you, like me say me would to me friends."

"I am fine Petrie. Really. Though I have missed you, so very much." There is a sudden dark presence behind Petrie, and Pterano soon cowers once more.

"Huh!" Petrie turns around to see both Rincus and Sierra hovering just outside the nest, gasping in surprise and instantly shielding his uncle from view.

"Aww! This is all so very touching, but you see Petrie. Pterano, belongs to us." Sierra proclaimed unnerved by Petrie's glare.

"No! You stay away from him!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Leader Gnash has been waiting. He is very impatient." Rincus continued a little threateningly. "Heh, heh. We will be taking him before we leave. Now hand him over!"

"I said STAY AWAY!" Petrie rushes forward in a threatening way, crying a Pteranodon cry in hope it will send them away.

"Oh dear. I'm shaking." Sierra joked sarcastically as they both laughed at his pitiful attempts to scare them. "You are nothing compared to us. So be a good little Flier and give him to us. Now!" He ends with a growl, causing Petrie to do the same back and stand tall showing off his large wingspan to make himself look bigger. Sierra loudly Pteranodon cries readying himself to attack, but Gnash manically bellows impatiently as he appears behind them.

"ENOUGH YOU PITIFUL FOOLS!" They both turn rapidly around.

"But, Leader Gnash he refus..." Sierra tried to explain, but his sentence is cut off with a painful grunt when Gnash whacks him round the head with his arm.

"Get out of my way! I will sort this punk out myself!" Rincus flies off after Sierra, afraid he will get whacked again. Gnash menacingly lands on the edge of the nook glaring darkly at the one refusing to comply. "So! I see it is you causing all this, irritation."

"Don't you dare lay one claw on him or else!" Petrie had made a threat without even thinking straight.

"Petrie! Stop! You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"I am not about to let them take you uncle!" Petrie is quick to make another Pteranodon cry, and flaps his wings quite forcefully.

"Hmm!" Gnash begins walking with a slow strut along the edge, admiring his claws before glaring back at Petrie once more. "Such a dimwitted move, and I was beginning to think you were smart." He pauses, before heading off to the side of the nook to lean there with a smirk. "Brutus." His voice had such a shadowy tone to it that Petrie felt uneasy as if he just walked into a nightmare, then Brutus instantly flies down with a cold stare towards the new flier as he lands. Compared to Petrie, Brutus was twice his size.

"My leader." His dark voice makes Petrie feel that much more cold inside

"Deal with this pest." He motions sombrely with his eyes towards Petrie.

Within seconds, Petrie is charged into and held by his neck against the rocky wall by Brutus' large shoulder. He is whacked round the head by Brutus' beak, and powerfully kneed in the abdomen, grunting in agony when he is kneed there a second time. When Petrie struggles to get free, Brutus continues the same strike again and again.

"No! Petrie!" Pterano cried horrified over Petrie's groans by what Brutus was doing to his nephew. He forces himself to stand no matter how weak his body still is after the beating it had sustained. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He stumbles but recovers his stance basally balancing his weight with one of his arm wings, though he struggles to keep himself from falling again.

"So, you do still have some fight left in you." Gnash acknowledged quite surprised, before he just laughed it off. "Why don't you just die already?!" He answered back in an evil tone, then remembers the female Flier Pterano had been with the day he massacred an entire flock. "Die like she did!" Petrie angrily growled after Gnash's tenebrous words. "Oh! These memories are so amusing!" He concludes with another laugh, much more manic than his previous after Petrie's reaction.

"You take that back you damn Beak-head!" Petrie insulted, forcing all his strength into his adversary to get free and attack Gnash. "Grr!" Despite every ounce of strength he had, Petrie could not push Brutus off of him.

"BRUTUS!" Gnash bellowed after the insult sent him on edge. Petrie is then pulled away from the wall and body thrown into it with all of Brutus' might, sliding down to the rocky floor unable to recover for a short instance after a sharp painful wail upon the crash. Brutus then knocks Pterano senseless with a swipe of his beak when Gnash simply orders him to. He groans in pain after hitting the rocky floor below him. Gnash walks up to Petrie, before grinding his right talons onto Petrie's head.

"Leave him!" Pterano scrambled to his knees, raising an arm in mercy.

"Take your foot off me!" Petrie ordered, but Gnash just grinds down further.

"Hmm! I shall enjoy what I have in store for you. You wish to stand up to me do you?" Petrie's dark glance meant a yes in Gnash's eyes, and Petrie too had gladly complied in his mind. "I see! Very well. Our duel for Pterano's fate will take place momentarily, in the large meadow to the South. Do not let me down, little Flier." Gnash quickly glances to Brutus, informing him on the agreement. "Take Pterano down to where our stand-off will commence." He takes one last look at Petrie's pitiful being. "You have until Haika's cry! Don't be late!" He then flaps his wings and flies off after Brutus leaves with Pterano in his talons, leaving Petrie injured and alone watching Gnash's flock members flying around giving news of his duel.


	9. Enduring Lenience

Enduring Lenience

Petrie is more than ready to fight this monster his uncle turned against. He did not care about the injuries sustained by Brutus. All he wanted was to free Pterano from their clutches by any means necessary, but despite his quick recovery he keels over in pain with a grunt.

"Damn." He slowly returns to his casual stance clutching his side. _Brutus must have injured me more than me anticipated. It hurts._ His thought proves that Gnash clearly knew he needed time to recover, but Petrie has no idea how long. Flying will prove a struggle for him right now, until he knows how injured his side may be or if any damage had been sustained elsewhere. He stands tall opening out his wings, and curses with a Pteranodon cry before realising someone was charging in his direction.

"PETRIE!" It is indeed Cera, screaming at the top of her lungs after hearing the news of Petrie's duel. She is not pleased that he never told her Pterano had arrived. How though, did she know her best friend was at this specific nest? "Come down here right..!" It is then that she sees Petrie in strong pain, holding his side and looking away at a loss.

"Me no able to. Can she no see?"

"Petrie. What is the matter?" She seems to gently take another step forward, as if to show Petrie she knows he is hurting.

"Cera, I..." He goes to just glide down, hoping he can prolong the descent but a twinge of pain in both his wings causes him to lose balance mid-flight. Crashing on Cera's back at the foot of the cliff when she catches him, he cries in pain as he slides off onto the ground. "Gah!" Cera rapidly turns around, seeing Petrie scrunched up in a ball amidst total agony.

"Petrie!" She wishes she could pick him up and return him to his feet, but unable to stop him from crashing in the first place tells her she is useless at this. It all happened so fast. "I'm so sorry Petrie."

Petrie grunts as he picks himself up, glad that Cera did not due to his pride and anger right now. _Has Brutus even sprained me wings so me no can fly?_ He thought, before assuring Cera everything is fine. "I'm okay. Thanks."

"You're not okay Petrie!" She gives him a worried glance, knowing things are not how he stated. "Fliers do not just, fall down from the sky you know. You're injured. And badly too."

"Me say me fine!" Petrie had angrily replied, refusing to admit about his injuries before looking away.

"Alright! But still. What, happened to you? Who are the strange new Fliers here except those we already know? Exactly why is there news of a duel between you and Gnash?" Cera's questions seemed to have annoyed Petrie.

"Grr! I see it's already spread half way through the damn valley." He pauses before answering his friend's questions, trying to calm down. "They took Pterano away. Brutus did this to me by order of Gnash. My duel with Gnash is for Pterano's fate. If I lose, then Pterano dies. Why must he suffer so? Mum died thanks to them. All Uncle Pterano did was do what was right."

"You can't take part. Let us sort this out."

"But you can't. It's a duel between me and him alone. No one else is allowed to intervene. Me won't let you."

"But we have to do something."

"Me know but, me must do this on me own."

"If the others learn of this, they'll do the same thing as me."

"Try and talk me out of it, me know." He pauses in a little thought. "Me guess they will try to stop me fighting, but me have no other choice. Me can't lose him."

* * *

"It seems Pterano is up to no good again." Topsy complained to Kodi after hearing news that Petrie is going to duel.

"But father. How do you know?" Kodi questioned. "Perhaps something different is afoot this time, and I have no clue what happened before my arrival."

"It is a long story I do not wish to, put you through Kodi."

"I understand." Kodi replies before struggling to stand as he is worried Cera has been gone too long. His wounds from yesterday's battle have not fully healed, but he is certain a small walk would not cause any problems.

"Kodi!" Topsy stands in hope he can stop Kodi from harming himself. "Your wounds have not healed yet, son. Please, wait until she returns."

"But I'm worried."

"She did say she will be, visiting Petrie. She was angry that she, was not told about, Pterano's appearance. For all we know she, could be over there by, now Kodi."

Kodi tries to walk a step, but the pain becomes excruciating. "Damn this, stupid INJURY!" He had spoken through gritted jaws, before laying down in an act of angry submission as he could not move another step. He thumps his head down on the ground in utter loss and annoyance, a huff through his nose reminding Topsy of his younger days.

"She'll be fine Kodi." Kodi's two children then run from round the watering hole, Trisha and Tria following behind.

"Hey father!" She heads over to Topsy and greets him.

"Oh. Hello little Trisha."

"Dad. You know I'm not little anymore," Trisha replied in a somewhat annoyed but happy tone.

"You'll always be my little girl, Trisha. Now, what brings you here with your mum?"

"Your turn to watch the little ones. I have someone to meet in the grove down a ways."

"Very well. Just return safely. Cera should be returning shortly."

"No worries father. Thanks." She turns to the two youngsters. "Now. We know not to jump on your father, don't we you two." They both nod. "And no jumping on your grandfather either."

"'Kay." They replied in unison with each other. Trisha looks to her father and Kodi. "See ya later." She then rushes off to meet whoever it is she is meeting.

"Kids." Tria laughs. "They grow up so fast."

"Trust me love, I know." Topsy complied chirpy way before ending with a laugh.

"Well. I have somewhere to be now. I'll see you boys later."

"Okay honey." Topsy slowly stands and heads to Tria before they both rub heads together.

"See ya round Tria," Kodi replied in a depressing manner before laying his head down again in boredom. Tria's original intent is overrun by her caring heart.

"What is wrong Kodi?" Tria walks to him. "Is it your injuries again?"

"Just my lower back and left hip." He is still unhappy being unable to do anything. "They still hurt."

"It will take time to heal I'm afraid Kodi."

"I know. I just wish I could walk again without this pain bringing me down."

"When Cera returns, I'm sure she'll check them then lather on more herbal paste." She pauses. "You'll feel better in no time."

"Thank you for your concern, I guess." He rests his head down again and goes silent, before raising his voice to his son who starts to wander off. "Tristan! Do not wander off! Come back please!" Tristan looks down in guilt for forgetting his father cannot walk today, then his sister quickly charges him without realising her strength.

After a few noises of upset, Tristan soon cries loudly. "Waaaah!" He closes his eyes while the tears begin to fall.

"Oriana! Mind your strength!" Oriana looks down in guilt with a tilted head. "Come on over, Tristan. Let's make it all better." Tristan runs to dad still crying.

"I guess I'll be heading off now." Tria began. "Bye!" She then heads off to wherever she needs to be.

"Bye!" Kodi soon rubs heads with Tristan's to make him feel better, then a plan comes to mind. "Quick. Go get her back. Go on. You know you want to." Tristan's tail soon wags side to side and he happily runs after his sister, chasing her in circles around a large rock nearby. They both start laughing as they continue to chase each other. Now that he and Topsy are watching the little ones, their boredom is soon over.

* * *

"Petrie! You cannot go taking part in this duel, you do not know how to fight." Ducky rebuked in a worried tone while she massaged Petrie's wings and shoulders. She could see they were damaged to a certain extent.

"Me have…guh…no other…choice…dhrr!" Despite the excruciating pain he receives from Ducky's massage, he knows to bear it so he can fly properly again and finally be able to get his uncle back from those maniacs. None of his friends seem fazed with the continuous grunts and groans that they hear and witness, instead they continue trying to talk him out of battle; standing around their usual meeting place where they used to go as kids, even though it had been twenty odd years ago.

"Ducky is right Petrie. You've never fought another Flier before. I just don't understand why you agreed." Littlefoot replied before pausing. "We'll have to save Pterano some other way, surely you can accept that."

Petrie shrugs Ducky off before crying a loud Pteranodon cry at Littlefoot despite her aid being unfinished. He is angry and flaps his wings which soon gives Littlefoot a reason to back down, as he retreats his head to the ground in shock. "Stop trying to pull me back!" He had raised his voice to Littlefoot while looking down at him intentionally.

"Petrie!" Ducky is surprised at Petrie's reaction. "Sto..!"

"NO!" He glares at Ducky before returning to his previous intent on shouting at Littlefoot. He does not wish to be this way, but all his emotions are getting forced out at once. "Gnash disrespected me! He damn well disrespected me! After telling Brutus to beat me and attack Pterano, he grinds his foot down on my head! Do you understand?!" He looks at all his friends rapidly. "Do any of you…understand how he treated me?! Like dirt! The bastard treated me like dirt!"

"Petrie!" She growls slightly in annoyance. "Lighten up for crying out loud!" Cera blurted against Petrie's better judgement. "Calm yourself down!"

"Me sorry, okay!" He begins to tear up. "Me just…Me just feel so…so…" He could not finish his sentence and covers his face with his right wing. His friends knew he was crying, and that made them all the more guilty for trying to talk him out of it. "If me lose the duel, me lose uncle Pterano! Me can't afford to lose! They'll kill him! He is all me have left!" Petrie's words put a strain on all his friends; hearing how he spoke them through his tears made them feel deeply emotional with what they all know Petrie has been forced through, ever since his mother never came home that day. Littlefoot for sure knows how Petrie is feeling now, nevermore knowing why she did not return until his uncle suddenly appears close to death. It reminds him of the day he lost his mother, just thinking about it makes him turn away with his eyes closed, unable to reply. Cera instantly gets angry with Petrie, despite knowing why Littlefoot is acting in this way.

"Thanks a ton Petrie! Now Littlefoot is upset!" She gives Petrie a dark look before heading after Littlefoot to help comfort him.

"Doh! Me just a burden to you all. Me better off not even being here." Petrie soon flies off to Juni, without a second glance back or even a goodbye.

"No, Petrie! Please come back!" Ducky cries to him in hope her plea changes his mind, but Petrie just flies on. "Oh. This is all my fault." She looks down in guilt, before heading to Cera and Littlefoot. Spike unable to speak, will do anything he can to help and simply follows Ducky to his friends.

* * *

"Petrie dear. What has happened?" Juni worriedly asks as she hugs her mate, but despite her caress Petrie never sways from his sadness.

"Me just a burden to all me friends. They no understand."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, not exactly. Me just cause problems all the time."

"That isn't true Petrie? Don't think that way." She rubs her beak with Petrie's, her second try at a smile which clearly does not work. "I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." Juni then notices Petrie's injuries, wondering how he got them especially on his wings. "But where did you get these injuries?"

"Gnash and Brutus!"

"Gnash is here?!" She soon turns to anger. "What the hell is he planning to do?! Kill us, like his murderous name implies!" She pauses. "And what of this duel he forced you into?!" Juni looks at Petrie with a worried look, hoping he will answer her question.

 _So it has reached Juni too. Doh! The whole damn valley will know at this rate. Me no can tell her what is going on. So many things will change if me do._ Petrie angrily thought as he soon starts flapping his wings to be at the duel location without a second thought. Juni however, suddenly stops him with the gentle touch she knows will help clear her mate's thoughts. Her hands on his shoulders, her wings flailing against his body and her beak resting on Petrie's, he soon gives in and calms down welcoming her comfort and cooing. An assumed hug though he never wished to turn from where he stands now.

"Petrie. Please, I must know what is going on!"

"Juni." He reluctantly gives her the answer she is asking for. "Gnash ordered Brutus to beat me. Once Brutus reduced me to a mere being, Gnash then ordered Brutus to take Pterano from me. He'll die if me no do something. Though if me no retaliate, this would not have happened in the first place."

"That maniac!" Juni soon gets fumed with Gnash for what he did to her mate. "You must beat him senseless, Petrie!"

"Don't worry. Me plan to! Me refuse to let them take Pterano!"

"Just be careful. He fights dirty, and will use many tricks to win in this duel. I know his schemes. Never turn your back to him. Keep an eye on every move he makes."

"Why you know of Gnash's schemes?"

"I know most of what he does. My flock have had more scrapes with his Fliers than I can count." She pauses. "He'll look like he will make one attack then change it at the last moment. He will try to blind you momentarily with sand or dirt as well. Be unpredictable and please, stay alive."

"You say it like you know me be hurt. You're not even gonna try to stop me, like all me friends had done."

"Petrie. You know that whatever I say, it still will not stop this duel. Duels can never be stopped unless there is a victor." She pauses. "Please, be that victor."

 _She is expecting too much of me. But what if me lose? What will happen to her and our children? Me can't lose them._ Petrie's thoughts are contradicting. He knows not to lose but has no idea how Gnash will battle, what he may do or even when he would fight like Juni mentioned to him. Should he get distracted or deceived, then Gnash gains the upper hand and forces his opponent to an untimely end if he so chooses. With no time to ponder on any plan, Petrie heads to the southern meadow upon Haika's cry.

* * *

Petrie lands in the meadow surrounded by a fair number of onlookers waiting to view the battle. If only Kodi or Topsy were here then this duel most certainly would be halted, ready for them to grasp the matter at hand and find out why it must go under way. Gnash simply stands perched atop the high point for all to see, among the few tall rocks in the centre. His gaze is soon directed straight towards Petrie, before he casually lands stylishly on the ground.

"Hmm. And not a minute later. I'm surprised you wish to lose so soon, Petrie."

"Petrie is the one battling?" Bemused mumbling spreads around the crowd after the Riojasaurus clarified, as the others learn that Gnash's opponent is in fact the Flier they have known for so long.

"I've arrived here to beat you Gnash!" Petrie stated plainly with attitude.

"Well." Gnash laughs under his breath. "I'm afraid your little _wish_ will never be fulfilled." Petrie replies with a loud Pteranodon cry and flaps his wings in a forceful manner, stepping closer to Gnash in the process.

"Fool!" Gnash responds with a foreboding cry that rings through Petrie's ears, a prolonged sound that could easily terrify a younger dinosaur. He jumps closer to his opponent, flapping his wings and adding to his distance. Both of them are now within metres of each other, waiting for their opponent's next move. Gnash starts chattering his beak with a vocalised noise only Fliers know means 'make your first move'. Petrie replies with a different chatter and vocalisation simply meaning 'you first'. They stare each other down, still awaiting an attack; watching for the moment one does.

Gnash is the first to make such an attack, using his wing to swipe dry dirt up into Petrie's eyes, but Petrie quickly blocks with his wing, knowing exactly what move Gnash would pull off first.

"That is low, even for you Gnash!" Petrie shouted before running at his adversary intent on whacking him powerfully with his beak. Gnash skilfully pushes Petrie's beak up and away, before making an attack with his other claws to slice Petrie's neck. A struggle and cry from Petrie, before he instantly batters Gnash's arm with his wing to direct the claws elsewhere. They slice cleanly across his chest; a flow of blood causing the new wound to burn, and a quick back step to free himself from Gnash's hindrance. The burning pain causes Petrie to growl.

"Hrr! You made me stain my claws! Now I shall make you pay, with your pitiful life!" Gnash charges for Petrie with an open beak intent on grabbing him by the neck, but Petrie's quick wits have him open his beak to grab Gnash's before holding his grip there ready to push Gnash back with force.

Their repetitive cries cancel each other out, but Gnash has a plan in mind he knows Petrie will not foresee. Petrie tries to outbalance his enemy, but instead he is sent hurtling across the ground towards the tall rocks in the centre by Gnash's sheer strength. He simply watches Petrie collide with his back in a sidewards position, before casually strolling to him for his next attack.

Petrie groans as he tries to regain his stance, but Gnash reaches him and clobbers his head with his beak to knock him down again. With a grunt upon his landing, Petrie is too dazzled to regain his footing; unaware of Gnash's next move until his throat is forced into the ground.

"Now you shall know what true pain feels like!" Petrie begins to choke when Gnash strengthens his force on the Flier's throat, then proceeds to standing on him digging his claws into Petrie's torso. Petrie seems trapped in this pitiful state, with the memory of the pre-battle clear in his mind; in agonizing pain where Gnash continues to stand unable to retaliate. If he loses this duel, then what is the point in living if the last of his extended family is taken from him? Of course he still has Juni, and his siblings who have not yet found a mate for themselves. He has not heard from them since they set off, and he doubts they know of their mother's demise either. This makes him all the more eager to escape from Gnash's grasp.

By now, Petrie could feel Gnash's claws cutting into his flesh and drawing blood. An excruciating feeling when he forces them down further as if to crush him, for the pain to his side soon returns double it did back at the nest. Amidst Petrie's painful groans, Gnash simply laughs under his breath knowing for certain his adversary will lose. His satirical thoughts upon imagining what he plans to do with Pterano makes him feel a certain sadistic pleasure.

"Petrie! Get up!" A female voice cried amidst the crowd Petrie seemed to recognise.

 _Huh. Ruby? It can't be. Why would she be here?_

"You can do this Petrie!" The voice continued. Now Petrie is certain it is Ruby. The same recognisable tone now more mature, the glimpse of a darker pink moving fast through the many onlookers and her build of body though larger, still reminds him of his younger years with his friends. The Gang of Seven, they were known as all those years ago, but then came growing up and the time to find mates. Her appearance and calls, however, give Petrie the strength he needs to fight back.

Using his wing, Petrie whacks Gnash to unbalance him so he unintentionally frees his throat, then proceeds to striking with his beak against Gnash's head. At first Petrie misses, instead slashing Gnash across his torso drawing blood and causing a sharp pain. Gnash holds his wound, then stumbles with a slight concussion holding his head where Petrie had just whacked him a second time. Blood on his talons from where he stood digging his claws in his adversary, Gnash rapidly recovers ready for a second round of attacks. Petrie too regains his footing as quick as his wounded body would let him despite his agony being excruciating, but he could clearly see his opponent in thought.

 _How did I let him strike me like that? This unskilled Flier should be simple to beat._ Gnash has never been wounded by any other Flier in his life before now. His initial wound from a much younger and ill-skilled Flier like Petrie has him now on edge, slowly succumbing to an anger deep down from within, which he has not felt since the very first injury he suffered. The scar that adorns the left side of his head, was given to him from a carnivore at a younger and less mature age. Now though, even carnivores fear him for his gangster-like reputation. Those who still follow him, are the ones that accept any form of meat he throws at them, be it another Flier, Leaf Eater or even Sharptooth.

Gnash soon cries another foreboding cry, but this time a hint of anger is present. His flock members have never seen him act in this way for quite a while, knowing quite soon that he will strike with no self-control in his actions. The intent of these actions, quite simply to mean Petrie's demise.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're in for it now, little Flier." Rinkus complied towards Petrie.

"Yes." Sierra glances towards Rinkus. "You're right, Rinkus. Heh, heh. Ain't no way Petrie will survive what Gnash has in store for him now." His gaze quickly returns to the duel in time to see Gnash charge at Petrie with force.

"Grr!" Petrie flaps his wings and cries a repetitive Pteranodon cry before bracing for impact, his beak ready to block Gnash's attack. The clash is powerful and Petrie slides back upon contact miraculously keeping to a balanced stance; nullifying the force and quickly countering with a head-butt of some kind to outbalance his opponent.

"WHAT?!" Gnash's sanity wavers closer to lunacy as he manically clobbers his adversary with his beak. Petrie loses balance but regains it in a quick manoeuvre, returning to attack position. Gnash charges with an open beak, grabbing his opponent by his in order to try and throw him down. Petrie however was waiting for this, and controlled his positioning to keep to an anchor. Both will remain in this posture turning around trying to gain the upper hand until one of them is thrown to the ground.

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Ruby starts looking around for her other friends at speed. "Where are they?" Then it hits her. _The meeting place where it is we used to meet. They must be over there._ Upon her thought she runs there as quick as a flash, hoping her hunch has been right all along. "We need to be helping Petrie win." When she reaches her destination however, a depressing scene is all that she sees. Nobody is there. "Huh?" She pauses while looking around. "Oh dear. Where is it they have gone?" Her next hunch is of course finding them at their nests, so she quickly runs in that direction leaving the empty scene behind.

* * *

Petrie is still bracing Gnash's powerful strength, trying to study him throughout their battle tie. _How long is this maniac going to keep this up?_ Petrie thought amidst a minute fatigue. He quickly dodges Gnash's talon strike, learning how long his adversary takes in the manoeuvre before he can manage even a tarry or attack back. Gnash repeats his last move but Petrie knew he had changed it slightly, his mind dead set on what Gnash may do next to wound him again. Before he could however, Petrie manages to grab Gnash side on and throw him down to the ground where he instantly stabs his beak into his enemy's shoulder. Gnash's entire flock stare flabbergast when their leader screams in pain.

"GAH!" Petrie pulls out his beak now dripping with his opponent's blood, causing Gnash to grunt in pain holding his wound, which is now bleeding profusely. He looks at it in a loss, seemingly losing his mind as he backs up on his back in agony and worry. "You, can't defeat, me. I, am Gnash. The most, feared Flier, in all the, Mysterious Beyond. Heh, heh." He quickly goes silent when Petrie cries a loud Pteranodon cry at him.

"You lose Gnash! Now leave my home!"

"Never! I shall never lose. Not to you, not to anybody." He throws dirt into Petrie's eyes causing him to back up with a cry covering them. "Hah. Hah, hah!" He rises agonizingly before whacking Petrie with his beak, dazzling him in hope to strike again.

"You damn obnoxious Wing-brain!" Petrie is struggling to wipe the dirt from his eyes, and Pterano could see what Gnash plans to do next. He tries to force himself to stand upright, and shouts in worry towards his nephew.

"No! Petrie!" He grunts and crashes on the ground when Brutus rams his beak against Pterano's head.

"Stay down you chagrin!" Brutus forces his foot down on the weak Flier to keep him from standing again.

"Please! Have mercy!" Pterano pleaded.

"Shut it!" Brutus whacks him again, causing a grunt, before watching Gnash charge with anger towards his opponent. Petrie knows that if he is unable to see, he will most likely get barged to the ground or even stabbed in the chest by Gnash's beak. He understands now that Gnash simply wants to kill him for his humiliation so the former is certainly Gnash's intent. He sees a glimpse of his enemy just seconds before dodging the sharp beak and sends him careening to the large rocks with a powerful strike on the back of his head. When Gnash tries to push off from the rock after colliding front first, Petrie clobbers him against it and proceeds to talon strike his back with force drawing more blood and causing agony. Another agonising scream is cut abrupt with a third hit to the side of Gnash's head before Petrie finally forces his foot down on Gnash's throat as he lay in manic horror backwards over the short grass. Petrie's other foot is simply pressing down on Gnash's left leg so he cannot move to attack with his talons and his arms are being held by Petrie's.

Gnash cannot believe his failure, getting beaten like this and humiliated once more in front of his entire flock and the whole crowd of Leaf-Eaters who stayed to watch. Brutus is surprised the little Flier actually beat Gnash so he instantly takes his foot off of Pterano before walking away a few steps. Another Flier, female and unlike Petrie, simply lands on the large rock her leader had perched on earlier to judge.

"Flier never fought, like this before in his life! Loser never lost!"

"Haika!" Gnash replies outraged.

"Do you surrender, Gnash?" Petrie interrogated looking down at Gnash's lowly stature.

"Flier now questions, leader of whom they all fear! Choices, choices now!"

"I never surrender t…" Gnash is quickly silenced when Petrie forces down further on his throat.

"Yes…or no?" Petrie keeps pushing down, intent on making Gnash signal his surrender for all to see. At first he refuses, but soon realises this Flier means to kill him if he does not; the dark glare Petrie gives tells him everything he needs to know, and he is in no position to retaliate in any way.

"I…" Gnash is unable to speak as he cannot breathe and stomps with his right foot rapidly on the ground not willing to be suffocated, which could happen very soon.

"The foot it goes down, rapidly against the ground! Gnash he surrenders!" Petrie takes the weight off of Gnash's throat, giving him a chance to breathe gasping for air.

"You lose this duel, Gnash! Pterano stays with me!" Petrie complies before stepping off and freeing Gnash from the pin so he can stand, slowly and painfully on his own. "If you dare threaten him again, me will kill you! Now leave this place and never return!" Petrie concludes with a loud prolonged Pteranodon cry of a threatening remark that quickly sends Gnash flapping off in fright and anguish.

"We're leaving! Now!" Gnash screams at all his flock members in fear and they abide by his order without a second guess.

"Grr." Sierra makes a threatening fist towards Petrie then proceeds to shout at him. "This is revenge Flier! Revenge, I tell you!" Petrie growls and cries angrily at him, watching Sierra leave with Rinkus and the others over the walls of the Great Valley. The crowd disperses while Petrie instantly heads to his uncle, helping Pterano to stand before walking him gently back to his mother's old nest.

"Where are they? Where are they?"

* * *

Ruby is still searching for her old friends. Even though everyone has now matured, she would still recognise them to a certain extent despite not seeing them for years. Her new hunch has been a failure since appearing at each of her friends' retreats, learning of their mates when she arrived at their nests only to be told that they have not returned since leaving earlier on when the duel had been spread around. If she does not find them soon, she will have to find her mate still in the Mysterious Beyond with her three children and direct them safely to the valley. She only left him behind so she could check the safety of the path to the valley, but he assured her he would be fine keeping watch and heading there on his own. This is why Ruby went searching for her best friends in the first place. "Please! They must be nearby!"

At the same time, a male Fast Runner like Ruby suddenly enters a canyon, completely out of breath and crawling along the ground.

"Ruby! The…children…they…" He could not even speak a sentence without pausing to catch his breath, but who he sees is not Ruby. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Tyrana all look at the male Fast Runner dragging himself across the rocky floor still breathing heavily. "Leon, Clara, Seamus... Why did…why did they run…run off?" Everyone is soon confused by why Ruby had been mentioned, why the Fast Runner is so tired, or even why a very young pink Fast Runner had suddenly entered the valley without any wavering fear. "AAAAAHHH! Stop! CLARA!" He proceeds to loudly cry in a very dramatic way, his arms high in the air. "WHY!?" He pauses letting his whole body fall flat to the ground. "I'm such a…terrible husband!" With his hand outstretched to where the youngster had disappeared, everyone just curiously stares at each other before running on after the child.


	10. The Fearless Children

**Author's notes:** Soz for the long wait guys. This chapter took a long time to complete. I should manage a new chapter now within a month, which will be the same for all the remaining chapters I still need to write. If I get two done within a month, they'll both be uploaded. Again, my apologies.

* * *

 **The Fearless Children**

"Where exactly did the other two go?" Chomper replied at the entrance to the canyon as the male Fast Runner carelessly crawls farther towards him. "I only remember seeing one." He looks down at the Fast Runner crawling underneath him, hearing him heavily breathing at every movement.

"Ahead… as fast as… Sky, Fire. Before I… even… got here." The Fast Runner breathlessly answered.

"And you are sure they ran into The Great Valley?"

"Calling… mama and… running off."

"Is Ruby, your mate?"

"Yes." He rises up finally able to speak without gasping for air. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, other than being a friend. My name is Chomper."

"Yes. I believe she has mentioned you countless times." He replied as if he did not see a Sharptooth, or even slightly bothered that a Sharptooth can speak.

"Are you not, afraid of me?" The Fast Runner looks up to him, unfazed entirely.

"Do I need to be?" Chomper is speechless unable to answer the Fast Runner's question.

* * *

"Clara!" There is a pause. "Clara!" Cera calls again, hoping the little one hears her. She is searching around the trees near the grove where she thinks Clara may have gone to. Upon exiting the Hidden Canyon Cera came up with the idea to split up in three different directions in order to find each runaway child in a quicker time, so Littlefoot chose to search around the nearby hills whereby Ducky chose the adults' meeting point found just at the main entrance to their home. "Did she even come this way?"

"Mama, mama!"

"Huh?" Cera sees a glimpse of the child run by a tree in the opposite direction to where she was heading. "Hey wait! Clara!" She chases after the juvenile who looks in her direction before laughing as if they were playing a game of chase.

"Fun to run!" The child laughs again before running through the tall grasses.

"No! Not there! Stop!" Cera charges after the child, knowing something could be lurking in those tall grasses. "Come back! Danger might be in there!"

* * *

Littlefoot is watching exactly where he is putting his huge feet, carefully treading in all these awkward ways when dinosaurs much smaller than he casually walk underneath him. He hopes to search for this child, but how can he look for two different things at once? He may tread on the child, or even the small critters or nuisances. Not a pretty sight or feeling for that matter.

"Gees. Why do they never look up?" He goes to make another step towards the hills, but then he notices a glimpse of a Fast Runner speed off exactly where he was going to step.

"Mother!"

"What?! Seamus!" Quickly he moves his foot elsewhere, stomping right on a Prickly Green. "OW!" He rapidly steps off, checking for any injury and losing sight of the child in the process who complacently laughs as he disappears. "Grr! Watch where you're going boy!" He rushes off towards the sound of laughter, hoping it is from the juvenile. The next thing he sees when he walks up towards the ascent is the same child just about to jump off from the top of the hill.

"Not too far! Ready!" He backs up a little to add speed on his jump.

"NO! Do not jump! It is dangerous!"

"CHARGE!" The child refused to listen and runs before jumping over to the tree where he set his goal.

"Guh! What in..!" He rushes towards the tree, but already the child reaches the ground and runs on. "Please Seamus! Wait!" Littlefoot heads on after the child hoping he does not make any more daredevil acts.

* * *

Ducky and Spike have now reached the adult's meeting place, assuring themselves that the child is supposedly nearby. They start looking around the immediate vicinity for any places where a child might hide, hoping luck is on their side. Turning up at a large pond, they both see a juvenile ogling over the stepping stones. Both Ducky and Spike know this watering hole is too deep for a kid to swim in, especially a Fast Runner.

"Oh dear. Leon! Please, do not do what I think you are going to do!" She quickly heads towards him, ready to catch him in case he jumps. He seems ready to pounce, moving his hinds side to side as he watches the huge herbivore nearing him. When she finally crouches down to try and grab him he quickly jumps out of the way thinking this herbivore will fall suddenly, which she accidentally does due to a stray rock that moves underfoot. "Aah!" She makes a huge splash when she hits the water, and Spike silently laughs at her trip.

"Uh, oh!" The child continues to run as the wave of water engulfs Spike, hoping to find his mother. "Mum! Mum!"

Ducky quickly looks up to the running juvenile. "Spike! Catch that child!" Spike runs on after Leon as Ducky quickly catches up.

"Why are you chasing Leon?! Leon does not want to play this game." He suddenly stops causing Spike to slide into a halt within seconds. Luckily Leon ducks underneath him, but watches Spike crash against the tree. As Spike tries to recover from the collision, a large fruit falls onto his head and splits engulfing his face with its juices.

"We are trying to return you to your mum!" Ducky replied as she slides to a stop. "Your dad is not happy because you ran off."

"Leon can find mum on his own. Leon does not need help." He quickly runs off again knowing exactly where his mum will be.

"But, Leon! This place can be dangerous!" Ducky called after the child.

"Leon is sensible! Leon knows to avoid danger!" Ducky and Spike both follow him just to be sure he knows how to avoid the dangers. They just hope Cera and Littlefoot have had better luck than them.

* * *

Cera is now literally searching for Clara with her head down in the tall grass, hoping her head will part them for a clearer view. Despite thinking that there may have been a predator lurking in the grass, she has not found any threat since being in there.

"Clara! Clara!" _Where the damn is she?_ She thought, not knowing what may be hiding anywhere ahead of her sightline. "Ow!" She had suddenly nudged a hidden rock with the side of her head when she turned.

"Ha, ha! Silly Threehorn! Silly Threehorn!" She then runs out from the tall grass, disappearing from Cera's viewpoint yet again as she proceeds to loudly growl with annoyance seeing just a glance of Clara up ahead.

"Clara! Stop running off!" She then loses sight of her once more, and suddenly acts worried unsure where Ruby is right now. _Where would Ruby go if she has not found us? I'm worried I'll keep losing Clara if I follow her like this._ If she knows her old friend, there is a certain location in the valley she would actually stay and wait for them. _I just need to remember where it is she would go._ She agrees to find Littlefoot in her thoughts, hoping he has some idea and had better luck in finding one of the other children.

* * *

Littlefoot rapidly heads on after Seamus the moment he sees him reappear, intent on catching him so he cannot run away again. He follows him close behind as quick as he could, pass the tall hills that surround Lookout Mountain as he and his friends called it when they were young. Seamus looks behind himself, unamused by the fact that this Longneck is still following him.

"Stop chasing me Longneck! You are in the way!"

"I am not chasing you! I'm trying to make sure you reach your mother unharmed!"

"I'll find mother on my own! Stay away!" He quickly runs to the right, making Littlefoot slide to a stop and sharply turn.

"I will keep this up, no matter how hard you make it for me! Only once you reach your mother, will I then stop this!"

"Good luck catching me then! Ha, ha!" He comes to the sinking sand and gets ready to jump across.

"Oh no! Don't you dare do that?! She'll never forgive me!"

"Try and stop me!" Seamus backs up, before carelessly jumping from rock to rock without stopping. Before Littlefoot could even think what to do, Seamus disappears behind the Sheltering Grass. _How does Ruby even handle him like this? Never have I seen a child so daring in this place, especially one who does not even know of his surroundings._ He thought, now trying to think where exactly Seamus seems to know where his mother Ruby may be. He then sees Cera heading towards him, and wonders why she is not searching for Clara as he walks to her.

"Cera! What about Clara?"

"I lost her." She seems to know Littlefoot has lost Seamus. "Have you lost Seamus?"

"Just now. He jumped across the Sinking Sands."

"Did you not think to stop him."

"Have you ever chased a daredevil?"

"No."

"I assure you, you really don't wanna have to. He jumped before I could think."

"The only place I have left to think of, is the place Ruby would go if she is waiting for us." Cera implied.

"Or where she would be in thought." Littlefoot answered, adamant that he is right.

"Then that leaves her thinking place. Would she still know where it is?"

"I'm certain she will remember."

"Then let's go." Cera concluded, before they both rapidly head to the only place they know Ruby would still go.

* * *

"Leon! Stop running so far ahead! We cannot catch up!" Ducky shouted to Leon who simply just continues at the insane speed he is capable of. He glances towards them and stops for a moment due to losing Ruby's scent.

"Mum?" When suddenly he picks it up again, sharply backtracks running under Ducky before making a right towards a high mountain that he could see. "Mum! Leon is on his way!" Ducky looks in Leon's direction as she slides to a stop causing Spike to slide and turn, colliding side on into her as she stops him. Spike huffs through his nose and stomps his back foot in annoyance looking to where Leon disappeared, but deep down he seems to remember the high rise that he now sees. He glances up at Ducky then looks back, hoping she could see where his sight is leading towards.

"That place over there is very familiar. It is, it is. You remember it too Spike do you not?" Spike nods in agreement before walking off in that direction. "That is where Leon ran off to as well." She follows Spike without a doubt, that the place he showed her is in fact Ruby's thinking place from years ago. It has not been used since she left the valley with Chomper that day, when The Time of Great Growing started to affect him. "I am certain we will find her there."

* * *

Not long after reaching the mountain Ducky and Spike could already see Leon climbing it. They are indeed worried that a rock slide could happen soon, seeing as wherever Leon climbed scree started to fall. Then they catch a glimpse of two more Fast Runner children running up the mountain.

"Clara! Seamus!" Ducky called to them, but they both ignore her and continue out of concern for the danger that may happen, seemingly even if it does.

"Ducky! Spike!" Cera shouted surprised to find they are near Ruby's thinking place. They both turn to face them, still worried something may happen.

"Did Seamus and Clara pass by?" Littlefoot questioned as they both stop at the foot of the mountain.

"They did, they did. But I am worried about Falling Rocks."

"Falling Rocks?" Cera asked confused.

"The sides are loose. I saw small stones roll down from Leon's feet…"

"Leon's up there too?" Cera interrupted suddenly. "Now I'm certain Ruby is up there."

"Yes, yes. We too are sure."

"But none of us can fit through the caves now. How do we know the children made it safely to their mother? There's no way round the mountain for us to get there!" Within moments a familiar voice is heard from above.

"Hello my friends, my friends hello!" Ruby is given reassured looks from her friends who are very surprised Clara, Seamus and Leon are running circles round her feet non-stop, laughing and playing chase as if they never left her. "Why are you all here, seeing as here is where you all are?" As usual her way of speech is the same as always, reassuring her friends even more that everything is fine.

"We were keeping watch over your little ones, seeing as they had been running rampant for the last hour." Cera answered.

"Oh, they do that all the time, as all the time they run." She heads down the side of the descent towards her friends as her three children follow suit, soon back to running circles round her and now the others. "Thank you for keeping watch."

"How do you handle them so well?" Littlefoot curiously questioned.

"The same way you handle your children, like parents handle children. Why though, did you not help Petrie in his need of aid? You are his friends, and friends always help their friends."

"We tried our best, but he kept on saying we must not intervene. We wanted to, but he said otherwise surprisingly with anger towards us." Ducky stated plainly.

"Anger? Petrie never gives anger. Had it been that bad?"

"Totally. He left us without even a glance back or apology. I just hope he is alright after that duel of his." Cera looks at Ducky, Spike and Littlefoot. "Which that reminds me. We must check on him and Pterano."

"Oh yes, yes. We must. Gnash fled with his flock a short while ago, so I know Petrie won the duel. I feel bad that we did not watch his fight. He would have been happy if we cheered him on."

"By the way he treated us, I'm glad we didn't."

"Cera. That's not fair on Petrie at all. It was not his fault. Gnash is to blame for all that he did to him and his uncle."

"I know but, his attitude was uncalled for." With Cera's pause, Ruby then remembers why she came back to the Great Valley in the first place, she needs to find Chomper.

"One question." They all look to her, ready to listen. "Where is Chomper?"

* * *

The Hidden Canyon is peaceful despite the intense heat. Chomper is resting with Tyrana in submission as she cleans his face and wounds again, and Midas is simply just laying down by the entrance watching for any sightings of either Ruby or one of her friends, hopefully returning with the children. It did not take long before vibrations could be felt through the ground by a heavy footer, most likely Littlefoot. He then sees the Longneck looking around out there, perhaps because Sharpteeth are not allowed in the valley. _Are they this Sharptooth's friends? Is that why they are keeping him secret? It has to be._ Moments after his thoughts, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike head through the entrance with Ruby close behind. Chomper opens his eyes and turns his head to his friends, laying on his back as Tyrana continues to clean his leg wound, though she stares towards them a little awkwardly. Who is the new dinosaur she has never seen before?

"Are they safe now?" Midas questioned in awe, as the three children quickly pounce on him to relieve him of his worries. "Whoa!? He then glances under laughter, towards Ruby who carelessly heads to both of the Sharpteeth. She realises that this news she needs to give will put a strain on her best friend who used to be her responsibility, and she knows just by looking at him and the female that they both are mated, perhaps very recently. She does not wish to inform him that something terrible has been happening back at his home before he left, but understands this is a must as his parents have specifically asked her.

"Chomper! It is dire that you know of what I am about to tell you, as you need to know how dire it is."

"I see you haven't changed Ruby. But what is wrong?"

"It is your parents."

"My parents?" He rolls over after vocalising to Tyrana that he will be getting up. "Please! Tell me! What has happened?!"

"They are under a threat much larger than them. They have asked for your assistance, but seeing as you are now mated with Tyrana I cannot let you do this."

"But they have asked for my help! I can't just lay here and do nothing! I can't lose them!"

"But you can't just leave Tyrana." Ruby's reply makes Chomper stomp his foot down on the ground in anger.

"I have the right! No one can stop me!"

"Chomper! That is uncalled for!" Littlefoot acclaimed. "Ruby is only their messenger. She was the only one they could entrust in being responsible for you, due to RedClaw controlling the Mysterious Beyond at that time. Surely you understand how much they care for you!"

"Of course! I just don't understand why I'm not allowed to go and help them! They're in danger!"

"I was also told that if you ever became mated with Tyrana, I must refuse your offer. It was their own words, and they felt bad having to tell me so I could tell you about this threat, as they know you have been with Tyrana since you met her. They know you've had an interest in her, and do not wish to keep you from her. Please understand."

"I understand, but what if they get killed by this threat! I'll never forgive myself!" He turns to Tyrana and speaks in Sharptooth. _I know I cannot leave you Tyrana, but surely you understand just how important it is for me to help them._

 _But Chomper, your parents specifically stated. You can't go against their word. Whatever the threat is, you may not survive. I do not wish to lose you again, especially in the unforgiving place out there like before._

 _You will not lose me again Tyrana I assure you. I know how to fight and survive out there. How do you think I knew how to get here in the first place?_

 _But that was different. This threat could easily defeat you. She said it was even larger than your parents._

"Ruby. Perhaps, we could help you out." Littlefoot stated, motioning to himself and his friends.

"But Littlefoot don't forget, they would rather eat us you know." Cera acclaimed. "A free meal amidst their troubles, they would just take it."

"Maybe even give us to the larger threat as an offer of peace, and that is bad. It is, it is." Ducky complied.

"I'm afraid I must refuse your offer. You have family here, and you cannot leave your family. They need you. Which is why I've decided to go back on my own."

"But Ruby! It is dangerous out there! I can't let you!" Chomper suddenly blurted out. "Not without a hunter who would protect you."

"But I can't Chomper. Think about Tyrana. Will you return when her eggs are laid, as you will need to return when her eggs are laid? Will she ever see you again, as she will need to see you again? You are the only other carnivore here, and when her eggs are laid she cannot leave them alone. You know what that means don't you?"

"Yes. I will have to hunt for her until our eggs hatch. But I intend to return when they are laid. I will promise to."

"That will not be good enough if you do not return to see her again." She pauses. "Talk with her. If I do not see you catch me up, I will be doing this on my own." She quickly heads off to Midas as Chomper lays down beside Tyrana.

"She is right Littlefoot. We have our families. We can't leave our families just to help out another. What if we never return." Cera declared.

"I understand. We have to stay behind and protect our families as well as our home. Guess we are of no use after all." He starts to head off.

"No one said we were of no use Littlefoot. Do not say things like that, no, no, no." Ducky acknowledged.

"I'm sorry Ducky, but it is how I feel." He turns to Ruby. "We'll see you when you return Ruby."

"That is if I return. I cannot guarantee I will return but I am their messenger, and a messenger needs to return to give them the news that they are expecting." She looks back to Midas, and licks him on his cheek. "I shall see you again if I return to see you again Midas."

"I'll keep them in safe hands Ruby. See you soon." Ruby speeds off back into the Mysterious Beyond as the others leave Chomper alone with Tyrana.

 _I promise Tyrana, that I will return to see you again. I know my parents do not wish for me to leave you alone like this, but I must help them by all means._

 _Just come back unharmed, that is all I ask. I want you to see them. I want them to hatch with us both beside them._

 _I will return when they are laid, I promise you my love._ Chomper gives Tyrana a few licks on her neck and cheek, a beautiful feeling that makes her close her eyes in pleasure, before he heads off to catch up with Ruby. He gives one final look back, before disappearing behind the mountain face.

* * *

Entering the Mysterious Beyond, he does not see Ruby anywhere nearby but knows exactly what path she has taken. As he heads on ahead, her scream is heard in the distance. "Oh no! Ruby!" He rapidly charges to her aid and suddenly finds her amidst an ambush from Fast Biters. As she tries to run she is pounced on, but before her captor could sink his jaws into her throat, Chomper's bellowing roar is heard close by as he suddenly appears charging to save her. _Stay away from my friend!_ He bellowed in Sharptooth, making the Fast Biters turn on him.

 _Stay away from our kill! She is ours!_ The leader threatened. _How dare you tar our reputation by saying this Fast Runner is your friend?! We hunt them for sport! Nothing more!"_

 _I said stay away from her!_ He rapidly tail strikes the leader into the side of a cliff dazing him, before turning his gaze to the other five, stomping his foot angrily into the rocky ground. _Who's next?!_ The other Fast Biters flee from the scene, as Chomper stares down at the leader looking up at him in fear. _If anyone is going to eat my friend, it will be me! Primal instinct without her even knowing! Now leave!_ After the leading Fast Biter struggles to his feet, he runs on after his troop as Chomper heads to Ruby.

"Thank you, Chomper." She quickly stands to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been in worse scrapes than that. But thanks for coming when you did." She pauses. "So, you have decided?"

"Yes. I know it goes against my parent's wishes, but they need me."

"And Tyrana is okay with this?"

"She is."

"So. How recently did you finally mate with her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"So that I know there is still time for you to get back when the time comes."

"Only around a few hours ago. Do you think I will return by the time she lays them?"

"I believe she has two weeks before they are laid, so I will remind you when the time nears. Just don't expect your parents to be happy about this."

"I know what may happen when I arrive, so I'm ready for a lecture if it happens."

"I see. First thing's first, we need to find my siblings."

"Why?"

"Just, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Very well. Do you know where they will be?"

"I have a hunch, I just hope it is right." She heads on rapidly as Chomper keeps to her pace as best he can, before they disappear in the distance amidst the distorting heat.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I intended for a happier chapter, due to the two previous chapters of Petrie's story arc.


	11. A Friend Well Missed

**Author's notes:** Hey my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy this latest addition to the fanfic. There are also minute changes I made to some of the previous documents. Sorry about that part.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Bambi for similarly using the scene where Bambi, Flower and Thumper are told about being twitterpated. Rights go purely to Disney.

Please read below so you understand the context of this chapter. Thank you.

Text between two ..., means past memory. Text after the second ..., is back to present, until text between two ..., starts once again.

* * *

 **A Friend Well Missed**

Chomper and Ruby are scouring the wilderness for a safe route to Hanging Rock. With Red Claw now gone, there are many Sharpteeth trying to control the Mysterious Beyond for both rulership and a so-called respect by other warlords in the making. They claim their part of the land just so that they are left alone and are not killed themselves.

Chomper and Ruby both know that the location they are in now is not yet claimed, due to Red Claw's demise a few years ago. Chomper of course showed his respect to him by going to the place where he died, which in turn was the last time he saw Ruby. But nowadays, Sharpteeth fight to the death just because they want to claim this region as their own. It is dire most days, as Chomper has witnessed more than he can count. He is Ruby's personal bodyguard out here, which is why he had decided to go with her if he puts the protection of his parents and their land aside. Certain that the path is clear of any attack or ambush, they both continue on their journey.

"Yep. Our path is clear as our path can be Chomper."

"But for how long? A Sharptooth may appear out of nowhere, by all means excluding myself."

"I know that, but we are clear for now at least." She pauses, before running on ahead. "Come on! I am certain my siblings will be waiting at Hanging Rock with mum and dad!"

"Uh! Ruby wait!" Chomper speeds off after her. "I don't want to lose you out here! I have to protect you from the others!"

"I can handle them on my own you know."

"You say that, but clearly Fast Biters are the bane of your existence. Are you forgetting that I had to save you then?"

"They snuck up on me. If I knew they were there, things would've been different because I knew they were there."

"Oh sure! I'll leave the next batch to you alone then! Tch! Why do you think Fast Biters ambush their prey? It is easier for them to herd us into a trap, and then tear at our hides!"

"If you do not be quiet then they'll find us because you were not quiet."

"Ugh. Yeah, yeah." _Typical. She always changes the subject when her interest is no more._ Chomper thought as he caught up with Ruby. Then he gets a strange look from her, about the earlier events with the six Fast Biters.

"But what did you say to their leader?"

"Huh?" _Why does she now bring that up? I can't tell her what I said to him. She'll never forgive me, though it is true in a way not that I wish to in my entire lifetime. It just would not be right. But I had to prove to them I can be merciless if need be._

"Chomper? What did you say to their leader?"

"That I'll always protect my friends, no matter what the cost." Ruby gives him another of her strange looks, before running on in supposed agreement. _Phew! That should stop her questioning about that for a while._ When they come to a sharp corner, he balances his heavy weight to easily turn in that direction avoiding a collision into a rock formation, before they disappear amidst the rocky red plains.

* * *

Littlefoot, despite being back with Ali and their children is distant once more like before. He just could not stop thinking about Tyrana being left alone, so close to the herbivores who would send her away first chance they get. Only he, his best friends, Bron and Midas know she is there. No one else can because he will not be able to protect her if they found out. He wants to go back and check she is okay, but then Ali will realise and interrogate most likely. She does not know Chomper as much as their best friends do, so she would not remember him or understand Tyrana means no harm despite being Chomper's mate. Ali soon realises Littlefoot is acting the same way he was previously over a month ago, and wishes to help out any way she can. But Littlefoot still had a thought in his mind. _If I could not recognise Chomper like I promised I would, then how did Cera? I'll never figure this out._

"Littlefoot? What is wrong? You're acting the same way you were during the Hot Times. Distant."

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried again all of a sudden." He pauses in thought.

"Worried? About what?"

 _I can't tell you Ali, you wouldn't understand. She is a Sharptooth. I must check she is alright._

"Littlefoot? Please, don't do all this again. You can tell me. I promise I'll understand."

"She's the mate of a friend, and I'm worried about leaving her alone while her mate is away." He pauses in thought again. _I wonder if that has worked. Oh. If only dad were here right now, I could ask him to check on Tyrana for me. No, that will be far too conspicuous. He'll be seen acting suspicious and then problems will occur. We were just lucky last time. No one in my line of sight looked our way, but boy did they look up just when we disappeared._ "I just wish to check on her, and then I'll be back."

"I'm sure she is fine. Don't worry so much. I've been okay without you for a while."

 _Maybe Ali is right. Tyrana is a Sharptooth after all. I just hope Ruby and Chomper come back unharmed._ It is then that Littlefoot catches a glimpse of Midas passing by, and just when Ali goes to say something Littlefoot speaks. "I'll be back in a minute Ali."

"Littlefoot?" She sees he has already started to head off, and sighs before lowering her head. _Who does he mean?_

* * *

"Midas! Midas!" He quickly heads to him quite frantically.

"Huh!" He is unsure if Littlefoot is actually going to stop, and cowers with a squeak when the Longneck nears. Leon, Saemus and Clara casually head towards Littlefoot, enjoying a game of chase as they carelessly run underneath him. Midas slowly rises with surprise knowing the Longneck has indeed stopped before him. "Oh! Littlefoot! Heh. How nice to see you again?"

"Is she okay?! Please, check she is okay!"

"Tyrana will be fine Littlefoot. She survived a fortnight alone when she became separated from Chomper a while back when they were both still growing. So don't worry. She is more than capable at hunting without a trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He looks to his kids. "Kids! Come along! You must be thirsty after all that running!" He looks back to Littlefoot as the three children head back to their dad. "See you some other time my friend."

"Okay. Thanks." Midas goes to head off again, but Littlefoot of course realises something Midas does not. "Em. The Thundering Falls is back that way Midas." He points with his head to where the waterfall is. "Water is much fresher there."

"Oh. It is." He turns himself around. "Come along children."

"Keep going straight until you reach a clearing. Once there, head left then forward until you reach the bank."

"Thank you my friend." Midas starts off running his normal pace knowing his kids will manage to catch up.

"Bye Mr. Longneck!" All three call as they wave when they pass.

"Goodbye." They disappear behind the trees. "Hm. Kids. They are always happy, no matter what happens." Littlefoot heads back to Ali, now that he can be at ease knowing Tyrana will be alright.

* * *

Spike is staring towards the clearing in a distant manner, which Zaria has never seen him do before. With Cilan asleep next to her, she could not just get up and comfort her mate which she clearly wanted to achieve. Her only option left is to call Spike over and ask him what the matter is, where she will then have to study and understand just what it is he will be showing her. Half the time she just wishes Spike did not blindly charge into the jaws of the Sharptooth that day, for if he did not he would be able to speak and tell her in his own words. However, she still is under the worry about being Spike's mate. Surely he had someone else interested in him when they were both young, or was it indeed her that day. If so, why was it her herd could not return there during the Time of Great Growing every year. She has this deep feeling that she has seen Spike before, and not just during his travels through the Mysterious Beyond last year, as if she knew Spike years ago. _Damn, my memory is hazy again. Why do we suffer from this?_

 _Hnn! I am missing him again. I hate to think how Ducky is feeling. She loves Chomper a lot._

"Spike honey! What is wrong?"

 _Oh Zaria. I wish I could tell you personally. But your father that day could still live. I know I shouldn't have charged like that, but I was not thinking straight. Now I guess I'll never be speaking again, exactly like my childhood almost._ He walks back to the shade of the tree where Zaria is resting, and lays down beside her still staring distantly out into the clearing. Zaria huddles up closer to him, before trying to interpret what she sees. He has his back to her, slightly to his left; his head is set as though he is turning away, and his tail is brushing past her own. The way he is lying is more serpentine-like, but for his position it is like he wants her touch but cannot accept it at this moment in time, not until his worry for Chomper passes.

"What is wrong hun? Are you missing someone precious to you?"

Spike nods in sorrow, before closing his eyes as if he were crying. _How did she figure it out that quickly? I knew she was special, first time I saw her as a kid. Very astute. Shame she does not seem to remember that, our short term memory loss is quite common in our kind. But I'll never forget her._

"I'm sure they are fine, whoever they are. They'll be back, I promise you." Spike feels more comforted now by her words, and moves his head beside Zaria's before staring out again the same way.

 _But I'm worried he might get hurt out there and never return to us. Poor Ducky, how she may be feeling only seeing Chomper for such a short while besets me. I just don't know how to feel anymore._ Cilan then suddenly stirs from his slumber; seeing that his dad is very sad, quickly huggles up to him licking him on the cheek before looking at his mum.

"Mum. Dad very sad. Why?"

"He is missing a friend. It happens my little one. Even I miss fellow friends sometimes."

"Kay. Me keep dad happy."

"He will love that Cilan. It should take his mind off his thoughts."

"Yay!" He instantly goes back to huddling with dad, and Zaria follows suit before closing her eyes to rest. The cool breeze that blows by, chills them from the heat for the little time it manifested as Spike casually shuts his eyes accepting the comfort he now has.

* * *

Cera is looking out towards the Hidden Canyon, curiously wondering why it sounds more quiet than before. Her nest is quite close by, so she would most certainly hear movement from a huge Sharptooth even if Tyrana quietly stomped around over there. Turning her sights to the sudden cry from Kodi when he moved, she soon starts to gently lick his wounds clean again. They are not bleeding anymore, so that clearly is a much needed good news on both of their parts, but he is still in agony every time he moves even a minute smidge on one specific side. The pain always reminds him of what that Sharptooth did to him, the memory which may haunt him for weeks to come.

"Thank you hun." He gladly welcomes the comforting action Cera is giving him, but still feels uneasy knowing Sharpteeth are staying so close to the Great Valley residents. "But why do we have to house the two Sharpteeth as well."

"I understand how you must feel, but this place is safest for them as well right now. I hate having to accept this, but Chomper is a best friend just like the others are. It is true I still bear a grudge with him, but where else can he and Tyrana go? After coming all this way, I'd hate to send them away again."

"Sharpteeth belong out in the wilds though, so why must they stay right now?"

"It's a total battle zone out there Kodi! Not even a Sharptooth wants to be out there right now! That's why they are always hiding! With the recent demise of Red Claw, the main bully Sharptooth that had been ruling most of the land, all the Sharpteeth are fighting to the death just for their control of the Mysterious Beyond!" She pauses, calming herself after the sudden raising of her voice and sighing in repent. "Sorry Kodi, but your question kinda went under my scales."

"Not to worry. I deserved it." He rests his head on the ground, slightly disoriented by his memory still fresh in his mind.

"However. I'm sure if you were in their position, you would feel the same way Chomper and Tyrana do. I certainly feel that way."

"I guess I can understand just what it is they are all going through, but it does not change the fact that they still predate over us."

"Well. Sometimes they have to, just so they can survive another day. Not all of them are bad you know. I learned that from Chomper's parents. They protect what is most important in life, just like we would. Please try to relax, you won't regret anything." Cera casually licks Kodi on his cheek, helping him feel safe and protected around her presence from all his thoughts clashing around in his head.

 _I will protect you all, even if I die trying. This Tyrana could easily turn on us if the matter arises, but Cera is assuring me she will do anything but that. Damn I hate all these assumptions of mine. Both Tyrana and Chomper kept me alive from the rogue Sharptooth yesterday, they protected me without concern. Am I so wrong to think all Sharpteeth are monsters?_ Despite his sudden thoughts, he welcomes Cera's gentle touch as he simply lays down to rest.

* * *

Ducky used to always come here whenever she had been in thought; a secret and quiet place only she and Ruben knew about years ago, and in retrospect the only place they actually made love. Being here alone is a different feeling altogether, but she could not let Ruben see how depressed and anguished she has become since Chomper had to go again. He just cannot know Chomper and Tyrana are staying for a while. She hopes for certain they will stay for a long time, as she misses Chomper too much like she had her mother only a few years prior. _Why did you have to go Chomper? You only just got here._ She lays down with her head looking down over the lake in front of her; seeing her reflection reminded herself of her mother who never returned home after a pilgrimage, and even now does not understand why she needed to travel out there at her age in the first place. _Oh mum. Why does my reflection always remind me of you whenever I see it gracefully staring back at me? I really do not understand._ Looking out to the waterfall in the distance brings back the memory of her and Ruben, finally fulfilling the urge to mate under the falling waters. She soon ends up swimming over there in order to stand amongst the cascade welcoming the comforting feeling it still reminds her of, however Ruben suddenly appears seeing her submerge. He has been trying to find her ever since she returned from being with her friends, and knew the secret lake would be the only place she would otherwise intentionally go if something mattered to her like this.

"Hmm. I thought you'd come here Ducky. The only place we used to always meet as kids." He directs his sights to the waterfall in the distance, knowing full well Ducky will be emerging there very soon. Moments after looking Ducky resurfaces in a graceful style that may indeed have turned him on if he were over there instead, and after vaulting from the bank simply accepts the weight of the water cascading over her body once heading there. Ruben casually walks to the edge and drops into the water with a push off, intending to surprise Ducky with his appearance on the other side. _I'm sure my appearance will cheer you up my love._

Ducky is now oblivious to her surroundings, hearing nothing as she closes her eyes listening to the water crashing over her body and in the plunge pool where she stands. Not even Ruben's presence was noticeable even after he stood there next to her, so he does the only thing probable that will not otherwise scare her, the loving embrace he made just before they mated last time. Wrapping his tail round hers, stroking his hands down her arms and torso and then caressing her as he stands behind. With his head resting over her right shoulder, he sneaks a loving lick on the side of her face as she turns her surprised gaze towards his reminiscing smile.

"Ruben! I never even knew you were there."

"Surprised I see."

"I am, yep, yep." She tries to smile, but her thoughts soon cause her to be depressed again.

"Are you alright? You've been like this ever since you came back from being with your friends. You are depressed. I came here looking for you, in hope I could ask why."

 _I cannot say why Ruben, not to you anyway. You have suffered in the past from Sharpteeth, and I do not want to put you through the strain._ She turns her gaze away as Chomper's innocent face comes back into her mind. "I miss him far too much! Why did he have to go?"

"Who Ducky? You can tell me."

"Sorry Ruben, but I am afraid I cannot. It will hurt you more than I want it to."

"What do you mean? I have left that in the past Ducky..." He is cut short when Ducky releases herself from Ruben's comforting build, her arms close against her breast.

"If I tell you, you will hate me. You will hate me for my choice in a friend."

"No Ducky, I won't." He quickly catches up to her. "I will never hate you. You are my world. A friend can be anyone, any kind, any species, even be something I hate. You know I will accept whomever it is. It's just who I am."

"Even if he is, a Sharptooth. One I've known since his hatchday."

"I can keep a secret. Why though, did you think I'd hate you for being friends with a Sharptooth? It pains me to remember about what happened to my siblings, but as I said 'I have left that in the past'. Why would I let my hatred change who I am now? Things always happen for a reason, all that matters is how and when you learn to accept it." Ruben's words bring Ducky that much more closer to him again, and she gladly accepts his loving comfort once more.

"Thank you Ruben. It is just." She pauses to lay down towards the back of the waterfall as Ruben follows, now remembering a past experience Chomper had suffered when he started growing rapidly each day. "I remember what Chomper had suffered when he was young like I was then. This happened before I met you."

"I believe I'd heard stories, about a Sharptooth being chased out the Great Valley. I seem to recall my parents telling me to never leave the nest at the time."

"This is why no one is supposed to know, other than those who know him too. I just do not want what happened to him then, to happen again. It is just not fair."

...

Chomper is running as fast as he can, out of breath with many adults chasing him. Reminiscent to that with which he suffered once before, when Rhett freaked out and found the adults he knew it would not get let off this time. New temporary residents commonly known as Farwalkers had been keeping an eye on him for the past month, growing ridiculously big fast roughly in just a week. His particular breed of Sharptooth are known for this rapid growth, and all his friends realised this when they witnessed it first hand. Ducky then suddenly appears after a boulder collapse happened, running along beside him.

"Chomper! You must hide!" Chomper looks to her, very worried.

"Where, am I, going to, hide?! Can't you, see! I'm too, tall!" Petrie soon flies by on Chomper's other side, noting the fact that he saw a canyon of sorts completely out of the way.

"There a canyon not far from us. Me can lead you there Chomper."

"But! They will, see you, Petrie, and, follow, without a, doubt! It would, be pointless, for they'll, find where, we went, anyway and, continue chasing, me!" Next, Littlefoot, Cera and Spike arrive keeping to Chomper's pace. After seeing a stampede of Farwalkers adamant that Chomper is a threat, they knew something bad was going on.

"We can hold them off, right guys!" Cera makes quick glances to each of them excluding Petrie, who had flown on high to check both the canyon location and where the grownups are right now. Those within Chomper's immediate vicinity all nod in agreement, before Petrie dives back down with a new direction in mind.

"Chomper! When us four charge back towards the grownups, you make a left into the forest with Petrie."

"My plan exactly when me see that forest. The grownups will never get through in the manner they are now. There be just no room."

"Precisely! Ready.' Littlefoot complied before looking at each of them in turn. "We'll meet back at the canyon. Go!" Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike head on back to try and lead the adults astray with Chomper's threatening location, as Petrie and Chomper make a left into the forest.

...

Ruben is laying next to Ducky as she returns from her memory, casually resting his arm over her opposite shoulder. He is trying to take her mind off of what this Chomper had gone through when he was young, but his comfort only helped her to stay calm. "So. Why has this Chomper had to go again?"

"Ruby came back, and told him his parents are under a threat."

"His parents?! I never even thought Sharpteeth cared about their parents once they matured."

"Well. They are not much different from you or I. Cera had been saying it first, and now all of us seem to be. She still bears a grudge, but to be honest she and Littlefoot cared about Chomper the most in our childhood. I only thought he was my sibling when Egg Stealers stole one of my mother's eggs. Somehow, it managed to return unharmed."

"But why was this Chomper here in the first place?"

"Just for a safe place to be with his Tyrana and start a new family. No one understands that Chomper is harmless. I know one thing. He will leave again with Tyrana once their young are old enough to travel, even though I do not wish for him to."

"Well. He is just protecting all his friends from his primal instinct, you know, in case he actually ends up hunting you. He probably realised this the moment he started growing so much, that whatever he used to eat before would not sustain him anymore." Ruben's words instantly force Ducky to rise again in thought, making him feel bad for saying what he did. "Ducky, I…" He rises to his feet in contrite, feeling stupid for what he said. "Damn myself! I'm sorry Ducky."

"You do not need to apologise Ruben. I am only remembering the first time Chomper started feeling depressed and worried he might actually eat one of his friends. Of all things, it just had to be Cera who suffered his bite."

...

There is a sudden scream that echoes through the valley emanating from Cera for some strange reason only her friends actually witnessed. Biting down on her right forefoot is indeed Chomper, who never even realised he did it until her cry gave out almost instantly. All his friends look to him in worry as they gasp, Cera intentionally is horrified as she stares at him through fear.

"Chomper!" Littlefoot's voice is desperate. "Let her go!"

"You hear him! Let Cera go Chomper!" Petrie intentionally shouted as Ducky raises her hands to her beak.

"Chomper that was cold!" Spike accused under total resentment.

Without hesitating, Chomper releases his jaws and runs away in tears for what he unintentionally done to his best friend. "I'm sorry!" He disappears through the bushes and never once looks back.

"I can't believe he would even do that to her." It is true that Spike has now found his voice. After the day his parents arrived he began to speak thanks to his sister, and of the events they all suffered that time. It turns out Spike's love of his sister and fear for her safety brought out the much needed gift he had deep down inside. Cera suddenly walks off crying, limping on her bad foot as Littlefoot chases after her.

"Cera! Wait!"

"NO! I'm going to daddy!" Her reply stops him in his tracks.

"Oh no, no, no! You cannot be walking on your bad foot Cera!"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Cera quickens her pace but suddenly trips and just lays there distraught by the emotional scar she received.

"Oh dear! Cera fall down!" Petrie quickly speeds off to her position as the others follow him.

"Why? Why did he do it? I knew he should've stayed away from here. I kept telling you all!" She soon feels Littlefoot's tongue on her bleeding wound as he kindly licks it better for her. "Littlefoot." She looks to him caring for her but pulls her foot away slightly embarrassed, not wanting the care he is now giving. "Please, don't. I'll do it myself." Instantly she cleans the injury with her own tongue, turning away so the others do not see.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Littlefoot acclaimed with a tense tone, before heading on after Chomper intent on finding out the reason why he bit her.

"And while you're at it, go chase him off!" Spike shouted towards Littlefoot with his livid state of mind.

"Spike. That is mean." Ducky remarked as she looked to him.

"So what? He did not need to bite Cera like he did." They are still crowding round Cera, who does not want their comfort right now.

"Please just, leave me alone." After her words they simply head away at a loss back to where they came from, understanding how Cera must be feeling now that Chomper has betrayed her.

...

Ruben could see Ducky's memory is hurting her deep inside, so he edges closer to her body trying to comfort her once more. When his attempt does not work, he soon starts nudging gently at her rump with his head hoping it will cheer her up exactly how he used to as a teen. He then moves on to tickling her side intent on causing a laugh. He continues to tickle her more friskily in a spirited manner, gradually finding her other more sensitive spots as he laughs. "Come on! You know you want to!" He carries on out of concern if he is irritating her or not, but she does not act annoyed surprisingly. Ruben speaks in a playful way. "I always bring about that beaming smile of yours. You cannot resist my persistance. I always succeed."

"Ruben, stop. You're getting closer to my ticklish spot." She tries not to cheerfully grin, but the urge is just getting too great not to. Soon she is fighting back under laughter exactly like a kid would, before they both accidently trip over each other's tails and fall down in a fit of happiness after a few rolls. Once that is over, Ruben lies atop Ducky with his legs either side of her hips as she lays on her back, and proceeds to giving a few graceful licks and nibbles on her exposed neck. He stops and looks into her eyes as she returns the same look.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Ruben questions knowing she remembers clearly.

"I can never forget that day. It was the best thing that could ever happen to me."

...

Ducky arrives at a small clearing waiting for all her friends to appear, their usual meeting place always at this time of the day. She knows Chomper would already be there, he is usually always the first one. Surprisingly, she had to call for him because he did not greet her like he normally does. Hearing his call from behind a fallen tree, she heads there to see him laying on his side with his back to the tree, leaning on his arm.

"Chomper! Are you okay?"

"Fine. Never better." Chomper replied very dispirited, much to Ducky's surprise. He never turned once to look at her, or even gestured a hello with his body.

"But you cannot stay behind here all day. The others will not know you are here."

"But I'll hurt someone again, like I did to Cera."

"Please Chomper. Do not be like this? Come on over."

"I guess." He sighs as he picks himself up, reluctantly jumping over the fallen tree before him. "There. Happy." He kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I'm staying right here, as far from where we talk as I can." He watches the others all appear still with his head down, but thinking Cera would act frightened. He is ultimately surprised to see her try a smile in his direction upon her arrival, but she still keeps a fair distance from him. Littlefoot then arrives, followed by Spike, Petrie and Ruby. Ruby sees Chomper far away from his friends, and wants to ask why.

"Chomper. Why are you way over there, as over there means not over here?"

"Please Ruby! I'm in no mood to be over there!"

"Then why did you come here in the first place Chomper?!" Spike questioned a little snappily.

"Spike! That's enough! Can't you see he is hurting enough already!" Cera replied to Spike's question quite aggravated.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" Spike continued, wanting to get the last word in.

"Stop it Spike! You know better than that!" Littlefoot stepped in, stopping the fight from carrying on. "We came here to talk! If there is something on your mind, share it with us all!"

"You know full well what is on my mind!" He pauses. "Chomper is a..!" He is soon silenced by two dragonflies flying around his head dancing with each other it seemed, and he watched. "Huh?" The two dragonflies soon fly around Littlefoot chasing each other, and he laughs at the sudden joy as they pass by Petrie, Ducky, Cera and Ruby.

"Em!" Petrie exclaimed a little confused.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Ducky acclaimed.

"Whoa! They are fast!" Cera complied as she reared up on her hinds ever so slightly quite amazed by their speed.

"I believe they are fast as well, because they flew by so fast." Ruby concluded in amazement. Spinning around each other, the two dragonflies dive down towards the ground before flying off again just when Old Mr. Clubtail appears to greet the young dinosaurs like he does every morning.

"What the matter with them all of a sudden?" Petrie suddenly questioned as everyone looked to where the dragonflies headed off to.

"Why are they acting that way?" Ducky curiously asked.

Mr Clubtail simply laughs a little as he walks up to them, not even caring in the slightest for Chomper standing beside him in interest as all seven look towards the old Ankylosaurus. "Why, don't you know." Mr. Clubtail looks to each one of them in turn. "They're twitterpated." Chomper bravely runs to stand by Ruby.

"Twitterpated?" All seven of them replied in unison looking at each other in hope one of them knows.

"Yes." They all look to Mr. Clubtail when he continues. "Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the Season of New Growth." He walks closer to them as they do the same, ready for a whisper. "For example." He clears his throat before walking around in circles keeping an eye on them. "You're walking along, minding your own business." He stops walking round. "You're looking even to the left." He looks to the left in worry, his tail to the right. "Then on to the right." He looks to the right the same way as his tail moves to the left. "And suddenly…" He tilts his head and scratches the lower horn with his forefoot. "...You walk smack into a pretty face." He pauses as the friends zone in, before instantly bopping his tail on the ground to cause a shockwave. "BOOM!" He seems to smirk, watching all of them react in fright. Littlefoot lowers his head in worry, looking at Mr. Clubtail innocently; Cera rears back amidst a gasp; Petrie jumps onto Ducky as she catches him, both surprised as they scream; Spike rapidly cowers with his forelegs over his face under a small cry; Chomper screams before hiding behind Ruby as Ruby covers her eyes after a cry and shakes, all at the same time. Mr. Clubtail starts acting like an old dinosaur, shaking his knees awkwardly as Chomper peers out from behind Ruby with a hand to his open jaws. "You begin to get weak in the knees. You're heads in a _whirl_!" He quickly moves his head round in a circular motion after he stresses the word, causing the others to follow his head motion with an awry stare. He then seems to submit in a pretend manner, laying on his belly and closing his eyes. "And then you feel light as a Tree Star." He simply rolls over after the last word as if he were a dog, happily smiling. Littlefoot and the gang just watch him roll completely bemused as he returns to his feet. "And before you know it, you're walking on _air_." He surprisingly begins to prance around like a mad dinosaur, as Ducky and Petrie both raise a hand to their mouths leaning their heads back. "And you know what, you're knocked for a loop." Suddenly, he rapidly spins round and round as he speaks his next line. "And you completely lose your head!" When he finally stops, he rolls tight into a ball hiding his head.

"Gosh! That's awful!" Littlefoot replied looking at his friends.

"You don't say!" Cera continued rolling her eyes.

"Terrible!" Spike concluded as the others nod in agreement.

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm!" Ducky complied.

"Me no wanna lose me head!" Petrie cried.

"You won't Petrie!" Chomper assured as he looked back to Ruby. "Will he?"

"I doubt it Chomper. Your head is connected to your body, so there's no way you can lose your head because it's connected to your body. I think." Ruby answered, not entirely sure herself.

"Well. I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen to me. Are you with me guys?" Littlefoot acclaimed.

"Sure! I'll never be fooled!" Cera stated completely proud of herself.

"Count us all in too!" Ducky concluded motioning to the others before they all follow Littlefoot away from the clearing.

Mr. Clubtail simply gets up under laughter, watching the youngsters heading away. "Kids. You'll learn, one day." He heads off, back to where he came from before he met with the children.

* * *

By now the gang are in their own mind proudly walking along a huge log across a raging river below, but Chomper is slowly walking behind with his head down at a safe distance so he does not pull another stunt like he did a few days ago. It is hard not to miss him, now that he has grown almost as tall as Littlefoot. They are still not fully grown, but Chomper is the one who suffers growing way too fast. By the end of the month, he most certainly will be adult sized and that is why he is so depressed. Ducky looks back to him quite worried that he might do something stupid, much worse than a simple attack like what Cera had experienced. She seems to think Chomper might try to kill himself, especially by how gloomy he has been acting lately. She wants to tell Littlefoot but must climb over Cera to do so, and seeing that Cera will hear everything she will say the idea is turned down. Petrie notices Ducky seems a little in thought, and he swoops down beside her to talk about it.

"What the matter Ducky?"

"I do not know. I want to tell Littlefoot about Chomper, but Cera will hear me. Something seems very wrong with him right now, and I think he may do something stupid."

"Why you think something wrong with Chomper?"

"The bite he made." She whispered this to Petrie so Cera did not hear. "Since then, he has been gloomy. I feel like he may kill himself. I do not want that at all. Earlier he seemed fine after I talked him into coming out from where he was hiding, but now he is thinking about what happened again." Ducky turns her sights back ahead, but not before she sees another Swimmer like herself walking and looking in her direction. "Huh?" She shrugs it off and continues walking, but she then suddenly sees Ali running to meet up with Littlefoot on the side they are heading to from the log. Looking under them both, she suddenly crashes into Cera's tail. "Whoa!"

"Hey!" Cera glares at Ducky before looking back to Littlefoot who is now just standing there. "Littlefoot! Why did you stop?"

"There's a queue back here!" Spike shouted in annoyance over to Littlefoot as Chomper stops as far back as he possibly can behind Ruby.

"A-A-Ali!" Littlefoot is very surprised by her appearance, so surprised he could not even think of what to say.

"Hey Littlefoot! What're you doing?"

"Em, nothing." He seems to back away slightly. "Just walking with the gang."

"Hello! Can we get going?!" Spike shouted to Littlefoot a second time.

"Spike. Be patient."

"Patient?" He looks up to Ruby. "How can we be patient standing on a fallen tree?" He pauses. "What if it breaks under all our weight?" Just as soon as Spike mentioned what he did, the fallen tree begins to creak. Spike rapidly looks down when he hears a snap. "Uh, oh." He looks up in worry. "Timber!" He shouted, causing the others to look at him.

"What?" Everyone else besides Ruby shouted in unison. There is then a chorus of gasps and screams once the fallen tree breaks in two, and they all disappear amidst the rapids in huge splashes before getting taken away by the current.

"Littlefoot!" Ali cried after a gasp, before running beside the bank trying to catch up to him. "Wait!" She continues to run beside the river, keeping her eyes on Littlefoot and her friends. Ducky is trying her best to swim against the current, though she knows it is not too deep for all her friends to be in any threatening danger. When she tires for a moment the current takes her away, right into the body of another Swimmer like her who catches her while he is anchored between two rocks.

"Out for a swim are we?" He smiles at her once she looks to him.

"No." She then realises he is the same Swimmer as before. "Hey! I remember you!"

"Remember?" He is slightly confused.

"Oh yes, yes. I saw you earlier when I was on the tree."

"Oh! That Swimmer was you?"

"It was, it was!"

"Well. I guess we better help save your friends then." He climbs up the bank and helps pull Ducky out of the rapids, but she seems more interested in all his muscles as she stares at them without even realising.

"Wow! You are strong!"

"I'm the strongest young Swimmer here right now. I'll show you once we help them if you want."

"Oh! Yes please!" She is soon walking hand in hand with this Swimmer she has just met. "My name is Ducky."

"You can call me Ruben. Come on! Let's hurry! Whenever there is fast water like this, there is always water that falls." Ruben drags her along behind him quite quickly, in an effort to try and help her friends in case his theory is correct.

...

Ducky is still lying underneath Ruben's weight, relaxed and happy about the memory they shared. She leans in and returns a loving few licks on his neck and cheek, but then realises they have left their children far too long. "We should get back to the little ones."

"Aww. But I wanted this moment to last just a little longer." Ruben pleaded as he gets off of Ducky to let her roll over and recover her footing.

"But, the little ones might be wondering where we are."

"Don't worry Ducky. I have it all under control. They are with their aunt and uncle."

"Oh. I did not know."

"So. Can we please stay here together for a little while longer? I promise we'll go back soon. You love this place as much as I do."

"I do not see any problem why not to."

"Thank you so much honey." He licks her neck as they caress each other before lying down with her, watching the falling cascade until they close their eyes listening to the beauty.

* * *

There is a deafening roar echoing through a maze of tall trees, and the ground is shaking rapidly. Running as fast as they can, two huge Sharpteeth of the familiar Okra dark green and Olive green colour scheme, are fearfully looking back at whatever seems to be chasing them. With new wounds adorning their hides that are clearly still bleeding implies they had been attacked only moments ago. Suddenly a huge predator jumps out ready to attack them, one that most, if not all dinosaurs consider to be a Plated Sharptooth. The male Sharptooth rapidly turns to strike the brute down with his tail, or at least make him lose his balance during flight to give them extra time to escape his clutches, but he only stumbles upon his landing recovering his stance almost instantly. The male Sharptooth ushers his mate to keep going. ' _Go! Go! I'll be right behind you!'_ He spoke in Sharptooth tongue to her.

 _'But! What about our son? Chomper may never find us if we keep going.'_

 _'I must keep him away from you! They need to be safe.'_ Within moments, he back steps from a foot strike and counters with a charging head-butt. The force is so powerful the brute is thrown back stumbling, tripping over an outlying tree root and crashing into another tree that breaks and falls upon the impact. He quickly heads away with his mate before the monster has a chance to get up and chase them again, keeping her as far from his jaws as possible. The Plated Sharptooth however, hurriedly recovers from the fall and charges after them once more roaring angrily.

 _'You'll never escape my wrath!'_ The Plated Sharptooth assured before reaching them once more, jumping at Chomper's father to ram him off to the side. The attack is dodged, and Chomper's father soon is back to facing the carnivore off.

 _'Leave us alone you damned beast!'_ He charges at the Plated Sharptooth ready to ram him down, but he never foresees the sneak attack when he is thrown to the ground, a new bite wound to his back that now starts to bleed as he crashes into a tree. Chomper's mother then retaliates with an attack of her own, biting their shadower around the neck and throwing him headlong into a thicker tree to knock him out.

 _'Go back to your reclusive hollow and leave our territory you bloody cur!'_ Her reply is surprising to her mate. Of all the years he has known her, she was never this insulting towards others. She helps her mate back up, but just as soon as they could conclusively feast on their attacker, he recovers and claws Chomper's mother across her side quite deeply. Her mate is horrified with her sudden agonising scream, but before he could strike back his hip is bitten powerfully. Amidst the crunch he cries out in an ear-splitting roar suddenly forced to back down. Both badly wounded, they painfully flee from the scene as the Plated Sharptooth follows them intent to kill with freshly blood-stained claws and jaws.

 _Please Chomper! We need your help!_ Chomper's father painfully pleaded in his mind as he and his mate disappear amidst the dull and misty atmosphere.


	12. Dark Side of a Sharptooth

**Author's notes:** Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to finish, but as you know I seem to better think of ideas as I travel. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Dark Side of a Sharptooth**

Chomper and Ruby have travelled through the Mysterious Beyond for a good few hours now, and there has been no sign of the rock formation they call Hanging Rock. Chomper seems to think they either have gone the wrong way or unintentionally found themselves going round in circles. He feels parched from the sudden heat rush that manifested a few moments ago, and may have to find water soon. Unlike Ruby, he uses a lot of energy for his size and has to drink more water than what she needs just to keep his reserves filled for another few days.

"Ruby! I thought you knew where to go!"

"Of course I know where to go, but because everything changes out here it is harder for me to know where to go."

"Don't you travel to Hanging Rock everyday?" Chomper continued to moan.

"Chomper! You've travelled longer out here than I ever have, so you know how much the Mysterious Beyond changes because you have travelled longer out here."

"I guess, but I never travel to Hanging Rock. That is what you do." He pauses as they turn the bend. "How do you intend I climb that?!" He questioned just when Hanging Rock appeared from on high.

"It is Hanging Rock!" Ruby quickly rushes over there leaving Chomper behind. "Wait for us at the bottom of the slope!" She shouted down towards him.

Chomper sighs. "Like I even have a choice Ruby." He heads to the slope and stands there in wait, watching his surroundings in case something threatening arrives. Ruby on the other hand is desperately searching around the huge rock formation, confused as to why her family are not there right now. She could not think where they may be either.

"Where are they? I hope they're not trapped somewhere."

"Psst. Ruby." The whisper sounded masculine and very close.

"Huh?" Ruby heard the whisper, but could not pin a tail on as to where it came from.

"Ruby. Over here." The whisper came again, this time from behind the rock that juts out to a point.

"That sounds like, Indigo." She walks closer to the rock, a little bemused.

"Just hurry up and find me Ruby!" Ruby walks behind the rock, and is very surprised to see it is her brother.

"You are the you who I heard."

"Shh. Just come along." Indigo whispered with worry in his voice dragging his sister towards the cave where they always used to hide when Red Claw was alive with the others. They both disappear inside, leaving Chomper outside waiting for them.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, Petrie is still aiding his uncle into a good recovery. Right now Pterano is resting with his wings drooping on either side of his body, giving Petrie a chance to get a well deserved roost. He too is still recovering after the dual with Gnash, and although his wounds have stopped bleeding there is still some agony remaining from where Gnash's talons pierced him. However, Petrie closes his eyes trying his best to eliminate all the thoughts of Gnash buried deep in his mind. Of course he can receive enlightenment now that Pterano is safe and alive, but there is always a chance something else may happen that could ultimately make him lose his uncle forever. Before Petrie realises he dozes off unaware of his surroundings, and never even notices the presence of another Flier coming to land in the tree opposite the nest a short while later.

"Petrie. Petrie my brother." The masculine voice calmly averred, not wishing to wake Petrie with a fright. He knows what he has been through and does not want to put him through another scare, but he just hopes his voice was enough to wake his brother. The good news is his uncle is peacefully sound asleep next to Petrie, so he can definitely relax knowing that Pterano will not suffer anymore. When Petrie does not stir, the only thing left for him to do is to wake him some other way. He lands carefully at the nest and rests a talon on his brother's shoulder, causing him to rouse with quite a shock.

"NO!"

"Petrie, calm down my brother." He rests both talons on Petrie's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Pteren?" Petrie questioned as he glared towards him somewhat agitated.

"Sorry for scaring you Petrie, but you didn't stir from your roost."

He shrugs his brother off. "No scare me like that again!" He unintentionally shouted louder than anticipated, before instantly checking his uncle did not stir after the shout.

"I apologise, but this was the only way you could know I had arrived." He turns his attention to Pterano. "How is he?

"Uncle be resting. All his wounds are sealed with the paste me made. Me believe he on road to recovery, but he need more rest." He pauses checking the paste on his uncle's wing membranes has not started falling off, but he did not wish to explain why it is there despite having no choice in the matter because his brother may ask or even need to know. "Rincus and Sierra slashed at his wings badly. He no can fly until they sew together."

"Them two damn wing brains need to be taught a bloody lesson!" Pteren forcefully threatened with a clenched talon.

"Me thought so too, but Uncle Pterano say otherwise."

"Yes he would. If he could not beat them, then we definitely wouldn't manage." He pauses as he calms. "What's the use in getting revenge if we're just gonna die trying."

Petrie soon changes the subject. "How are you? Have you found yourself a mate yet?"

"I'm fine thank you, and no. I haven't had any luck so far."

"And the others?"

"I wouldn't know, but there is one thing I should tell you."

"What?"

"The others are coming here to visit you and our uncle as well."

"They coming here! Wow! It been so long since me see you all. But why are you all coming back?"

"They have most possibly heard about your dual, as have I. I suspect it is due to them wanting to check you are both alive."

"Me understand. Me just can't wait to see everyone again."

"And I'm sure they all feel the same." He casually hugs his brother who instantly does the same. "It's so good to see you again Petrie."

* * *

Indigo is still dragging his sister behind him deeper into the cave, and Ruby is wondering why he is leading her so deep inside. They come to a narrow land bridge that seems to stretch over an underground river, seeing as Ruby could feel how damp the air is around her. She cannot understand the reason for being dragged so far already, and proceeds to asking a question.

"Indigo! Why are you dragging me so far inside, as you are dragging me so far inside?"

"Ruby! Stop asking dumb questions! Beryl is just round this bend. I'll explain once we reach her."

"But this is pointless. I am too far away already. He needs me!"

"Yes! He needs you for a midmorning snack! Now come on already!"

"But… Indigo! You don't understand..!"

"I understand plenty!" He interrupts her mid-sentence. "Now please stop this silly chat. Beryl is just down this way." He quickly turns right into a darker location of the cave causing his sister to follow unhindered.

"Whoa!" She sighs quietly so her brother does not see, then suddenly goes into thought about Chomper stuck outside in the heat. _But, Indigo. The Sharptooth out there is Chomper, do you not realise or even remember him. Chomper will not eat us, his heart for his friends is too pure. And he is stuck out there, parched and burning from the heat. He would never leave without me, even if he had to. I did not want a discussion or go this far inside Hanging Rock, there is just not enough time._ Her thoughts start to reconsider now, the fact that her two siblings will help them. Perhaps they just do not care for Chomper anymore, but she cannot forget or even leave him for reasons only she knows.

* * *

Chomper is by now, lying down panting like a dog in the heat of the Mysterious Beyond. He does not wish to wait here any longer than he has to, despite not knowing where Ruby has gone to. He saw her disappear over the ridge and has not seen her since, but why would she leave him out here for this long. Something must be the cause for the length of time she has already been, even for a Fast Runner. He stands up with a struggle and quickly though lumbering, heads to a nearby watering hole he seems to realise is over there just to get out of the open air. He needs shade, and will by any means find some only to cool down. He is certain Ruby will remember exactly where it is he will be going, so he will wait for her there.

Moments later he reaches this temporary resting point in all its beauty, where a fair amount of other Sharpteeth and Fast Biters are as well, drinking from the cool waters or lounging in the shade. They all look to him gulping his much needed fluids, taking his appearance as just another carnivore needing a drink in all their unique ways. Two recognisable Fast Biters who Chomper recognises as Thud and Screech are there too, just looking at him with one eye open while they loll, one on his back the other against another tree. They both have a surprising and cheerful grin that Chomper has never seen them show before, so clearly they have been enjoying this cover of the trees for quite a while. But even Chomper knows why they are so happy and relaxed now, for they finally have freedom to do as they please because Red Claw does not control them anymore. They close their one eye, and go back to resting.

Those with mates are slightly more cautious of this new Sharptooth, and despite their suggestive positions they simply just move to a different location to wait out the extreme heat of the land. They soon move back nearest the water once they see he is not interested in any of them or even a threat, and simply go back to whatever it was they were doing. Now that his throat has finally stopped burning, Chomper casually walks under a tall broadened palm tree and lays there to rest waiting for Ruby to appear. His lying position clear enough to them as they can see he is indeed waiting for someone, his back to them all.

* * *

Ruby is still being dragged by her brother, even more further inside. Funny he said Beryl was just down here, neither of them have stopped for even a breather yet and Ruby is getting frustrated. She can see Indigo is looking lost, like he made a wrong turn somewhere which was not at all what she wanted to happen. Did Indigo intend for them to get lost, or was it in fact never intended at all?

"Indigo! Have you purposefully got us lost or something?!"

"Why would I do that?!"

"Because you don't recognise Chomper, and you always recognise Chomper! This was all planned right from the start!"

"Stop assuming you know things more than I! It gets under my scales!"

"But I do know more than you! I am much older, and because I am older I'll always know more than you!"

"Oh that's great! Ha, ha, ha!" He proceeds to laugh satirically at his older sister for her assumption. "Considering the fact that I knew this cave was here in the first place Ruby!" He looks around still confused and speaks to himself. "I guess I may have missed the turning." Ruby purposefully stops in her tracks and yanks her arm free from Indigo's grasp.

"That does it!" She stands with her arms crossed and looks away instantly, placing her foot on her brother's tail to cause him to fall.

"Ruby-aah!" Indigo crashes on his front and looks back towards his sister quite angered by her actions. "Get your foot off my tail! Ruby take it..!"

"Listen!" She snaps a glare in his direction interrupting him mid-sentence. "Beryl will be waiting in the chamber nearest the falling water!"

"Huh?" He tries to yank his tail from under her foot.

"You're leading us further away! And don't even say 'you know more than me', for I found this cave before you found this cave! And clearly I still know your weakness which you overlooked yet again?"

Indigo still tries to yank his tail free from under his sister's foot. "Ruby! My tail!" Ruby releases her foot and watches Indigo roll over when he pulls too strong, before grabbing her brother's arm to drag him back the way they came.

"We were meant to turn left after the land path!"

"Em. What?" Indigo did not seem to understand what it was Ruby had been saying. "Hey!" Already Ruby is dragging him from behind.

"Just come along and be quiet Indigo!"

"Oh fine." With his confusion and Ruby's frustration finally receding, they rapidly head to where Beryl still is waiting for them. Ruby has had enough of the time wasting, so when the discussion finally goes underway she will not be discussing long.

* * *

It took them a good five minutes to reach Beryl's location, but Indigo was surprised Ruby could remember from so far back. How did he forget that the underground falling waters are Beryl's special place? He recalls three waterfalls in that chamber, all with their unique ways of falling. The added mystery to them being the three differently coloured glow bugs that all three of them used to chase around in play when they were much younger.

"Beryl!" Indigo called as he did not see her.

"Hey Indigo! Hey Ruby!" Beryl shouted as she came out from under the largest waterfall. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's so good to see you too." Ruby replied as she let her brother go. Beryl instantly heads to her brother, a little surprised by how long he took in getting back.

"What kept you?"

"His short-term memory issue again." Ruby complied. "He doesn't even remember Chomper."

"That Sharptooth is not Chomper Ruby! He'll eat us! I'm telling you!"

"No he will not Indigo. Why do you think I prefer travelling with him out there?"

"He's bigger now right, much bigger than all of us put together. He knows to protect his friends from danger and threats. His size would keep most of them at bay."

"So you still remember him Beryl. That's great!"

"Of course. He came to all of us when the Great Valley residents chased him out that day, with all of your friends too Ruby." Beryl stated as if she always remembered Chomper's trouble years ago.

"Well. That was after we lost both him and Tyrana out there during a swirling sand threat. The wind was pretty strong too."

"This does not change the fact that he is dangerous Ruby!"

"Ugh! Let it go Indigo! Gees!" Ruby complained quite suddenly.

"Typical! You never believe anything I say! Hmph!" Indigo looks away and struts off in a strop a few steps.

"So, why are you travelling out here with him anyway Ruby?" Beryl questioned.

"It's his parents. They need our help." Ruby certainly sounded desperate.

"His parents!? Ruby! Mum and dad told us not to go near them remember! Why did you go and break that rule yet again!"

"Yes. They told us that, but I'm still responsible for him and nothing will ever change that fact. They trust me enough to relay messages to him whenever he is away. But now we must save them! They need all the help they can get!"

"And what is so dire that they can't do it on their own Ruby?" Indigo moaned under dark question as he strutted back to them.

"Indigo listen! Why would they tell me to inform Chomper on this threat, if they couldn't handle it themselves? Don't you remember what Chomper and the others had been through when they met each other again."

"No I don't."

"Well I do. They were under constant threat from a plated Sharptooth." Beryl recalled. "Yes I know we weren't there, but they did mention it one time when an issue arose."

"That's right, and Chomper's parents struggled to beat him."

"But I'm going with Indigo on this one." Beryl seems to be agreeing with her brother for some strange reason.

"Huh?"

"What if Chomper has forgotten both me and Indigo? You were the only one he mostly hung out with, so he wouldn't recognise your younger siblings. He may see us as food, like Indigo has been trying to say."

"Chomper will recognise you both, I know he will. However, this new Plated Sharptooth seems much bigger than the last one. They were fleeing from it due to their injuries when last I visited which is why they told me to inform their son, but now I'm worried they've been hurt further or worse. This is why we have no time to lose. If you're not gonna go with me, then I'll help save them with Chomper alone." Ruby quickly starts to head off, but her brother stops her.

"Ruby wait!" He looks to her concerned, a hand on her shoulder.

"I've waited far too long already Indigo, far too long I've waited. Chomper needs me right now, and I will not wait any longer for you or Beryl to decide." She heads towards the next chamber. "Catch me up if you finally agree to help, but I doubt either of you are even thinking that. Goodbye." Ruby turns rapidly down the chamber, and disappears out of sight from her siblings before they could even speak again.

"Ugh! Why is she so stubborn!?" Beryl quickly heads off after Ruby.

"Beryl, wait up!" Indigo complained raising an arm, before following Beryl out of concern for his fears and worries. Perhaps Ruby is right but Beryl could be too, and he does not know who to believe anymore. Braving up is the only matter he needs to comply with right now, for Ruby knows Chomper more than anyone else he knows.

* * *

Back outside the heat hits Ruby like what a fire gives off when you stand too close, but peering down the descent she does not find Chomper. Looking to the sky she could see no clouds, and the shadows of the high rises nearby seem very small. Now she is certain midday has finally arrived, and ultimately she knows to find shelter instantly upon going out there. She does not want to, but Chomper's disappearance makes her think something has happened to him. Just when she goes to run down the slope bracing herself for the burning sensation most probable on her feet from the land, her siblings appear.

"Ruby wait!" Indigo called down to her, before he ran with Beryl to grab her shoulders.

"I can't you two. Chomper has disappeared. I feel something terrible has happened to him." She tries to shake them off.

"We are both going with you." Beryl stated. "Please, don't rush off like that again."

"I'm sorry okay." Ruby apologised. "I know Chomper can take care of himself, but I worry for him sometimes. Where could he have gone?"

"Don't you remember the nearby Watering Hole." Beryl continued. "Chomper would've gone there to stay out of this heat."

"Then let's hurry and find him." Ruby complied, before running on ahead.

"We'll be right behind you Ruby!" Beryl replied, much to Indigo's dismay though he knows he has no choice.

"We will?" His question sounded as though he were frustrated and confused at the same time.

"Yes Indigo, now stay close." Beryl concluded before heading on.

* * *

Stepping onto the burning ground, heat overwhelms them instantly once they leave the shade that Hanging Rock tries to give at this time. They look around for any threat before quickly speeding off towards the watering hole, however unknown to them a pack of Fast Biters had seen them running. Emaciated due to a poor hunt these past few days, they dare venture out into the open air parched from the high degree.

Following Ruby and her two siblings does not cause any difficulty however, despite salivating consistently the heat simply evaporates their drool before it even reaches the ground. Of course, the moist saliva is welcoming to their dry jaws but so is the feeling of water cooling their throats, now that they can smell it so close. They are certain the three Fast Runners are heading to this watering hole, but showing themselves from the same direction will prove too suspicious seeing as their pack leader has already chosen the meal they will hunt. Some seem to believe his choice of food will just get away from them, but they have no say in the matter and right now anything will do.

Their thoughts had been right all along, as just through the small section of trees lies the watering hole where many others will also be. Perhaps here there are fish to give them their much needed energy for the later hunt, but amidst these plans they walk round to find another way through and keep suspicions to an absolute minimum. Though when the Fast Runners leave, then they too will do the same.

"Chomper!" Ruby called while strolling through the small group of trees.

"But, Ruby. Sharpteeth will be here, and they will eat us."

"Oh quit complaining Indigo. We will be fine here." Beryl concluded before they enter the small oasis with Sharpteeth on all sides. Both of them instantly see Ruby heading straight for a Sharptooth lying down with his back to all the others, and at the same time notice all carnivores in the vicinity ogling at them with interest. "Okay. They're all staring at us."

"Aah!" Indigo screamed before speeding off to hide behind Beryl, a snort of perplexion from one Sharptooth frowning at him.

"Indigo!" Beryl was not amused.

"He looked at me, and licked his jaws."

"Seriously Indigo, he was teasing you."

"Nah-uh!" Beryl shrugs him off and heads to Ruby, now walking around the large purple Tyrannosaurus who does not seem to notice her. "Beryl, wait!"

"This, is the scary Sharptooth Chomper you don't even recognise Indigo?"

"That is not him! He is too big!" He bends back in fright.

"Oh come on Indigo, have some valour." Now standing next to Ruby in front of Chomper, she clearly understands he is still the same Chomper from years ago. Ruby gently touches him on his snout, hoping he opens his eyes to see them.

"Chomper?"

Chomper opens his eyes to see Ruby staring back at him. "Huh?" Chomper raises his head. "Oh, Ruby and Beryl. Sorry. I dozed off for a moment there." By now, Indigo is staring wide eyed and his jaw is dropped, with no words at all being spoken. He has his head bent downwards too, utterly flabbergasted by a Sharptooth who can speak a language other than his natural tongue. That is all he needed to understand this one is the same Chomper from years ago, clearly giving him reason to relax.

"Em. Hey there, Chomper." Indigo edges slowly closer to him as Chomper looks in his direction.

"I wondered where you'd be Indigo. But what are you three doing here?"

"We came to find you."

"Sorry. You took too long and I could not wait any longer out there."

"Blame Indigo. It's his fault."

"Hey!" Indigo did not sound very amused for the blame being put on him. "You know my issue! We have not seen Chomper for years, so how was I to remember."

"But you do realise the others here are staring at me speaking to you. We should go." It is then that the Fast Biters appear, their leader looking at the only Fast Runner he can see before it disappears behind the girth of a purple Tyrannosaurus. Some larger carnivores move off upon their appearance disturbed by how skinny they look; worried in case they turn on them but surprisingly these hunters stare down at the water, watching for any movement of fish in the oasis. The leader too does the same as his pack, knowing fish can feed them for the time being while they think on how to hunt their prey now that a large brute has come into the picture; one they will not easily take down. Perhaps the three Fast Runners travel with him, he understands that much by how friendly they are to each other despite how disturbing it actually is. They need to lure the Sharptooth away, or distract him enough so they can pick off one of their prey. All three will sustain his group for the remainder of the day, and he will do all he can to keep it that way.

"Let's just drink our fill and take off everyone."

"I'll head off now to avoid any suspicions."

"But it is far too hot out there. We'd be better off staying here."

"And then my parents may die before I get there!" Chomper unintentionally raised his voice, then calmed himself down. "I haven't forgotten the message Ruby gave me Indigo. And I do not intend to leave my parents alone under the threat of a Plated One. I'll go on my own if I have to." Chomper stands to his feet and starts to head off. "I'll see you out there." Indigo watches him leave, upset for what he said to him.

"I'm sorry." He joins his sisters in having a drink, noting the seven Fast Biters eyeing all three of them as they chew on some fish they only just caught. He nudges both his sisters and moves his eyes a few times towards the location the carnivores are looking at them, hoping it is enough to inform them without drawing the attention of their enemy. They understand just what their brother is trying to tell them, before finishing their drink to head off and meet Chomper. Indigo looks at the pack leader, who chomps down on a large bass before grinning menacingly at him revealing his sharp jaws and what little remained of the fish; a gulp of fright coming from Indigo as he hurries on ahead of his sisters. The pack leader watches them leave before vocalising the new plan.

* * *

They meet Chomper at the location he stated specifically, but Indigo is constantly checking over his shoulder worried those Fast Biters from earlier are tailing them. He understands now that they are indeed targets for a pack of very hungry hunters, ultimately quickening his pace to be beside Chomper considerately. Chomper by now realises something is on Indigo's mind, and being the kind hearted Sharptooth he is, decides to ask what is wrong.

"Indigo. Don't think I have not noticed. You are extremely close to me right now. What is the matter?"

"I am worried those Fast Biters are following us. They want to eat us."

"Let them try! I'll make sure they lay not even a claw on any of you!" Chomper looks round as Ruby does the same, but they did not see any Fast Biters in the vicinity.

"Indigo are you sure? I do not see any of them." Ruby continues.

"You recall those Fast Biters from the watering hole right?"

"Yes."

"It is them! I am certain they are after us, I could see it in the eyes of their leader."

"Don't be so paranoid Indigo. I'll protect you from them." Chomper assured, looking around once more for any sign of small hunters.

"But, we don't even know where or even when they'll attack us from first. How are you even going to stop them? We are guessing here!"

"Let's just continue on, so we can help save my parents."

"Will we even manage that? It's a Plated Sharptooth for crying out loud! They are huge!" Indigo motions with his arms to prove his point further.

"I've fought one before with all my friends, how hard can it be t...?"

"Do not forget Chomper, you nearly drowned after he fell and took you with him? Littlefoot dived to save you, and Cera tried her best to distract him from harming your dad before your fall. If I recall them saying a long while back when you were separated from us and Tyrana, that Plated Sharptooth was a major challenge then. Who's to say this one will be any different?" Beryl cut in to speak her mind. She is much braver than her brother by far, but her points are almost always correct whenever she shares and explains her ideals.

"You always know just what and how to say it Beryl. I can't believe I did not see it like that." He looks around again in case a threat is near, as they continue further on to where Chomper's parents live now. They do not realise just how close the Fast Biters are, for they are known to stay well hidden out in the deserted lands that are changing to their natural habitat of a prairie.

* * *

It is not long before a feeling of being watched comes to pass between the four, and the burden of being unable to hide as they traverse the changing land. They recognise it as a prairie, and are most certainly standing out too much against the plains. Any carnivore that can be disguised out here would clearly see them from a mile away. Chomper feels it now just as much as his friends travelling with him do, that something may happen soon without them even knowing it until too late.

"Stay close everyone. We stand out far too much through here."

"I'm worried about not getting to shelter in time, as getting to shelter in time is important to all of us." Ruby complained.

"But seeing a huge Sharptooth like you Chomper, would they not just cower?" Beryl explained.

"Are you forgetting about us three Beryl?" Indigo questioned. "You, Ruby and I! We're the targets!"

"And Chomper is an obstacle they'll never get past." Beryl continued. "How do you expect them to get to us with him around? It would be ill advisory. Found out the moment they charge, Chomper would catch and send them away."

"Taking down a pack is a different story altogether Beryl. Even I know that." Chomper complied. "Let's just keep moving." However suddenly there is a distracting barking from somewhere in the distance, one neither of them recognise. Chomper is alerted by two Fast Biters that appear from nowhere, and even then cannot clearly see just what kind of Fast Biters have found them. "They've found us."

"They're the same ones from the Watering Hole."

"How?"

"By how skinny they are. Unlike some, I don't forget a threat that clearly wants our flesh." He pauses. "They've been following us since Hanging Rock." Indigo complained, until suddenly Beryl is dragged away by ner neck screaming.

"BERYL!" Ruby bellowed, but before she could even act Indigo charges ahead after her with Chomper trying to keep the other three in his eye contact at all times.

 _'How did he get past me?'_ Chomper questioned in thought through anguish after seeing him pull off the act, but already Indigo has barged into the Fast Biter; forcing him off of his sister into a roll across the barren ground. Indigo is ultimately pinned angrily by a second who appears after seeing the stunt performed, her foot claws stabbing into his flesh as he grimaces with pain and hatred. He tries kicking at her girth to throw the weight off of him, but she continues holding him down waiting for her mate to recover from his crash. Indigo has one final chance to escape and take his sister back to Ruby and Chomper, but finding the pressure points that will cause the carnivore to jump back in pain and surprise must be just right.

 _'Between her hips! Between her hips until she backs up! I can't waste anymore time!'_ Beryl is still trying to stand, her neck now bleeding from the bite wound as Indigo starts kicking between his assailant's hips with force. He has no fear when it concerns family, and right now Beryl may still be in trouble. The Fast Biter begins to squeal in pain upon the contact of the Fast Runner's feet, and he does not let up. She growls threateningly trying to keep a grip and she knows how much pain the Fast Runner is going through trying to kick her off of him. That is when Ruby intervenes and barges the Fast Biter off of her brother, before helping her sister return to her senses.

"Quickly! Get back to Chomper!" She helps Indigo to his feet before running with them towards Chomper under pursuit by both Fast Biters. Reaching him, they are soon surrounded by the whole pack.

"They've herded us into a trap! We can't move!" Beryl cried.

"Stand under me!" Chomper shouts, before speaking in his tongue to the hunters as all three of his friends stand under him keeping a close eye on the hunters. ' _Leave us alone!'_

' _Move! Or we will be forced to take you down!'_ The leading Fast Biter threatened. ' _Seven of us and only one of you! You stand no chance!'_

' _I will not let you take them!'_

' _So what, you're protecting these Fast Runners? Those considered only one thing, our sustenance. You are a disgrace to all of us!'_

' _I've already heard this Rockhead crap from others, and I don't care! They didn't stand a chance against me and fled like the low lives they were! You are no different!'_ Chomper huffs air through his nose at him, and the leader returns with a threatening growl. Some of them snap their jaws trying to cause a Fast Runner to fearfully run from under the cover of the Tyrannosaurus.

' _You have no right to keep them from us! Even if they are your kill, we will be taking them for ourselves!'_

' _They are not my kill!'_

' _Then you have no reason to protect them.'_

' _I have all the reason! Now leave!'_ Chomper answers with a roar, standing his ground.

' _Fine then! We will strike you down!'_ He makes a series of calls to his pack, and they call back in understanding before jumping up and attacking Chomper on all sides; clawing and biting at his hide causing him to step back a few feet revealing the three Fast Runners under protest; thrashing about trying to throw them off.

"Chomper!" Ruby goes to charge but Beryl stops her in her tracks.

"No Ruby! We must get away!" She starts pulling her back. "They know Chomper will be too much for them to handle! We are an easier kill! They'll come back for us once Chomper is far enough away!"

"But, he needs help!" She watches in awe as Beryl pulls her further away, but then Chomper seems to be forced to the ground, almost crushing two Fast Biters as they rapidly jump out of harm's way. Did he intentionally fall? Ruby did not think this was the case, and out of concern for herself or her siblings she breaks out of Beryl's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Ruby stop!" Indigo yelled after her, but she continues as if she never heard him. The next thing they all see is Ruby, pinned to the ground by a Fast Biter's weight; his jaws around her neck and his claws deep in her flesh before she could even scream. Chomper recovers from his intentional fall, only to see the horror of his best friend about to be killed. Suddenly there is a bellowing roar, as Chomper charges madly to her rescue throwing his assailants off of his body with force. They crash powerfully on the ground, quickly understanding what is about to happen to one of their own.

"Chomper?" Beryl questioned in confusion, wondering why he has suddenly gone wild. The ground is shaking underfoot, and what they witness next horrifies them all. Ruby is relieved by the loss of weight on her body for sure, but at the same time worried by Chomper's actions. She has never seen him like this, and never expected to hear the dying cry from the Fast Biter as he simply dies with a scream amidst Chomper's killing bite. Hearing him swallow the carnivore whole she had to get as far away as possible, her bleeding wounds and pain aside. She stumbles in a dizzy spell reaching her brother and sister. Viewing the carnage between her best friend effusing blood from deep lacerations and the Fast Biters still attacking out of revenge, her world simply goes dark as her body goes limp in her brother's arms.


End file.
